Reflejos
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Una vida entera persiguiendo sus sueños le había dejado a Alice Dunne poco tiempo para el amor. Pero el increible Jasper Hale estaba a punto de darle a aquella inexperta belleza un curso intensivo en el arte de amar..
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Sephanie Meyer y la historia pertenece la escritora Nora Ronerts**

Capitulo 1

El viento había refrescado el ambiente. Impulsaba las oscuras nubes en el cielo y silbaba entre las hojas de los árboles, que comenzaban ya a anunciar el otoño. En los bordes de la carretera, los árboles aparecían más amarillos que verdes, con incipientes tonos de dorado y escarlata.

Era un día de septiembre, justo cuando el verano daba paso al otoño. El sol de la tarde se filtraba por las nubes, bañando la calzada.

El aire olía a lluvia. Alice apretó el paso, sabiendo que las nubes podían descargar en cualquier momento. La brisa elevaba y alborotaba su corto cabello platino, y ella se lo alisó irritada. Tendría que habérselo recogido en una coleta, se dijo.

De no ir tan apurada, Alice habría disfrutado del paseo. Se habría deleitado con los primeros indicios del otoño y la tormenta inminente. Sin embargo, se apresuró por el camino, preguntándose qué otra cosa podía salir mal.

En los tres años transcurridos desde su regreso de Connecticut había atravesado malas rachas. Pero aquello, se dijo, ocupaba uno de los primeros lugares en la lista de frustraciones. Unas avería en la instalación de agua del estudio; un sermón de cuarenta y cinco minutos de una madre demasiado preocupada por el talento de su hija; dos trajes rotos y una alumna con un trastorno estomacal…Aquellas pequeñas molestias se habían visto rematadas por la testarudez de su coche. Había tosido y gemido como de costumbre cuando Alice encendió el contacto, pero luego no había conseguido recobrarse. Permaneció así, dando sacudidas, hasta que Alice admitió su derrota. "Este coche", se dijo con una sonrisa triste, "tiene tantos años como yo, y los dos estamos cansados".

Después de echar una impotente ojeada bajo el capó Alice había apretado los dientes y emprendido la caminata de tres kilómetros desde el estudio a su casa.

Cierto, reconoció mientras caminaba penosamente bajo el huidizo sol, podía haber llamado a alguien. Suspiró, sabiendo que había actuado impulsada por su estado anímico. Diez minutos de refrescante paseo habían contribuido a calmarla. "Son los nervios", pensó.

"Estoy nerviosa por el recital de esta noche". Técnicamente no era por el recital, se corrigió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Las niñas estaban listas; los ensayos habían salido perfectos. Las pequeñas eran tan adorables que los errores no tendrían importancia. Eran los momentos previos y posteriores a los recitales los que angustiaban a Alice. Eso y los padres

Sabía que algunos quedarían insatisfechos con la actuación de sus hijas. Y otros, incluso más numerosos, tratarían de presionarla para que acelerase la instrucción.

¿Por qué su Pavlova aún no bailaba en _pointe_?.¿Por qué la parte de la bailarina de la señora Jones era más larga que la de la señora Smith?.¿No debía Sue pasar al nivel medio?

A menudo las explicaciones de Alice sobre anatomía, crecimiento e los huesos, resistencia y sincronización solo daban pie a más sugerencias. Normalmente empleaba una combinación de halagos, terquedad e intimidación para mantenerlos a raya. Se preciaba de saber manejar a los padres demasiados entusiastas. A fin de cuentas, se dijo, ¿no había sido así su madre?

Mae Dunne había deseado, más que ninguna otra cosa, ver a su hija en el escenario.

Tenía las piernas cortas y un cuerpo excesivamente menudo y compacto. Pero había tenido alma de bailarina. Mediante la pura determinación y el aprendizaje, se había hecho un sitio en el _corps de ballet_ de una pequeña compañía itinerante.

Mae se había casado con casi treinta años.

Resignada al hecho de que nunca llegaría a ser una bailarina estrella, se dedicó a la enseñanza durante cierto tiempo, tiempo sus propias frustraciones hacían de ella una maestra pésima.

El nacimiento de Alice hizo que todo cambiara. Ella no sería jamás primera bailarina, pero su hija sí podría serlo.

Las lecciones empezaron cuando Alice tenía cinco años, bajo la supervisión continua de su madre.

Desde entonces, su vida había sido un torbellino de clases, recitales, zapatillas de ballet y música clásica. Su dieta había sido escrupulosamente controlada, y la preocupación por su estatura fue constante, hasta que quedó claro que no sobrepasaría el metro sesenta.

Mae estaba satisfecha. Los zapatos de baile añadían algunos centímetros a la estatura de una bailarina, y una profesional demasiado alta tenía más dificultades a la hora de encontrar compañeros de baile.

Alice había heredado la estatura de su madre, pero para orgullo de Mae, poseía un cuerpo esbelto y delicado. Después de una etapa breve y difícil, Alice había eclosionado como una adolescente de exquisita belleza: cabello rubio y sedoso, piel marfileña y ojos azules con cejas finas y arqueadas. Poseía una estructura ósea elegante, que enmascaraba una robusta fortaleza obtenida tras tantos años de entrenamiento. Sus brazos y piernas eran esbeltos, con músculos largos propios de una bailarina clásica. Las plegarias de Mae habían sido escuchadas.

Alice daba el tipo de bailarina y tenía talento. Mae no necesitaba la opinión de ningún profesor para confirmar lo que veía por sí misma. Su hija poseía la coordinación necesaria, la técnica, la resistencia y la capacidad. Pero además, ponía en ello el corazón.

A los dieciocho años, Alice fue admitida en una compañía de Nueva Cork. A diferencia de su madre, no se quedó en el _corps_. Llegó a ser solista y más tarde, al cumplir los veinte, se convirtió en primera bailarina.

Durante casi dos años, pareció que los sueños de Mae se habían hecho realidad. Luego, sin previo aviso, Alice se había visto obligada a dejar su puesto y regresar a Connecticut.

Llevaba tres años dedicada a dar clases de danza. Aunque Mae parecía amargada, Alice se lo tomaba con más filosofía. Todavía seguía siendo bailarina. Eso nunca cambiaría.

Las nubes volvieron a desplazarse y taparon el sol. Alice se estremeció, deseando no haberse dejado la chaqueta en el asiento delantero del coche, donde la había arrojado en el calor de su exasperación. Llevaba los brazos desnudos, cubiertos solamente a la altura de los hombros por una malla de color azul pálido.

Se había puesto unos vaqueros encima de los calentadores, pero aun así echaba de menos la chaqueta. Dado que pensar en ella no la haría entrar en calor, Alice apretó el paso y emprendió un ligero trote. Sus músculos respondieron de inmediato. Había fluidez en sus movimientos, una gracia instintiva más que premeditada. Empezó a disfrutar de la carrera. Formaba parte de su naturaleza buscar el placer y encontrarlo. Bruscamente, como si una mano hubiese retirado el tapón, la lluvia comenzó a caer. Alice se detuvo para contemplar el cielo revuelto y oscurecido.

-¿Y qué más?-preguntó.

Le respondió el profundo retumbar de un trueno. Con una media sonrisa, meneó la cabeza. La casa de los Moorefield estaba en la otra acera. Alice decidió hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio.

Abrazándose a sí misma, empezó a cruzar la carretera. El estridente sonido de un claxon hizo que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza y vio la forma difusa de un coche que se acercaba a través del manto de la lluvia.

Se apartó instantáneamente de un salto y, resbalando sobre el pavimento húmedo aterrizó con un plaf en un charco poco profundo.

Alice cerró los ojos mientras su pulso se aceleraba. Oyó el fuerte chirrido de unos frenos y la fricción de unos neumáticos. "Dentro de algunos años", pensó mientras el agua fría calaba sus vaqueros, "me reiré al acordarme de esto. Pero ahora no me río". Dio una patada y el agua del charco saltó en todas direcciones.

-¿Ha perdido usted el juicio?.

Alice oyó el rugido a través de la lluvia y abrió los ojos. A su lado había un gigante furioso y empapado. O un demonio, se dijo, mirándolo con cautela mientras se cernía sobre ella. Iba vestido de negro. Su cabello era rubio. Su rostro, empapado por la lluvia, era anguloso y bronceado. Había algo ligeramente perverso en aquella cara. Quizá era por las cejas, que se arqueaban levemente en los extremos. Quizá era por el extraño contraste de sus ojos, de un color verde pálido que hacía pensar en el mar. Y, en aquel momento, estaban furiosos. Su nariz era larga y algo afilada, lo que contribuía a acentuar el aspecto anguloso de sus facciones.

La ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo a causa de la lluvia y dejaba entrever una complexión firme y bien proporcionada.

De no haber estado tan absorta en su rostro, Alice la habría admirado profesionalmente. Sin habla, se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Está herida? -inquirió él al ver que no contestaba a su primera pregunta. No había preocupación en su voz, solo ira contenida.

Alice negó con la cabeza y siguió mirándolo. Con una impaciente maldición, él la agarró por los brazos y tiró de ella, levantándola del suelo antes de ponerla de pie.

-¿Es que no mira por dónde va?-espetó, dándole un rápido zarandeo antes de soltarla.

No era el gigante que Alice había imaginado. Era alto, desde luego, quizá unos treinta centímetros más alto que ella, pero no un gigante quebrantahuesos o una aparición satánica. Empezó a sentirse más estúpida que asustada.

-Lo siento muchísimo-comenzó a decir. Sabía perfectamente que había cometido un error y estaba más que dispuesta a admitirlo.-Miré, pero no vi…

-¿Qué miró?.- la interrumpió él. La impaciencia de su tono apenas ocultaba una ira más profunda y reprimida. -Pues quizá debería empezar a usar sus gafas. Seguro que su padre habrá pagado un buen dinero por ellas.

Estalló otro relámpago, abriendo en el cielo un surco blanco. Más que por la palabras, Alice se sintió ofendida por el tono.

-No uso gafas-contestó.

-Pues quizá debería usarlas.

-Veo perfectamente -Alice se retiró un mechón de cabello húmedo de la ceja.

-No debería cometer la imprudencia de ponerse en medio de la carretera.

La lluvia resbalaba por las mejillas de Alice mientras lo miraba. Le extrañó que no se convirtiera en vapor.

-Ya me he disculpado -dijo colocándose las manos en las caderas. -O iba a hacerlo antes de que la emprendiera conmigo. Si espera que me ponga de rodillas, olvídelo. Si no hubiera tocado el claxon de esa manera, no habría resbalado en ese estúpido charco-se limpió inútilmente el trasero de los pantalones.- ¿Imagino que no se le ha ocurrido disculparse?.

-No-respondió él sin inmutarse,- no se me ha ocurrido. Yo no soy responsable de su torpeza.

-¿Torpeza-repitió Alice abriendo los ojos de par en par. ¿Torpeza?- su voz se quebró. Para ella, no había un insulto más vil. ¿Cómo se atreve?.

Había tolerado el chapuzón en el charco, había tolerado su rudeza, pero no soportaría aquello.

-¡Es usted el hombre más deplorable que he conocido jamás!-con el rostro inflamado de cólera, Alice se retiró impacientemente el cabello, que la lluvia insistía en introducirle en los ojos. Estos brillaban con un azul imposiblemente vívido contra su piel congestionada.

-Casi me atropella, me da un susto de muerte, me arroja a un charco, me sermonea como si fuera una niña corta de vista, ¡ Y ahora tiene la desfachatez de llamarme torpe!.

Él enarcó una ceja ante la pasión de su discurso.

-Quien se pica…-murmuró, y luego la sorprendió agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo?-exigió saber Alice, tratando de no inmutarse, aunque la pregunta acabó en un chillido.

-Salir de este maldito aguacero-él abrió la portezuela del lado del conductor y la introdujo en el coche sin ninguna ceremonia. Automáticamente Alice se deslizó al otro asiento para dejarle sitio.

-No puedo dejarla ahí bajo la lluvia-Prosiguió él con tono áspero mientras se colocaba ante el volante y cerraba la portezuela. La tormenta azotaba el cristal de parabrisas.

Él se pasó los dedos por el grueso mechón de cabello pegado en su frente, y Alice de inmediato quedó fascinada por aquella mano.

Tenía la palma amplia y dedos largos de pianista. Casi se compadeció de él. Pero, entonces, él giró la cabeza. Su mirada bastó para disipar cualquier compasión.

-¿Hacia dónde va?-preguntó en un tono lacónico, como si dirigiera la pregunta a un niño. Alice enderezó los hombros empapados y ateridos.

-Voy a mi casa. Está a eso de un Kilómetro, por esta misma carretera.

Él volvió a arquear las cejas mientras contemplaba a Alice larga y detenidamente. El cabello húmedo enmarcaba su rostro. Tenía las pestañas oscuras y onduladas, sin ayuda de ningún rímel, sobre unos ojos casi asombrosamente azules. Su boca se fruncía en un mohín, pero era obvio que no pertenecía a la niña por la que inicialmente la había tomado. Aun sin pintar, era claramente una boca de mujer. Aquel rostro tenía algo más que simple belleza; no obstante, antes de que pudiera definir qué era ese algo, Alice se estremeció, distrayéndolo.

-Si sale cuando está lloviendo-dijo suavemente mientras alargaba el brazo hacia el asiento trasero,- debe ponerse la ropa adecuada -le puso una chaqueta color café en la falda.

-No necesito…-empezó a decir Alice, pero la interrumpieron dos estornudos seguidos. Con los dientes apretados, coló los brazos en la chaqueta mientras el ponía el motor en marcha. Condujeron en silencio, con la lluvia tamborileando sobre el techo del vehículo.

De pronto, a Alice se le ocurrió pensar que aquel hombre era un absoluto desconocido. Ella conocía de nombre o de vista a casi toda la gente que vivía en aquel pequeño pueblo costero, pero jamás había visto a aquel hombre. No habría olvidado su cara. En el ambiente tranquilo y amigable de Cliffside, era fácil confiarse, pero Alice también había pasado varios años en Nueva Cork. Conocía los peligros que entrañaba subirse en el coche de un desconocido. Disimuladamente, se arrimó más a la portezuela del pasajero.

-Un poco tarde para pensar en eso-dijo él tranquilamente.

Alice giró rápidamente la cabeza. Pensó, aunque no podía estar segura, que la comisura de su boca se había arqueado ligeramente. Ladeó el mentón.

-Es ahí-dijo fríamente, señalando hacia la izquierda.-La casa de cedro con buhardillas.

Con un ronroneo, el coche se detuvo delante de una verja blanca. Haciendo acopio de toda su dignidad, Alice se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Quería expresar su agradecimiento en un tono deliberadamente gélido.

-Será mejor que se quite esa ropa mojada -aconsejó él antes de que ella pudiera hablar.- Y la próxima vez mire en ambas direcciones antes de cruzar la calle.

Alice solo pudo emitir un resoplido amortiguado de ira mientras buscaba la manija de la puerta. Internándose de nuevo bajo el torrente de lluvia, lo miró con rabia a través del asiento.

-Mil gracias -dijo y cerró la portezuela de golpe. Luego rodeó el coche y cruzó la verja, olvidando que llevaba puesta la chaqueta de un desconocido.

Entró como una exhalación en la casa. Aún hecha una furia, permaneció de pie, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, llamándose a sí misma al orden. El incidente había sido exasperante, indignante incluso, pero lo último que deseaba era tener que contárselo a su madre. Alice sabía que su semblante era demasiado expresivo, sus ojos demasiado reveladores.

Su tendencia a manifestar de una forma tan visible sus sentimientos había sido una baza en su carrera. Cuando interpretaba _ Giselle_, se sentía como Giselle. El público podía leer la tragedia en el rostro de Lindsay. Cuando bailaba se dejaba embelesar completamente por la música y la historia. NO obstante, cuando se quitaba las zapatillas de ballet y volvía a ser Alice Dunne, sabía que no era prudente que sus ojos dejaran traslucir sus pensamientos.

Si notaba que estaba disgustada, Mae la interrogaría y exigiría un relato pormenorizado de los hechos, para luego ponerse a criticar. En aquellos momentos, lo que menos necesitaba Alice era un sermón.

Empapada y exhausta, empezó a subir cansadamente las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. Fue entonces cuando oyó las pisadas lentas y desiguales, un recordatorio constante del accidente en el que había muerto su padre..

-¡Hola! Iba arriba a cambiarme -Alice se retiró el cabello mojado de la cara para sonreír a su madre, que permanecía al pie de la escalera.

Mae descansó la mano en el poste. Aunque tenía el pelo teñido de rubio e iba impecablemente maquillada, el efecto quedaba estropeado por su expresión sempiternamente insatisfecha.

-El coche dio problemas -prosiguió Alice antes de que se iniciara el interrogatorio.- Me pilló la lluvia antes de que pudiera encontrar a alguien que me trajera. Andy tendrá que llevarme de vuelta esta noche -se le ocurrió añadir en el último momento.

-Has olvidado devolverle la chaqueta -observó Mae. Se apoyó pesadamente en el poste mientras miraba a su hija. El tiempo húmedo atormentaba su cadera.

-¿La chaqueta? -desconcertada, Alice bajó los ojos y vio las mangas, empapadas y demasiado largas, que cubrían sus brazos. ¡OH, no!.

-Bueno, no te preocupes tanto -dijo Mae con irritación mientras desplazaba su peso al otro pie. Andy puede arreglárselas sin ella hasta la noche.

-¿Andy?-repitió Alice. Luego comprendió la conexión que había hecho su madre.

Las explicaciones, decidió, eran demasiado complicadas. -Supongo que sí -asintió sin darle importancia. Bajó un peldaño y colocó la mano encima de la de su madre. Pareces cansada, madre. ¿Has descansado hoy?.

-No me trates como a una niña -dijo Mae con brusquedad, y Alice se tensó de inmediato. Retiró la mano.

-Lo siento- su tono era contenido, pero un brillo de dolor iluminaba sus ojos.- Subiré a cambiarme antes de cenar -quiso volverse, pero Mae la agarró el brazo.

-Alice- suspiró, leyendo con facilidad las emociones reflejadas en aquellos ojos grandes y azules. Perdóname. Hoy estoy de mal humor. La lluvia me deprime.

-Sí, lo sé- la voz de Alice se suavizó.

Había sido la lluvia, unida a unos neumáticos deficientes, lo que había provocado el accidente de sus padres.

-Y odias estar aquí, cuidándome, cuando deberías estar en Nueva Cork.

-Madre…

-Es inútil- el tono de Mae volvía a ser severo. Nada irá bien hasta que estés en el lugar al que perteneces, donde debes estar- se giró y se alejó por el pasillo con pasos irregulares y torpes.

Alice vio cómo desaparecía antes de volverse para subir las escaleras. "El lugar al que pertenezco" se dijo mientras entraba en su cuarto. "¿y qué lugar es ese?".

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. El cuarto era espacioso y bien ventilado, con dos amplias ventanas situadas una al lado de la otra. En la cómoda, que había pertenecido a su abuela, había una colección de caracolas recogidas en la playa situada a poco más de un kilómetro de la casa. En un rincón había una estantería con libros de su infancia. La descolorida alfombra oriental era un trofeo que Alice se había llevado consigo cuando cerró su apartamento de Nueva Cork. La mecedora procedía del mercadillo que solían poner a dos manzanas de allí, y el grabado de Rendir lo había adquirido en una galería de arte de Maniatan. Su habitación, se dijo, reflejaba los dos mundos en los que había vivido.

Sobre la cama estaban colgadas las zapatillas de baile que había usado en su primer solo profesional. Lindsay se acercó a ellas y pasó los dedos por las cintas de satén.

Recordó cómo las había cosido, el nudo de excitación que sintió en el estómago. Recordó la cara extasiada de su madre tras la actuación, y la expresión admirada de su padre.

De eso hacía toda una vida, pensó mientras dejaba que el satén resbalara por sus dedos. En aquel entonces había creído que todo era posible. Y quizá, durante un tiempo, lo había sido.

Sonriendo, Alice se permitió recordar la música, el movimiento, la magia, los momentos en que había sentido que su cuerpo se movía con libertad y fluidez, sin restricciones.

La realidad regresaba después, con calambres indescriptibles, pies que sangraban y músculos tensos. ¿Cómo había podido, una y otra vez, contorsionarse para dibujar las líneas antinaturales que componían la danza? Pero lo había hecho, se había esforzado hasta el límite de su capacidad y su resistencia. Se había entregado por entero, sacrificando su cuerpo y los años. Solo había existido la danza. La había absorbido por completo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alice volvió al presente. De aquello, recordó, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

Se quitó la chaqueta mojada y la miró ceñuda.

¿Qué hago yo con esto?, se preguntó.

Volvió a recordar la descarada rudeza de su propietario. Su ceño se intensificó. Bueno, si la quería, podía volver a buscarla. Una rápida inspección del tejido y de la etiqueta le dijo que no era una prenda de vestir que se pudiera olvidar como si tal cosa. Pero el olvido no había sido culpa suya, se dijo mientras se acercaba al armario para sacar una percha. Se habría acordado de devolverla si aquel hombre no la hubiera puesto tan furiosa.

Alice colgó la chaqueta en el armario y después empezó a quitarse la ropa empapada. Se puso una gruesa bata de felpilla sobre la temblorosa piel y cerró las puertas del armario.

Se dijo que debía olvidarse de la chaqueta y del hombre al que pertenecía. Ninguno de los dos, decidió, tenía nada que ver con ella.

* * *

**ojala les aya gustado ste a cap.. aver el sguiente..**

**bye GBU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: los personajes no son mios pertenecen a S. M, y la historia le pertenece a Nora Roberts**

Capitulo 2

Era una Alice Dunne totalmente distinta la que saludaba a los padres dos horas después. Llevaba una blusa de volantes y una falda plisada, ambas de color azul claro, y el cabello cuidadosamente recogido en un moño.

Sus facciones denotaban serenidad y compostura. De la mujer empapada y furiosa no quedaba ni rastro. En su preocupación por el recital, había olvidado por completo el incidente de la lluvia.

Las sillas estaban dispuestas en hileras, para que los familiares pudieran ver la actuación de las niñas. Detrás había una mesa con café y galletas surtidas.

Alice podía escuchar murmullos de conversación por toda la sala, lo cual le hizo pensar en otros recitales de antaño. Su mente voló hacia la habitación contigua, donde veinticuatro chicas se afanaban con los tutes y las zapatillas de danza.

Estaba nerviosa. Bajo su sonrisa y su aparente calma exterior, sentía tanta ansiedad como la que acostumbraba a experimentar en todos los espectáculos, a pesar de que estaba tan habituada a ellos que casi podía anticipar cada uno de los pasos.

Ella misma había pasado por aquello antes, por las etapas de preescolar, intermedia y avanzada, hasta alcanzar el nivel superior. Ahora era la maestra. No había ni un solo aspecto de los recitales que no hubiese conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Había puesto en el reproductor de CD una lenta sonata de Beethoven para atemperar su inquietud e ir creado ambiente. Qué estupidez, se dijo, que una profesional experimentada, una maestra de reconocido prestigio, hubiera de alterarse por una simple representación. Pero no podía evitarlo. Alice ponía el corazón en todo lo relacionado con su academia y sus alumnas. Deseaba ansiosamente que la noche fuese un éxito.

Sonriendo, estrechó la mano de un padre que seguramente habría preferido quedarse en casa viendo un partido de fútbol. Se deslizaba subrepticiamente el dedo bajo el nudo de la agobiante e incómoda corbata.

De haber tenido más confianza con él, Alice se habría reído y le habría sugerido que se la quitara.

Desde que empezó a organizar recitales, dos años atrás, uno de sus principales objetivos era relajar a los padres. Lograr que se encontraran a gusto significaba tener un público más entusiasta, lo que a su vez procuraba un mayor número de alumnas a la academia. De hecho, la había abierto pensando en la publicidad de boca a boca, y era la recomendación e los vecinos, de los conocidos, lo que la mantenía a flote. Ahora era su trabajo, su pasión y su forma de ganarse la vida.

Se consideraba afortunada de haber podido aunar ambas cosas por segunda vez en su vida.

Consciente de que muchos familiares de las bailarinas habían acudido para cumplir el expediente, Alice estaba determinada a depararles un rato agradable. En cada recital, procuraba no solo variar el programa, sino buscar la coreografía más indicada para el talento y las capacidades de cada bailarina.

Sabía que no todas las madres eran tan ambiciosas como Mae respecto a sus hijas, y que no todos los padres las apoyaban tanto como su padre la había apoyado a ella.

"Pero han venido, después de todo", se dijo, contemplando al grupo congregado en la academia. Habían acudido a pesar de la lluvia, renunciado a su programa de televisión favorito o a dar una cabezadita en el sofá después de la cena.

Alice sonrió, conmovida por la generosidad de los padres con respeto a sus hijos, una generosidad que solía pasar inadvertida.

De repente pensó en lo mucho que se alegraba de haber vuelto, de lo contenta que se sentía estando allí. Sí. Había amado Nueva Cork, con su frenético ritmo de vida, sus desafíos, su innegable excitación; pero los sencillos placeres de un pueblo pequeño, y sus tranquilas calles, la satisfacían de sobra ahora.

Todos los presentes se conocían, ya fuese de vista o personalmente. La madre de una de las bailarinas mayores había sido canguro de Alice veinte años atrás. En aquel entonces llevaba coleta, recordó, mientras miraba su actual peinado, más corto y sofisticado. Una coleta larga, sujeta con una cinta de colores, que hacía oscilar mientras caminaba y que a Alice le había parecido preciosa. El recuerdo la confortó y contribuyó a calmar sus nervios.

Quizá todo el mundo debería marcharse de su pueblo natal en algún momento, se dijo, y regresar ya de adultos, ya fuera para quedarse o no. Qué revelación era ver, con una perspectiva de adulto, las cosas y las personas que se conocieron en la infancia.

-Alice.

Se giró para saludar a una antigua compañera de colegio, ahora madre de una de sus alumnas más pequeñas.

-Hola Jackie. Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

Jackie era una morena competente y capaz.

Alice recordaba que había formado parte de un sorprendente número de comités durante sus años en el instituto.

-Estamos tremendamente nerviosos -confesó Jackie, refiriéndose a sí misma, a su marido y a su hija.

Alice siguió su mirada a través de la sala y vio a la antigua estrella del atletismo, convertido en agente de seguros, con quien Jackie se había casado al año de su graduación.

Estaba hablando con dos parejas de ancianos. Todos los abuelos habían asistido también, se dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Se supone que debéis estar nerviosos -comentó Alice. -Es lo habitual.

-Espero que lo haga bien- dijo Jackie, sobre todo por ella. Desea tanto impresionar a su padre…..

-Lo hará estupendamente- le aseguró Alice, apretando su mano nerviosa.- Y todas están preciosas, gracias a la ayuda que me has prestado con los trajes. Aún no había tenido ocasión de darte las gracias.

-Oh, ha sido un placer-afirmó Jackie. Mirando de nuevo hacia su familia, añadió en tono bajo; -los abuelos pueden ser terribles.

Alice emitió una risita suave, sabiendo que aquellos abuelos en particular adoraban a su pequeña bailarina.

-Eso es, ríete- le dijo Jackie desdeñosamente, aunque una sonrisa de auto reprobación asomó a sus labios. -Tú aún no tienes que preocuparte de abuelos…ni de suegros- añadió, confiriendo a sus palabras un tono deliberadamente ominoso. -Por cierto- el cambio de tono de Jackie puso a Alice inmediatamente en guardia. -¿Te acuerdas de mi primo Tod?.

-Sí-respondió Alice con cautela cuando Jackie hizo una pausa.

-Vendrá al pueblo dentro de una par de semanas, para pasar un día o dos. –Jackie sonrió sin malicia.- Me preguntó por ti la última vez que telefoneó.

-Jackie…-empezó a decir Alice, decidida a mostrarse firme.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve a cenar?.-Prosiguió Jackie, impidiéndole evadirse.-Quedó prendado de ti el año pasado, y no se quedará mucho tiempo. Tiene un negocio magnífico en New Hampshire. Informática, creo que ya te lo comenté.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Alice al cabo de pocos segundos.

Uno de los inconvenientes de estar soltera en un pueblo pequeño, se dijo, era tener que eludir continuamente las intrigas casamenteras de las bienintencionadas amistades.

Las insinuaciones y sugerencias de posibles parejas se habían multiplicado desde que Mae comenzaba a mejorar. Alice sabía que para evitar un aluvión, debía sentar un precedente, así que se mantuvo firme.

-Jackie, ya sabes lo ocupada que estoy…..

-Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso, Alice -se apresuró ad decir Jackie.- Todas las niñas te adoran, pero una mujer necesita divertirse de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?. ¿No hay nada serio entre Andy y tú?.

-No, desde luego que no, pero…

-Entonces, no veo ninguna necesidad de que te recluyas a ti misma.

-Mi madre….

-Tenía muy buen aspecto cuando fui a tu casa el otro día a dejar los trajes- prosiguió Jackie implacablemente. -Fue estupendo ver que ya se había levantado. Incluso noté que había ganado algo de peso.

-Sí, es cierto, pero…

-Tod llegará el jueves de la semana que viene. Le diré que te llame- dijo Jackie animadamente antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia su familia, abriéndose paso entre el público.

Alice observó cómo se alejaba entre irritada y divertida. Era imposible ganarle a alguien que jamás te dejaba acabar una frase, se dijo.

En fin, pensó, un primo con la voz trémula y las palmas ligeramente sudorosas no estarían tan mal para una velada.

Su agenda no estaba precisamente abarrotada de citas, ni tampoco podía decirse que una multitud de hombres fascinantes se agolpase ante su puerta.

Pero no era el momento de preocuparse por la futura cena, son de pensar en sus alumnas, de modo que se dirigió hacia los vestuarios. Allí, al menos, su autoridad era absoluta.

Una vez dentro, se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y respiró despacio y hondo. Ante sí reinaba el caos, pero un caos al que era inmune. Las chicas charlaban con entusiasmo, se ayudaban unas a otras a ponerse los trajes o ensayaban los pasos por última vez. Una de las bailarinas mayores ejecutaba _Pliés_ mientras un par de crías de cinco años andaban en pleno tira y afloja con una zapatilla de ballet. Era el típico alboroto entre bambalinas. Alice se enderezó, alzando la voz.

-Prestadme atención, por favor- su tono afable se elevó por encima del parloteo y atrajo todas las miradas hacia ella. -Empezaremos dentro de diez minutos. Beth, Josey- se dirigió a dos de las bailarinas mayores- ayudad a las pequeñas.

Consultó su reloj, preguntándose por qué la pianista se demoraba tanto. Si el desastre se consumaba, utilizaría el reproductor de CD.

Se agachó para ajustarle las mallas a una joven alumna y se enfrentó a los nervios y las preguntas de las demás.

-Señorita Dunne, no habrá sentado a mi hermano en la primera fila. ¿Verdad? Me hace muecas horribles.

-Está en la segunda fila empezando por detrás- repuso Alice, con la boca llena de horquillas, mientras daba los últimos toques al peinado de una alumna.

-Señorita Dunne, estoy preocupada por la segunda serie de _Jetés_

-Hazlo como en el ensayo. Seguro que lo harás maravillosamente.

-Señorita Dunne, Kate se ha pintado las uñas de rojo.

-Mmm -Alice miró de nuevo el reloj.

-Señorita Dunne, sobre los _fouettés_….

-Cinco, nada más.

-Deberíamos maquilarnos para que no se nos vea tan pálidas en el escenario – se quejó una bailarina de poca edad.

-No- dijo Alice tajantemente, reprimiendo una sonrisa. -¡Mónica, gracias a Dios!-exclamó aliviada cuando una atractiva joven entró por la puerta trasera.

Estaba a punto de utilizar el CD.

-Siento llegar tarde- Mónica sonrió alegremente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

A sus veinte años, Mónica Anderson era una joven atractiva y saludable. Su espesa melena rubia adornaba un semblante de facciones pecosas y ojos castaños, grandes y vivaces. De figura alta y atlética, poseía un corazón más puro que Alice había conocido jamás en cualquiera. Recogía gatos callejeros, estaba siempre dispuesta a escuchar a todo el mundo y, pese a cualquier discrepancia, nunca pensaba mal de nade. A Alice le caía bien por su genuina bondad.

Por añadidura, Mónica poseía un verdadero talento para el piano. Sabía mantener el tempo, interpretando a los clásicos fielmente sin florituras que pudieran distraer a las bailarinas. Sin embargo, se dijo Alice suspirando, no estaba lo que se decía obsesionada con la puntualidad.

-Nos quedan unos cinco minutos-recordó Alice a Mónica mientras esta dirigía sus generosas curvas hacia la puerta.

-No hay problema. Saldré enseguida. Esta es Rosalie- siguió diciendo Mónica, señalando a la chica que permanecía de pie junto a la puerta. -Es bailarina. -Alice fijó su atención en la joven de ojos azulados y labios delicados. Sus cabellos rubios y ondulados, enmarcaban un semblante pequeño y triangular, y caía sobre sus omóplatos. Sus facciones, algo irregulares, no eran gran cosa individualmente, pero combinadas resultaban arrebatadoras. Era una joven a punto de convertirse en mujer. Aunque su porte era relajado y lleno de confianza, había algo en sus ojos que denotaba incertidumbre y nerviosismo. Aquellos ojos hicieron que Alice esbozara una cálida sonrisa y le ofreciera la mano.

-Hola Rosalie.

-Interpretaré una obertura rápida para tranquilizar los ánimos -terció Mónica. No obstante, cuando se volvió para salir, Rosalie le agarró la manga.

-Pero, Mónica…-protestó la chica.

-OH, Rosalie quiere hablar contigo, Alice -sonrió alegremente, mostrando los dientes, mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-No te preocupes- dijo a la muchacha.- Alice es muy simpática, te lo garantizo- aseguró mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta que conducía al estudio.

Alice meneó la cabeza, divertida, pero al volverse observó que Rosalie se había ruborizado. Dado que poseía una notable capacidad para tratar con desconocidos, era capaz de distinguir enseguida a quien carecía de ella.

Tocó ligeramente el brazo de la chica.

-Mónica es única -sonriendo de nuevo prosiguió: -ahora, si me echas una mano con las bailarinas, podremos hablar.

- No quiero estorbar, señorita Dunne.

En respuesta, Alice señaló hacia la confusión del vestuario.

-Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Era perfectamente capaz de organizar a las bailarinas ella sola, pero comprendió al observar cómo Rosalie se relajaba, que su gesto había sido el apropiado. Intrigada, observó los movimientos de la chica, reconociendo en ella una gracia natural, un estilo cultivado. Luego centró toda su atención en sus alumnas. Al cabo de pocos momentos, el silencio volvía a reinar en la habitación.

Alice abrió la puerta, hizo una rápida señal a Mónica y la música empezó a sonar mientras las alumnas más jóvenes de Alice se deslizaban hacia el escenario.

-Qué monas son con esa edad- murmuró.-Pocas cosas hay que hagan mal -las primeras piruetas habían arrancado ya algunos aplausos. -Postura- susurró a las pequeñas bailarinas. -Luego, dirigiéndose a Rosalie, preguntó: -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estudiando?

-Desde los cinco años. -Alice asintió sin despegar los ojos de las pequeñas artistas. -¿Qué edad tienes?

-Diecisiete- Rosalie respondió con una determinación tal que Alice enarcó una ceja.-Los cumplí el mes pasado-añadió casi a la defensiva.

Alice sonrió, aunque continuó observando a las bailarinas.

-Yo también tenía cinco años cuando empecé. Mi madre aún conserva mis primeras zapatillas de ballet.

-La vi bailar en Don Quijote- dijo Rosalie rápidamente. Alice se giró, pera ver que la chica la miraba con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

-¿En serio?. ¿Cuándo?.

-Hace cinco años, en Nueva Cork. Estuvo magnífica- en los ojos de Rosalie había tal expresión de admiración, que Alice alzó una mano hasta su mejilla. Rosalie se puso rígida, pero Alice, desconcertada, sonrió de todos modos.

-Gracias. Siempre ha sido mi ballet favorito. Tan lleno de luz y de fuego….

-Algún día interpretaré a Dulcinea -parte del nerviosismo había desaparecido de la voz de Rosalie. Ahora sus ojos miraban directamente a los de Alice.

Observándola, Alice se dijo que nunca había visto un físico más adecuado para el papel.

-¿Y quieres seguir estudiando?

-Sí- Rosalie se humedeció los labios.

Alice ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de estudiarla.

-¿Conmigo?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza antes de que la palabra brotara de sus labios.

-Sí.

-Mañana es sábado -dijo Alice al tiempo que hacía una indicación con la mano al siguiente grupo de bailarinas. -La primera clase es a las diez. ¿Puedes venir a las nueve? -las triunfantes preescolares regresaron al camerino. -Me gustaría comprobar qué nivel tienes para saber dónde colocarte. Trae tus zapatillas de ballet.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron excitados.

-Sí, señorita Dunne. A las nueve en punto.

-También me gustaría hablar con tus padres, Rosalie, si alguno o ambos pueden acompañarte…

Mónica varió el tempo para presentar al grupo siguiente.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente hace unos meses.

Alice oyó la tímida declaración mientras hacía salir al grupo al escenario. Por encima de las cabezas de las chicas, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rosalie. Vio que la luz que había en ellos se había apagado.

-OH, Rosalie, lo siento muchísimo -la lástima y la consternación hicieron más profundo su tono. Sabía lo que era la tragedia. Pero Rosalie meneó bruscamente la cabeza, rehuyendo el contacto de su mano.

Reprimiendo la necesidad instintiva de consolarla, Alice guardó silencio mientras la chica recobraba la compostura. Reconoció en ella a una persona muy reservada, que aún no estaba dispuesta a compartir sus emociones.

-Vivo con mi tío -prosiguió Rosalie, sin atisbo de emoción alguna en su voz, baja y suave. -Acabamos de instalarnos en la casa que hay en las afueras del pueblo.

-La casa del acantilado -un renovado interés centelleó en los ojos de Alice. -Oí que la habían vendido. Es una casa extraordinaria. -Rosalie se limitó a mirar al vacío.

"La odia", decidió Alice, sintiendo una nueva punzada de compasión. "Odia todo lo que tenga relación

con ella".

-Bueno, en ese caso, quizá tu tío pueda venir contigo. Si hay algún inconveniente, que me llame por teléfono. Mi nombre figura en la guía, y es importante que hable con él antes de fijar tus horarios.

Una súbita sonrisa iluminó el semblante de Rosalie.

-Gracias, señorita Dunne.

Alice se giró para acallar a un par de jovencitas. Cuando volvió a mirar, Rosalie ya se había ido.

"Una chica extraña", se dijo mientras complacía a una de las pequeñas tomándola en brazos. "Solitaria". Aquel parecía un término muy adecuado, y Alice acarició con la nariz el cuello de la pequeña. Ella no había conocido mucha soledad en su vida, pero sabía identificarla. La entristecía verla reflejada en los ojos de alguien tan joven.

Se preguntó cómo sería su tío mientras veía a sus alumnas de nivel intermedio interpretar una pieza breve de La Bella Durmiente.

¿Será amable?. ¿Comprensivo?. Pensó de nuevo en aquellos ojos grandes y oscuros, y suspiró.

Mónica había encontrado a otra criatura abandonada, y Alice comprendió que ya habría empezado a tomarle cariño. Sonriendo, besó la mejilla de la pequeña bailarina y luego la soltó.

"Mañana", se dijo Alice, "veremos si está capacitada para la danza".

Alice empezó a preguntarse si la lluvia duraría eternamente. Estaba cómoda y abrigada en su cama, pero la noche fue avanzando y no conseguía dormirse.

Era extraño, se dijo, porque normalmente el repiqueteo de la lluvia y la suave colcha que la envolvía la

habrían inducido al sueño.

Quizá era el vestigio de la tensión del recital lo que mantenía su mente alerta.

Todo había salido bien, recordó satisfecha. Las pequeñas, pese a sus poses dubitativas, estuvieron tan adorables como ella había esperado, y las mayores hicieron gala de toda la gracia y la desenvoltura que Alice habría podido pedirles.

¡Ojalá tuviera más chicos en sus clases!.

Suspiró. Tenía que sacarse eso de la cabeza. El recital había ido bien y sus alumnas estaban contentas. Algunas habían demostrado tener potencial. No obstante, sus pensamientos pronto derivaron hacia aquella chica rubia, Rosalie.

Alice había visto ambición en ella, pero se preguntaba si también encontraría talento. Recordando los ojos de Rosalie, la necesidad y vulnerabilidad que había en ellos, esperó que así fuese.

"Quiere interpretar a Dulcinea", recordó con una sonrisa triste. Sintió una punzada de amargura, sabiendo cuántas esperanzas podían verse frustradas en el mundo de la danza. Solo podía esperar que ese no fuera el caso de Rosalie, pues algo en aquella cara joven y triste había tocado su fibra sensible. En otros tiempos, interpretar a Dulcinea había sido el más ferviente deseo de la propia Alice.

Cerró los ojos, pero su mente continuaba divagando.

Por un momento, pensó en ir a la cocina para prepararse un poco de té o un chocolate caliente. Suspiró en la oscuridad. El ruido despertaría a su madre. Mae tenía el sueño muy ligero, sobre todo cuando llovía. Alice sabía lo difícil que era para su madre hacer frente a todas las contrariedades que había padecido. A la tragedia.

La cadera dolorida de Mae era un recordatorio constante de la muerte de su esposo. Alice sabía que su madre no siempre había sido feliz, pero su padre siempre la había apoyado en silencio. Perderlo había sido un golpe duro para Mae. Quien había salido de un coma en un estado de confusión y dolor, incapaz de comprender cómo su marido le había sido arrebatado.

Alice sabía que jamás podría olvidar la muerte de su esposo, sus propias heridas, la dolorosa terapia y el brusco final de la carrera de su hija.

Y ahora que Mae empezaba a aceptar la pérdida de su marido, se dijo Alice, y era capaz de moverse con algo más de soltura, solo podía pensar en que su hija retomara su carrera de bailarina.

Alice se puso de lado, colocando el brazo debajo de la almohada. La lluvia azotaba los cristales de la ventana, espoleada por el viento.

¿Qué haría falta para que su madre se resignara a algo que era inevitable?, se preguntó. ¿Qué haría falta para que se sintiera feliz? ¿Sería eso posible?

Recordó la expresión de Mae mientras permanecía al pie de las escaleras, aquella tarde. Con esa imagen regresaron las familiares sensaciones de culpa e impotencia.

Colocándose boca arriba, Alice clavó la vista en el techo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Era por la lluvia, se dijo Por la lluvia, simplemente. Para aliviar su insomnio, empezó a repasar los acontecimientos del día.

Menuda tarde había tenido. Ahora todas aquellas complicaciones diversas le arrancaron una sonrisa. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que había sido una tarde de viernes, en que las chicas mayores solían pensar únicamente en las citas del sábado, y las pequeñas en el sábado en sí, todo había ido bastante bien. ¿Con la excepción del maldito coche!

Al pensar en el coche averiado, el recuerdo de aquel hombre bajo la lluvia acudió a la mente de Alice. Frunciendo el ceño, giró la cabeza hacia el armario. En la oscuridad casi absoluta, era imposible distinguir la puerta, y aún menos el interior. Pero Alice mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

"Me pregunto" se dijo, "si volverá por la chaqueta".

¡Había sido tan grosero con ella!. Su indignación fue en aumento, reemplazando su anterior abatimiento. Alice lo prefería así. ¿Tan superior se consideraba?

"Si sale cuando está lloviendo…."Remedó mentalmente su voz baja y mesurada.

Una voz extraordinariamente atractiva, se dijo. Lástima que perteneciera a un hombre tan desagradable.

"Torpe", se dijo, echando chispas de nuevo."¡Tuvo la desfachatez de llamarme torpe!. Se colocó boca abajo y palmeó la almohada antes de reposar la cabeza en ella.

"Espero que vuelva por la chaqueta ", decidió. "Esta vez me encontrará preparada".

Sintió un gran placer imaginando una variada gama de situaciones en las que él regresaba para reclamar la chaqueta prestada.

Con altanería, desdén, condescendencia…ella tendría la sartén por el mango y humillaría a aquel hombre impresentable cuyos ojos y pómulos la obsesionaban ahora.

Cuando volvieran a encontrarse, no estaría lloviendo. Ella no estaría en desventaja, calada hasta los huesos y estornudando. Se mostraría ocurrente, lista…devastadora.

Alice sonrió para sí mientras se deslizaba hacia el sueño.

* * *

**haganme saber si no les gusta jeje**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. y la historia a la escritora N. R.**

Capitulo 3

La lluvia había formado charcos. El sol de la mañana brillaba en su superficie formando manchas de colores, mientras las gotas de agua aún impregnaban la hierba. Un leve rastro de niebla cubría la tierra. Andy encendió la calefacción del coche para combatir el frío mientras veía a Alice atravesar la puerta principal de su casa. Era, para él, la criatura más hermosa del mundo. De hecho, Andy sentía que Alice no pertenecía al mundo real. Era demasiado delicada, demasiado etérea para formar parte de la realidad terrenal.

Y su belleza era tan pura, tan frágil…Le producía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que la veía Había sido así durante quince años.

Alice sonrió y alzó la mano a guisa de saludo mientras caminaba hacia el coche por el camino de hormigón. En su sonrisa, Andy vio el afecto y la amistad que ella siempre le había ofrecido.

Le devolvió tanto la sonrisa como el saludo. No se hacía ilusiones respecto a su relación con Alice. Eran amigos y punto. Nunca serían nada más. Ni una sola vez, en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, ella lo había animado a traspasar los límites de la amistad.

No era para él, se dijo Andy mientras Alice traspasaba la verja. Pero sintió la habitual oleada de excitación cuando Alice abrió la portezuela del coche y se sentó a su lado. Su aroma era el mismo de siempre, ligero y fresco, con un toque de misterio. Andy siempre se sentía demasiado voluminoso cuando estaba junto a ella, demasiado corpulento y torpe.

Alice sonrió y le dio un rápido y afectuoso beso en la ancha mejilla.

-Me has salvado la vida, Andy -estudió su rostro, encontrándolo tan agradable como siempre; los ojos negros, dignos de confianza, los huesos fuertes, el cabellos ligeramente revuelo…la hacían sentirse cómoda y ligeramente maternal. -Te agradezco mucho que me lleves al estudio.

Él encogió sus anchos hombros. La excitación ya se había convertido en la familiar calidez que siempre experimentaba cuando ella estaba cerca.

-Sabes que para mí no es molestia.

-Sí, lo sé- admitió Alice mientras Andy se separaba del bordillo de la acera. -Por eso lo aprecio aún más- como tenía por costumbre, se colocó de lado en el asiento mientras hablaba. El contacto personal era vital para ella. –Tu madre visitará a la mía hoy.

-Lo sé- Andy condujo calle abajo con la relajada atención de quien había recorrido la misma ruta incontables veces. -Quiere convencerla de que haga ese viaje a California este invierno.

-Espero que se anime- por un momento, Alice evocó mentalmente el semblante inquieto e infeliz de su madre. -Le sentaría bien un cambio de aires.

-¿Cómo está?

Alice exhaló un largo suspiro. No había nada de lo que no pudiera hablar con Andy. No había tenido un amigo más cercano desde la infancia.

-Físicamente está mucho mejor. Ha experimentado una gran mejoría en esto tres últimos meses. Pero por lo demás….-entrelazó los dedos, y luego giró las palmas hacia arriba, un gesto que en ella siempre equivalía a un encogimiento de hombros. -Se siente frustrada, irritable, inquieta. Quiere que vuelva a Nueva Cork para dedicarme a la danza. No admite otra cosa. Se niega a aceptar que es prácticamente imposible que retome mi carrera donde la dejé. Han pasado tres años -meneó la cabeza y se sumió en un meditabundo silencio.

Andy le dio un minuto de tregua.

-¿Y tú quieres volver?

Alice volvió a mirarlo. Aunque un repentino ceño frunció su entrecejo, era de concentración, de molestia.

-No lo sé. Creo que no. Me siento satisfecha estando aquí, pero...

-¿Pero? -Andy giró a izquierda y saludó con aire ausente a dos quinceañeros en bicicleta.

-Mi trabajo me encantaba, aunque el ritmo de vida es casi brutal. Y he dicho "me encantaba"-Alice sonrió, relajándose contra el asiento. -En pasado. Pero mi madre se empeña en hablar en presente. Aunque quisiera volver, aunque lo deseara desesperadamente, las probabilidades de que la compañía volviera a admitirme son muy escasas -sus ojos se desviaron hacia las conocidas viviendas. -Ahora en muchos aspectos, mi lugar está aquí. Sienta bien estar en casa. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche que nos colamos en la casa del acantilado?- sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse, risueños. Andy respondió con una sonrisa.

-Estaba muerto de miedo. Te juro que vi de veras al fantasma. -Alice dejó escapar una risotada ligera, burbujeante.

-Con o sin fantasma, es el lugar más fantástico que he visto jamás. ¿Sabes? Al final la vendieron.

-Sí, me había enterado- Andy la miró. -Recuerdo que juraste que algún día vivirías en esa casa.

-Éramos muy jóvenes- murmuró Alice, pero la tristeza que le provocó el recuerdo era cálida, no desagradable. -Quería vivir por encima del pueblo y sentirme importante. Todas esas magníficas habitaciones, esos pasillos interminables…-recordó en voz alta.

-Esa casa en un laberinto- observó Andy en tono poco romántico. -Le han hecho muchas reformas.

-Espero que no hayan estropeado el ambiente.

-¿Te refieres a las telarañas y los ratones?

Alice arrugó la nariz.

-No, tonto. Me refiero a la grandiosidad, la magnificencia, la arrogancia. Siempre la he imaginado con los jardines en flor y las ventanas abiertas para las fiestas.

-Esas ventanas hace más de una década que no se abren, y el jardín está cubierto por la peor maleza de Nueva Inglaterra.

-No tienes visión -dijo ella en tono grave.-Bueno -prosiguió, -la chica con la que he quedado esta mañana es la sobrina del nuevo propietario de la casa. ¿Sabes algo de él?

-No. Quizá mi madre sepa algo; siempre está al tanto de los últimos chismes.

-Me cae bien la chica- musitó Alice recordando la triste belleza de Rosalie. Parece un poco perdida. Me gustaría ayudarla.

-¿Crees que necesita que la ayuden?

-Parecía un pajarillo inseguro de si la mando que se le tendía iba a acariciarlo o a aplastarlo. Me pregunto cómo será su tío.

Andy se detuvo en los aparcamientos del estudio.

-¿Qué defectos podrías encontrar en el hombre que acaba de comprar la casa del acantilado?

-Seguro que muy pocos- convino Alice cerrando la portezuela mientras Andy cerraba la suya.

-Le echaré una ojeada a tu coche- propuso él mientras se acercaba al vehículo y alzaba el capó. Alice se situó a su lado. Miró el motor frunciendo el ceño.

-Tiene un aspecto horrible.

-Convendría que lo hicieras revisar de vez en cuando -Andy hizo una mueca mientras miraba el motor cubierto de mugre; luego se fijó con disgusto en las bujías. -¿Sabes? Hay que reponer otras cosas aparte de la gasolina.

-Soy un desastre para la mecánica- dijo Alice despreocupadamente.

-No hace falta ser mecánico para cuidad mínimamente de un coche- empezó a decir Andy, y Alice dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Un sermón. Es mejor que me declare culpable -le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó ambas mejillas.-Soy una incompetente. Perdóname.

Alice observó su sonrisa justo cuando otro coche se detenía en los aparcamientos. Con los brazos aún en el cuello de Andy, giró la cabeza.

-Debe de ser Rosalie- pensó en voz alta antes de soltarlo. -Te agradeceré mucho que revises el coche, Andy. Si es algo terminal, dame la noticia con delicadeza. -Al volverse para saludar a Rosalie, Alice se quedó estupefacta.

El hombre que se aproximaba con la chica era alto y rubio. Alice sabía cómo era su voz sin necesidad de que hablase. Así como conocía su gusto en chaquetas.

-Increíble -musitó entre dientes. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Alice decidió que no era un hombre que se sorprendiera con facilidad.

-¿Señorita Dunne?- preguntó dubitativamente Rosalie. La sorpresa, la angustia y la irritación se leían fácilmente en el rostro de Alice.

-¿Qué? -Alice se quedó mirándola un momento.-OH, sí -dijo rápidamente. -Lo siento. He tenido problemas con el coche, estaba algo distraída. -Rosalie, este es mi amigo Andy Moorefield. Andy, Rose…

Andy sonrió burlón y extendió las manos embadurnadas de grasa, con lo que quedaron descartados los apretones de mano.

-Señorita Dunne- el tono de Jasper era tan neutro, que Alice se dijo que quizá no la había reconocido, después de todo.

Un vistazo fugaz a su semblante, sin embargo, invalidó tal teoría. Su expresión era de burlón reconocimiento. Aun así, le estrechó la mano con incuestionable educación, sus dedos trabando un breve pero firme contacto con los de ella.

"Yo también puedo jugar a lo mismo", decidió Alice.

-Señor Hale -dijo en tono educadamente distante. -Le agradezco que haya venido con Rosalie esta mañana.

-Es un placer-respondió él.

Alice lo miró con recelo.

-Entremos -dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Rosalie. Mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta, se despidió de Andy con la mano y luego buscó las llaves en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Es muy amable al recibirme tan temprano, señorita Dunne -empezó a decir Rosalie. Su voz era muy parecida a como había sido la noche anterior: baja, con un ligero temblor que delataba unos nervios apenas contenidos.

Alice se fijó en que no se soltaba del brazo de su tío. Sonrió, tocando el hombro de la muchacha.

-Siempre prefiero recibir a mis alumnas individualmente la primera vez -Alice notó una leve resistencia y retiró la mano.

-Dime -prosiguió mientras abría la puerta del estudio. ¿Con quién has estudiado?

-He tenido varios profesores -respondió Rosalie mientras entraba. -Mi padre era periodista. Siempre estábamos viajando.

-Comprendo –Alice alzó los ojos hacia Jasper, pero la expresión de este seguía siendo neutra. -Tenga la amabilidad de ponerse cómodo, señor Hale -dijo igualando su impecable cortesía. -Rosalie y yo trabajaremos en la barra unos minutos.

Jasper se limitó a asentir levemente, pero Alice reparó en que acariciaba suavemente la mano de Rosalie antes de dirigirse hacia una de las sillas.

-Las clases son más bien reducidas- empezó a quitarse la chaqueta. -Para tratarse de un pueblo pequeño, tenemos bastantes alumnas, pero no en un número exagerado -sonrió a Rosalie, y luego se colocó unos calentadores blancos sobre las mallas verdes. Llevaba una sobrefalda de gasa de un tono verde mar.

Alice reparó de pronto en que el color era idéntico al de los ojos de Jasper. Frunció el ceño mientras se ponía las zapatillas de baile.

-Pero a usted le gusta enseñar, ¿verdad? -Rosalie permanecía a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Alice alzó la cabeza para mirarla, delgada e insegura, con un maillot rosa que realzaba su tez morena. Alice aclaró su expresión antes de incorporarse.

-Sí, me gusta. Primero, los ejercicios de barra -añadió, haciendo una señal a Rosalie mientras se situaba junto a la pared cubierta de espejos. Colocando una mano en la barra, indicó a la chica que se situara delante de ella.

Primera posición.

Amabas figuras se movieron simultáneamente en el espejo. Las dos mujeres permanecían juntas, su estatura y complexión física casi idénticas. Una era toda luz, la otra se alzaba como una oscura sombra, aguardando.

-_Grand Plié._

Aparentemente sin esfuerzo, curvaron de forma pronunciada las rodillas. Alice observó la espalda de Rosalie, sus piernas y sus pies, calibrando la postura y el estilo.

Lentamente fue abordando con Rosalie las cinco posiciones. Observó que ejecutaba los _Pliés_ y los _Batements_ satisfactoriamente.

Alice pudo ver, simplemente por el gesto de un brazo o el movimiento de una pierna, el amor de Rosalie por la danza. Se acordó de sí misma una década antes, joven, llena de esperanzas y aspiraciones.

Sonrió, viéndose a sí misma en Rosalie. Le resultaba fácil conectar con la muchacha y olvidarse de todo lo demás mientras ambas se movían coordinadamente. Mientras su cuerpo se estiraba, su mente se movía en la cercana armonía.

-Puntillas -dijo de repente, y se alejó para cambiar el CD. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos se posaron sobre Jasper. La estaba mirando, y ella se dijo que podría haber algo relajante en sus ojos de no ser tan inflexiblemente directos. Aun así, Alice sostuvo su mirada mientras ponía un CD de Tchaikovsky.

-Aún nos queda una media hora, señor Hale. ¿Le apetece una taza de café?

Él no respondió con la inmediatez que ella habría esperado tratándose de una pregunta informal. Aquellos diez segundos de silencio dejaron a Alice extrañamente sin aliento.

-No -Jasper hizo una pausa, y ella sintió un hormigueo en la piel. -Gracias.

Al girarse, Alice notó que sus músculos, que se habían relajado en la barra, volvían a estar tensos. Maldijo entre dientes, aunque no sabía si a Jasper o a sí misma. Tras hacer una señal a Rosalie para que se colocara en el centro de la habitación, Alice regresó a la barra.

Empezaría por un _adagio_, con pasos lentos y sostenidos, comprobando tanto el equilibrio como el estilo y la presencia. Con excesiva frecuencia hallaba en sus alumnas un deseo e ejecutar tan solo pasos espectaculares: _pirouettes _vertiginosas, _Fouettés, jetés._

La belleza de un movimiento prolongado y lento solía olvidarse.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí, señorita Dunne.

La chica había perdido toda timidez, se dijo Alice. Captó la luz de los ojos de Rosalie.

-Cuarta posición, pirouette, quinta -la ejecución fue impecable, la línea excelente.

Cuarta posición, pirouette -complacida, Alice empezó a moverse en un lento círculo alrededor de Rosalie.

_-Arabesque._ Otra vez. Posición, alto._ Plié._

Alice podía ver que Rosalie tenía talento y, lo que era más importante, poseía la resistencia y el vigor necesarios. Había sido agraciada con la complexión y el semblante de una bailarina clásica.

Cada uno de sus movimientos expresaba su amor por aquel arte.

Y Alice reaccionó ante su pasión. En parte, lamentaba los sacrificios y las renuncias que aguardaban a Rosalie, pero su alegría eclipsaba cualquier reparo. Ante sí tenía a una bailarina que podría triunfar.

Alice notó que la excitación la embargaba. "voy a ayudarla", se dijo. "Aún hay muchas cosas que tiene que aprender. Todavía no sabe utilizar los brazos y las manos. Ha de aprender a expresar más emociones a través de su cara y su cuerpo. Pero es buena. Muy, muy buena…."

Habían pasado cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Relájate- dijo Alice mientras apagaba el reproductor de CD. -Parece que tus profesores han hecho un buen trabajo -al girarse, vio que la ansiedad había vuelto a los ojos de Rosalie. Instintivamente, se acercó a ella y le colocó las manos en los hombros. La resistencia fue silenciosa, pero, al notarla, Alice retiró las manos. -No es necesario que te diga que tienes mucho talento, No eres estúpida.

Observó cómo sus palabras surtían efecto. La tensión pareció desaparecer del cuerpo de Rosalie.

-Para mí significa muchísimo que me lo diga usted.

Sorprendida, Alice enarcó las cejas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es la bailarina más maravillosa que jamás he visto. Y sé que, de no haberse retirado, sería ahora la bailarina más famosa del país. También he leído artículos, en los que se decía que era usted la profesional más prometedora que había tenido América en toda una década. McCarty la eligió como pareja, y afirmó que era usted la mejor Julieta con la que había bailado nunca y….-Rosalie se interrumpió bruscamente, dando por terminado aquel discurso tan impropio de ella. El color de sus mejillas se intensificó.

Aunque sinceramente conmovida, Alice habló con desenfado para paliar su azoramiento.

-Me siento muy halagada. Por aquí no suelo oír ese tipo de comentarios -hizo una pausa, combatiendo el impulso de tocar de nuevo el hombro de la joven. -Las otras chicas te dirán que puedo ser una profesora muy exigente y estricta con mis alumnas más adelantadas. Tendrás que trabajar duro.

-No me importará- el brillo de anticipación había vuelto a los ojos de Rosalie.

-Dime, Rose, ¿qué es lo que quieres?.

-Bailar. Ser famosa- respondió la chica de inmediato.-Como Usted.

Alice emitió una leve risita y meneó la cabeza

-Yo solo quería bailar -por un momento, su alegría se ensombreció. -Mi madre quería que fuese famosa. Anda, ve a cambiarte de zapatos- dijo animadamente. -Quiero hablar un momento con tu tío.

La clase de nivel avanzado de los sábados es a la una, y la de_ pointe_ a las dos y media. Soy muy estricta en lo tocante a la puntualidad -girándose, se concentró en Jasper. –Señor Hale….¿Quiere pasar a mi oficina?

Sin aguardar una respuesta, Alice se dirigió a la habitación contigua.

* * *

**aki ta el 3ro ke tal hasta ahora...**

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. y a N. R. y la trama a la misma escritora Nora Roberts**

Capitulo 4

Dado que quería dejar clara su autoridad desde el principio, Alice se situó detrás de la mesa. Se sentía segura y competente, a años luz de cómo se había sentido la primera vez que se encontró con Jasper. Se sentó, invitándolo con un gesto a hacer lo mismo.

Ignorando la indicación, él permaneció de pie y observó las fotografías que había colgadas en la pared. Lindsay vio que prestaba especial atención a una foto en la que aparecía con Emmett McCarty en el último acto de _Romeo y Julieta_.

-Logré hacerme con un póster promocional de este ballet y se lo envié a Rose hace unos años. Aún lo tiene colgado en su habitación. -Jasper se giró, pero no se acercó a ella. -La admira a usted muchísimo.

Aunque su tono era neutro, Alice comprendió que para ella admiración implicaba responsabilidad. Frunció el ceño, no porque le disgustara asumir una responsabilidad, sino por el hecho de que él se la impusiera.

-Como tutor de Rosalie -empezó a decir, eludiendo su comentario, -pienso que debería saber exactamente qué hará aquí, qué es lo que se espera de ella, cómo se organizan las clases, etc.

-Creo que usted es la experta en ese campo, señorita Dunne- la voz de Jasper era clamada, pero Alice no estaba segura de que pensara en lo que decía. De nuevo estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de su semblante con los ojos. Resultaba extraño, se dijo, que sus modales y su tono fuesen tan formales mientras su mirada era tan personal. Cambió de postura, repentinamente incómoda.

-Como tutor de Rosalie…

-Como tutor de Rose…-la interrumpió Jasper, -sé que para ella estudiar ballet es tan vital como respirar -se acercó, y tanto que Alice tuvo que alzar ligeramente la cabeza para seguir mirándolo a los ojos. –

También sé que tendré que confiar en usted…hasta cierto punto. -Alice enarcó una ceja, sintiendo curiosidad.

-¿Hasta qué punto?

-Dentro de un par de semanas lo sabré mejor. Me gusta disponer de una información más completa antes decidirme sobre algo -los ojos que permanecían clavados en el rostro de ella se entrecerraron levemente.-Todavía no la conozco bien.

Alice asintió, un poco molesta aunque sin saber exactamente por qué.

-Ni yo a usted.

-Cierto- Jasper encajó la réplica sin mudar siquiera de expresión. -Supongo que ese es un problema que podremos resolver con el tiempo.

Durante el resto del día, los pensamientos de Alice volvieron una y otra vez a centrase en Jasper Hale. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Exteriormente parecía tratarse de un hombre bastante convencional. Pero había algo más bajo la superficie. No se trataba tan solo del atisbo de su fuerte carácter que había tenido ocasión de captar en su primer encuentro.

Había visto algo en sus ojos, había experimentado algo al sentir su contacto. Era una energía que iba más allá de lo puramente físico.

Alice sabía que los volcanes por lo general parecían tranquilos y apacibles por fuera, pero bajo su superficie siempre había algo candente y peligros.

"No es asunto mío", se recordó a sí misma, pero su mente volvía a él con más frecuencia de lo que le hubiese gustado. Aquel hombre le interesaba. Igual que su sobrina.

Alice observó a Rosalie durante las dos primeras clases, buscando en ella algo más que técnica y movimiento. Quería descubrir su actitud y su personalidad. No obstante, le resultaba difícil entender las barreras que la chica había erigido a su alrededor. No hacía ningún intento de relacionarse con sus compañeras, y rechazaba toda tentativa de acercamiento. No se mostraba antipática ni descortés con las demás, simplemente distantes.

Alice sabía que irremediablemente acabarían tachándola de esnob. Pero no era esnobismo, se dijo mientras ejecutaba unos _glissades_ con la clase. Era una arrolladora inseguridad. Alice recordó cómo Rosalie se había retirado de inmediato cuando ella le puso las manos en los hombros. Cómo se había aferrado a Jasper antes de la primera sesión."El es su ancla en estos momentos; me pregunto si se da cuenta de ello", pensó. "¿Hasta qué punto conoce las dudas y los miedos de su sobrina, y qué los causa?.¿Hasta qué punto le importa?

Alice hizo demostración de un movimiento, elevando el cuerpo sin esfuerzo mientras alzaba los brazos lentamente.

Le molestaba que Jasper se hubiera deslizado otra vez en sus pensamiento. Expulsándolo de su mente, se concentró de pleno en la última clase. Sin embargo, cuando todas las alumnas hubieron salido por la puerta y se quedó a solas, sus defensas se derrumbaron.

Recordó cómo la había explorado con los ojos, la textura calmada y neutra de su voz.

Problemas, se dijo mientras ordenaba los discos compactos. Complicaciones.

"Estoy empezando a disfrutar de una vida sin complicaciones".

Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Mi estudio", se dijo orgullosa. "Lo estoy sacando adelante. Puede que sea modesto y esté lleno de chicas que jamás bailarán nada salvo rock del malo cuando hayan pasado de los dieciséis años, pero es mío. Me gano la vida haciendo algo que me gusta. ¿Qué más se puede desear?".

Sus ojos se vieron irresistiblemente atraídos hacia el CD que aún tenía en la mano. Sin dudarlo, lo introdujo en el reproductor.

Adoraba a sus alumnas y disfrutaba enseñándoles, pero también amaba las ocasiones en que el estudio se quedaba vacío. Había hallado grandes satisfacciones durante los tres años que llevaba impartiendo clases, pero había algo íntimo, casi enriquecedor, en bailar por el puro placer de hacerlo. Era algo que su madre jamás había comprendido. Para Mae, el ballet era un compromiso, una obsesión. Para Alice, era un gozo, un amante.

Rose había hecho que se acordara de Dulcinea. Siempre había sido uno de los papeles favoritos de Alice por su entusiasmo y su poder. Mientas la música llenaba la habitación, recordó vívidamente el flujo del movimiento y la fuerza.

La melodía era rápida y apasionadamente española, y Alice respondió a ella con brío. Su cuerpo cobró vida con la necesidad de bailar.

El desafío de la historia se apoderó de ella, y Alice lo expresó con movimientos marcados de los brazos y _soubresauts_. Había energía juventud en aquellos pasos cortos y rápidos.

Mientras bailaba, en el espejo se reflejaba la suave falda de gasa, pero, en su mente, Alice llevaba puesto el tutú de encaje negro y satén rojo. Tenía una rosa prendida detrás de la oreja y una peineta española en el cabello.

Era Dulcinea, todo espíritu y desafío, con energía suficiente para seguir bailando eternamente. Cuando la música se aproximó al clímax final, Alice inició los _fouettes._ Giró y giró sin parar, con presteza y estilo. Le parecía que podía seguir así para siempre, como la bailarina de una caja de música, dando vueltas sin esfuerzo, dejándose llevar por la melodía.

Y, al igual que la muñeca se detenía con la música, se detuvo ella. Se colocó una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la cintura, preparándose para el final.

-Bravo.

Alice se llevó ambas manos al corazón acelerado y se giró rápidamente. Allí, ahorcajado sobre una de las pequeñas sillas de madera, estaba Jasper Hale. Alice respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de la danza y por la sorpresa de descubrir que no había estado sola. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, aún oscurecidos por la emoción, y la piel congestionada.

La danza había sido para sí misma, pero no sintió ninguna violación de su intimidad. No le guardaba rencor por haberla compartido con ella. Incluso su sorpresa inicial empezaba a desvanecerse, reemplazada por la certeza interior de que Jasper comprendía lo que había hecho y por qué. No combatió ese sentimiento, sino que permaneció inmóvil mientras él se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella.

Jasper mantuvo sus ojos en los de Alice, y esta sintió que algo más que la simple falta de resuello se agitaba dentro de su pecho.

Era una mirada larga, personal. Su sangre, ya caldeada por la danza, se calentó aún más. Podía sentir cómo hervía bajo la superficie de su piel.

Sintió una extraña sequedad en la garganta. Alzó una de las manos, que aún tenía apretadas contra el pecho, y se la llevó a los labios.

-Magnífico -murmuró él con los ojos aún fijos en los de Alice. Tomó la mano que tenía presionada contra los labios y la acercó a los suyos. El pulso aún latía desbocadamente en la muñeca de ella, y él la acarició suavemente con el pulgar.

-Hace que parezca tan fácil- comentó. -No esperaba ver que perdiera el aliento- la sonrisa que le dirigió fue tan arrebatadora como inesperada. -Creo que debería darle las gracias, aunque la danza no fuese para mí.

-No…no esperaba que hubiese nadie- tenía la voz tan tensa como sus nervios, y Alice intentó controlar ambas cosas.

Empezó a retirar la mano y le sorprendió ver que Jasper se resistía, agarrando sus dedos un momento más antes de soltarlos.

-No, ya vi que no lo esperaba- Jasper echó otro vistazo detenido a su semblante. -Le pediría disculpas por la intrusión, pero no lamento en absoluto haber sido su espectador. -Poseía un encanto considerablemente mayor de lo que Alice había creído en un principio.

Le resultaba difícil desvincular su reacción a la música de la reacción a la música de la reacción que Jasper provocaba en ella. Pensó que las pequeñas ondulaciones en los extremos de sus cejas eran fascinantes. Solamente cuando la izquierda se elevó un poco comprendió que se había quedado mirándolas, y que a él le divertía.

Molesta con su propia falta de sofisticación, se giró hacia el reproductor de CD.

-No tiene importancia -dijo despreocupadamente. -Siempre he trabajado mejor delante de un público. ¿Quería hablar conmigo de algo?

-Mis conocimientos de ballet son muy limitados. ¿A qué obra pertenecía esa pieza?

-Don Quijote -Alice volvió a guardar el CD en su carátula. –Rose me la recordó anoche- se giró de nuevo hacia Jasper, sostenido el CD entre ambos. -Quiere interpretar a Dulcinea algún día.

-¿Y lo hará?- Jasper le quitó el CD de la mano y lo puso a un lado, como si el obstáculo le molestara.

-Creo que sí. Posee un talento excepcional.- Alice lo miró directamente. -¿Para qué ha vuelto? -Él sonrió otra vez, una sonrisa lenta y osada que Alice sabía que las mujeres encontraban irresistible.

-Para verla a usted- respondió, y siguió sonriendo al ver la sorpresa reflejada con claridad en el rostro de ella. -Y para hablar de Rose. Esta mañana dejamos algunos detalles pendientes.

-Ya- Alice asintió, preparada para asumir nuevamente el papel de maestra. -Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar. -Me temo que esta mañana no parecía usted muy interesado.

-Estoy muy interesado -los ojos de Jasper volvieron a clavarse en los de ella. -Venga a cenar conmigo.

Alice tardó un momento en reaccionar, pues su mente ya se había centrado en Rosalie.

-¿A cenar?- lo miró ingenuamente mientras trataba de decidir qué le parecía la idea de estar con él. No sé si deseo hacerlo.

Él enarcó las cejas ante su franqueza, pero asintió.

-Entonces, es que no tiene ninguna objeción de peso. Pasaré a recogerla a las siete- antes de que Alice pudiera hacer ningún comentario, se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Ya sé cuál es su dirección.

Cuando lo compró, Alice pensó que el vestido gris quedaría sencillo y sofisticado al mismo tiempo. Era un vestido en fina y suave lana, bastante ceñido, con cuello mandarín.

Estudiándose con ojo crítico en el espejo, se sintió satisfecha. Ofrecía una imagen harto distinta del desastre empapado y balbuceante que se había sentado sobre un charco de la carretera; y más distinta aún de la bailarina soñadora y absorta en la música.

La mujer que miraba Alice desde el espejo era madura y segura de sí misma. Se sentía tan cómoda con aquella imagen como con cualquiera de sus otras facetas. Decidió que aquel aspecto de Alice Dunne podría enfrentarse con mayor garantía de éxito a Jasper Hale.

Alice se cepilló su corto cabello, y luego la trenzó mientras pensaba en Jasper.

La intrigaba, quizá porque no había conseguido catalogarlo como solía hacer con todas las personas a las que conocía. Tenía la sensación de que era un hombre complejo, y la complejidad siempre le había interesado. O tal vez, se dijo mientras se colocaba los gruesos aretes de plata, su interés se debía a que había comprado la casa del acantilado.

Acercándose al armario, Alice sacó la chaqueta de Jasper y la dobló. De súbito se le ocurrió que hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía una cita. Había ido al cine y a cenar con Andy, pero, al pensar en aquellas ocasiones decidió que no podían considerarse "citas", ni mucho menos.

"Andy es como mi hermano", pensó, jugueteando inconscientemente con el cuello de la chaqueta de Jasper. Aún tenía su olor, leve pero inequívocamente masculino.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no salgo con un hombre", se preguntó. ¿Tres meses? ¿Cuatro? Seis, concluyó con un suspiro. Y, en el transcurso de los tres años anteriores, solo en un puñado de ocasiones.

¿Y antes? Alice se echó a reír y meneó la cabeza. Antes, sus únicas citas eran las actuaciones del programa.

¿Lo lamentaba? Por un momento se estudió a sí misma seriamente en el espejo. Veía en él a una mujer joven cuyo aspecto frágil era engañoso, cuya boca era generosa. No, jamás lo había lamentado. ¿Cómo iba a lamentarlo? Tenía lo que deseaba y, fuera lo que fuese lo que había sacrificado, quedaba compensado por las satisfacciones.

Alzando la mirada vio el reflejo de sus zapatillas de ballet, colgadas sobre la cama. Pensativamente, acarició otra vez el cuello de la chaqueta antes de recoger el bolso.

Sus tacones repiquetearon ligeramente sobre las escaleras mientras bajaba. Una rápida mirada al reloj de pulsera le dijo que aún le quedaban unos cuantos minutos. Tras soltar la chaqueta y el bolso, Alice se dirigió a la habitación de su madre.

Desde su regreso del hospital, Mae se había visto confinada a la planta baja de la casa.

Al principio, las escaleras habían supuesto un esfuerzo excesivo para ella; luego, el hábito de evitarlas había acabado imponiéndose. El arreglo proporcionaba intimidad a ambas mujeres. Las dos habitaciones situadas frente a la cocina habían sido dispuestas como dormitorio y sala de estar para Mae.

Durante el primer año, Alice había dormido en el sofá del salón para pode oír a su madre si ésta la necesitaba. Aún seguía teniendo el sueño ligero, siempre alerta a cualquier ruido que pudiera producirse en la mitad de la noche.

Hizo una pausa ante la puerta de la habitación, oyendo el zumbido del televisor. Tras llamar suavemente, abrió la puerta.

-Madre, yo….

Se detuvo al ver a Mae sentada en el sillón reclinable. Tenía las piernas en alto y estaba de cara al televisor, pero su atención se centraba en el libro abierto en su regazo. Alice conocía bien el libro. Era grueso y largo, con pastas de piel. Prácticamente la mitad de sus enormes páginas estaban abarrotadas de recortes de periódico y fotografías. Contenía críticas profesionales, columnas de cotilleos y entrevistas, todas centradas en la carrera de bailarina de Alice Dunne.

Allí estaban desde el primer artículo ofrecido por el _Cliffside Daily_ hasta la reseña publicada en el _New york Times_. Su vida profesional, y una buena parte de su vida personal, estaban contenidas en aquel libro.

Como de costumbre, cuando vio a su madre repasando el libro de recortes, Alice experimentó un ceñimiento de culpabilidad y de impotencia. Notó cómo su frustración crecía mientas entraba en la habitación.

-Madre.

Esta vez, Mae alzó la mirada. Sus ojos centelleaban con un brillo de excitación, que también se manifestaba en el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Una bailarina lírica"-citó sin volver a mirar el recorte-"dotada de una gracia y una belleza propias de un cuento de hadas. Sobrecogedora". Clifford James- prosiguió Mae, observando a Alice mientras esta cruzaba la habitación. -Unos de los críticos más exigentes del negocio. Tenías tan solo diecinueve años.

-Me sentí abrumada al leer esa reseña- recordó Alice, sonriendo mientras colocaba la mano en el hombro de su madre. -Creo que estuve flotando durante una semana entera.

-Ese crítico diría lo mismo en la actualidad si volvieras.

Alice desvió su atención del recorte y miró a su madre a los ojos. Un ligero atisbo de tensión ascendió por su cuello.

-En la actualidad tengo veinticinco años- le recordó suavemente.

-Diría lo mismo-insistió Mae. Ambas lo sabemos. Te…

-Madre- Alice la interrumpió bruscamente y luego, disgustada por su propio tono, se acuclilló junto al sillón. -Lo siento. Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora. Por favor- alzó ambas manos hasta las mejillas de su madre, deseando que hubiese algo más en su mente aparte de la danza. Solo tengo un par de minutos.

-Mae estudió los ojos oscuros y expresivos de su hija y entendió su súplica. Se removió incómoda en el sillón.

-Carol no me dijo que pensarais salir esta noche.

Recordando que su madre y la madre de Andy habían pasado parte del día juntas, Alice se incorporó e inició una cuidadosa explicación.

-No voy a salir con Andy- se alisó la línea del vestido.

-¿no?- Mae arrugó la frente.-¿Con quién entonces?

-Con el tío de una alumna nueva -Alice irguió la cabeza para sostener la mirada de Mae. -Esa chica tiene potencial, posee un talento verdaderamente natural. Me gustaría que la vieras.

-¿Y qué me dices de él?- Mae se olvidó de la alumna nueva de Alice y volvió a concentrarse en el libro de recortes abierto.

-Aún no lo conozco muy bien, claro está. Ha comprado la casa del acantilado.

-¿Si?- la atención de Mae regresó. Conocía perfectamente la fascinación de Alice por aquella casa.

-Sí. Se han mudado hace poco. Parece que Rose se quedó huérfana hace unos meses- hizo una pausa, recordando la tristeza que empañaba los ojos de la chica. -Me interesa mucho. Quiero hablar de ella con su tío.

-De modo que vais a cenar.

-Así es -molesta por tener que justificarse por una simple cita, Alice se dirigió hacia la puerta. -No creo que vuelva muy tarde. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de irme?

-No soy una inválida.

Los ojos de Alice se posaron sobre su madre. Mae tenía la boca tensa y los dedos fuertemente cerrados sobre los brazos del sillón.

-Ya lo sé.

Se produjo un largo silencio que Alice se sentía incapaz de romper.

"Por qué será", se dijo, "que cuanto más tiempo paso con ella, más se ensancha el abismo que nos separa"?

Sonó el timbre, cuyo sonido resultó amplificado por el silencio. Estudiando a su hija, Mae identificó su indecisión. Rompió el contacto mirando de nuevo hacia las páginas del libro que tenía en la falda.

-Buenas noches, Alice.

-Buenas noches- Alice sintió el regusto del fracaso mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

Recorrió con paso enérgico el pasillo, pugnando por sacudirse el mal humor. De repente, deseó escapar. Deseó abrir la puerta, salir de la casa y caminar hasta encontrarse en otro lugar. El que fuera. Algún lugar donde pudiera concederse el tiempo necesario para descubrir qué era lo que realmente quería de sí misma.

Alice abrió la puerta con un leve asomo de desesperación.

-Hola- saludó a Jasper con una sonrisa mientras retrocedía para dejarle entrar. El traje oscuro que llevaba favorecía perfectamente su complexión esbelta y elegante. Aun así, seguía habiendo algo ligeramente pecaminoso en su rostro.

Alice descubrió que le gustaba el contraste.

-Creo que necesitaré una chaqueta; ha refrescado bastante -se acercó al armario del vestíbulo para sacar una chaqueta negra de piel.

Jasper se la quitó de las manos. Sin habla, ella permitió que le pusiera la chaqueta mientras pensaba en la química.

Era extraño, se dijo, que una persona experimentase una reacción física tan intensa en presencia de otra. ¿No era asombroso que la proximidad, el contacto o una simple mirada pudieran hacer que se acelerasen los latidos del corazón o se elevara la tensión sanguínea? No hacía falta nada más, ni conocer a la otra persona ni que esta se mostrara amable, simplemente aquella fortuita combinación de químicas.

Alice no se resistió cuando Jasper le dio la vuelta para mirarla. Estaban muy juntos, mirándose a los ojos, mientras él le ajustaba el cuello de la chaqueta.

-¿No te parece extraño- preguntó ella sin pensar, tuteándolo- que ahora me sienta tan atraída por ti, cuando en nuestro primer encuentro me pareciste un hombre horrible, y aún no estoy segura de que no lo seas?

Esta vez la sonrisa de Jasper era distinta, percibió Alice. Todos sus rasgos reaccionaron al unísono.

-¿Tus sentencias son siempre tan sinceras y tan enrevesadas?

-Probablemente- Alice se giró, satisfecha de haber visto su sonrisa. -No se me da bien disimular, y supongo que siempre digo lo que pienso. Toma, tu chaqueta - le entregó la prenda, limpia y pulcramente doblada. A continuación sonrió. -Desde luego, no esperaba devolvértela en estas circunstancias.

Jasper tomó la chaqueta y la ojeó brevemente antes de mirar nuevamente a Alice.

-¿Acaso tenías otras circunstancias en mente?

-Varias- respondió Alice de inmediato mientras recogía el bolso.-Y en todas ellas te encontrabas en una situación extremadamente incómoda. En una, cumplías una condena de diez años por insultar a bailarinas en días lluviosos. ¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano en un gesto habitual.

El titubeo de Jasper fue casi demasiado imperceptible como para ser medido antes de aceptarla. Los dedos de ambos de se entrelazaron.

-No eres lo que yo esperaba- dijo mientras salían al frío de la noche.

-¿No?- Alice respiró hondo, alzando los ojos para poder contemplar todas las estrellas de golpe. -¿Y qué esperabas?

Caminaron hasta el coche en silencio, y Alice pudo captar el aroma intenso de los crisantemos y las hojas marchitas. Cuando estuvieron dentro del coche, Jasper se giró hacia ella para echarle otra de aquellas miradas largas y escrutadoras a las que Alice ya casi se había habituado.

-La imagen que ofrecías esta mañana se acercaba más a lo que yo esperaba- dijo por fin. -Muy profesional, fría y distante.

-Tenía intención de seguir por esa línea durante esta velada- le informó Alice.- Pero se me olvidó.

-¿Quieres decirme por qué tenías aspecto de querer salir huyendo cuando abriste la puerta?- Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Eres muy preceptivo- con un suspiro, se recostó en el asiento.- Tiene que ver con mi madre y con un sentimiento constante de incompetencia- ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- Quizá te hable de ello algún día- murmuró, sin detenerse a pensar por qué pensaba que podría hacerlo. -Pero esta noche no. No quiero pensar más en ello, de momento.

-Está bien- Jasper puso el motor en marcha.- En ese caso, quizá puedas informar a un nuevo vecino sobre quién es quién en Cliffide.-Alice se relajó, agradecida.

-¿A qué distancia está el restaurante?

-A unos veinte minutos- respondió él.

-Creo que tendremos tiempo de sobra- decidió Alice, y empezó a ponerlo al corriente.


	5. Chapter 5

**algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer los demas al igual que la trama pertenecen a Nora Roberts**

Capitulo 5

Alice se sentía cómoda estando con Jasper. Le contó anécdotas divertidas porque le gustaba el sonido de su risa. Sus propios sentimientos de miedo y desesperación se habían esfumado. Mientras conducían, decidió que deseaba conocerlo mejor. Se sentía intrigada y atraída por él; y, si se producía alguna erupción volcánica, asumiría el riego. Los desastres naturales raras veces eran aburridos.

Alice conocía el restaurante. Lo había visitado una o dos veces con anterioridad, cuando alguna de sus citas había querido impresionarla.

Sabía que Jasper Hale no sentiría la necesidad de impresionar a nadie. Era, simplemente, la clase de restaurante que prefería, tranquilo, elegante, con un servicio y una comida excelentes.

-Mi padre me trajo aquí una vez- recordó Alice mientras se apeaba del coche esperó a que Jasper se uniera a ella y le ofreció la mano. -Hasta entonces no se me había permitido tener citas, así que me invitó a salir el día de mi cumpleaños. Dijo que quería ser mi primera cita- sonrió, reconfortada por el recuerdo.

-Siempre tenía esos detalles….Detalles pequeños, increíbles- se giró y descubrió que Jasper la estaba observando. El resplandor de la luna los bañaba a ambos. -Celebro haber venido. Y celebro que haya sido contigo.

Él la miró con curiosidad, y luego pasó un dedo por su cabello trenzado.

-Lo mismo digo.

Subieron juntos las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del restaurante.

Una vez dentro, Alice se sintió atraída por el amplio ventanal desde el que podía contemplarse gran parte del estrecho de Long Island. Allí, sentados ante la luz tenue de las velas, prácticamente se podía oír el fragor de las olas al batirse contra las rocas.

-Es un sitio maravilloso- dijo con entusiasmo mientras acababan de instalarse en la mesa.-Tan elegante y tranquilo, pero abierto a un panorama dotado de tanta fuerza- una sonrisa afloró a su semblante mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia Jasper. -Me gustan los contrastes. ¿A ti no?- la luz de las velas arrancaba destellos a sus zarcillos de plata. -La vida sería muy aburrida si no hubiese variedad.

-Me estaba preguntando- respondió Jasper mientras sus ojos oscilaban desde los aretes de palta a las líneas delicadas de su semblante- dónde encajas tú en esta vida.

Tras menear brevemente la cabeza, Alice miró por el ventanal.

-Yo misma me lo pregunto a menudo. Seguro que tú te conoces bien a ti mismo. Se nota.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber? -Alice volvió la cabeza hacia Jasper y vio que un camarero esperaba de pie junto a él.

-Sí- sonrió al camarero antes de entrar nuevamente su atención en Jasper. -Un poco de vino blanco iría perfecto. Algo frío y seco.

Los ojos de Jasper permanecieron sobre ella mientras pedía el vino. Había algo discretamente tenaz en su forma de mirarla, se dijo Alice. Era como la mirada de un hombre que había leído una página de un libro y estaba decidido a seguir leyendo hasta el final.

El silencio se prolongó cuando se hubieron quedado de nuevo a solas. Ella notó un hormigueo en la columna vertebral y respiró hondo.

Había llegado el momento de establecer las prioridades.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre Rose.

-Sí.

-Jasper -desconcertada al ver que su mirada no perdía intensidad, imprimió más autoridad a su tono. -Tienes que dejar de mirarme de ese modo.

-Yo creo que no- repuso él suavemente.

Alice arqueó las cejas al oír su respuesta, pero un asomo de diversión se dibujó en sus labios.

-Y yo que creía que eras escrupulosamente educado.

-Me amoldo a todo- respondió Jasper. Estaba relajado en la silla, con un brazo sobre el respaldo mientras la observaba. -Eres muy bella. Y disfruto contemplando la belleza.

-Gracias- Alice decidió que se acostumbraría a sus miradas directas antes de que terminase la velada.

-Jasper - se inclinó hacia delante, espoleada por sus propios pensamientos -esta mañana, al ver a Rose, supe que tenía talento. Y durante la clase de esta tarde quedé todavía más impresionada.

-Para ella era muy importante estudiar contigo.

-Pero no debería serlo -se apresuró a decir Alice mientras observaba sus ojos levemente entrecerrados. -Yo no puedo darle todo lo que necesita. Mi academia es muy limitada, sobre todo si hablamos de una chica con el talento de Rosalie. Debería ir a nueva York, a una escuela donde pueda recibir una preparación más intensa y especializada.

Jasper esperó mientras el camarero abría el vino y lo serbia. Alzó la copa, estudiando cuidadosamente el contenido antes de habla.

-¿No te ves capaz de enseñar a Rosalie?

Alice enarcó las cejas ante el tono de la pregunta. Cuando respondió, no lo hizo con voz cálida.

-Soy una profesora muy capaz. Rosalie simplemente necesita una disciplina y unas ventajas que pueden ofrecerle en otro sitio.

-Te irritas con facilidad- comentó Jasper, y luego dio un sorbo al vino.

-¿De veras?- Alice también sorbió el suyo, tratando de mostrase tan pragmática como él. -Quizá es que soy temperamental -dijo, satisfecha con su propio tono.-Probablemente habrás oído decir que las bailarinas somos muy excitables.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Rose quiere dar más de quince horas de clases a la semana contigo. ¿Esos no es suficiente?

-No-Alice soltó la copa y volvió a inclinarse hacia delante. Si Jasper hacía aquellas preguntas, se dijo, no debía de ser un hombre completamente irrazonable. -Debería dar clases a diario. Unas clases más especializadas que las que yo puedo impartir, por el simple motivo de que no tengo más alumnas tan capacitadas con ella. Aunque pudiera darle clases a ella sola, no sería suficiente. Debe tener compañeros. Y yo solo tengo cuatro alumnos varones, que vienen tan solo una vez a la semana y que ni siquiera participan en los recitales.

Se le escapó un suspiro de frustración. Su voz se había tornado baja e intensa, en su necesidad de hacerle comprender.

-Cliffside no es el centro cultural de la costa Este. No es más que un pueblecito yanqui- había una belleza implícita y natural en el modo en que movía las manos para enfatizar sus palabras. Había música en sus movimientos, una música dulce y silenciosa. -Aquí la gente es sencilla. No hay soñadores. La danza no tiene ninguna finalidad práctica. Puede ser una afición, un disfrute, pero aquí nadie la ve como una carrera, como un modo de vida.

-Pero tú creciste aquí- señaló Jasper, y luego rellenó de vino las copas. El líquido brillaba como un ascua de oro a la luz de las velas. -E hiciste de la danza tu carrera.

-Eso es cierto- Alice pasó un dedo por el borde de su copa. Titubeó, deseando elegir sus palabras con cuidado. -Mi madre era bailarina profesional y fue muy….estricta con respecto a mi formación. Asistí a una escuela situada a unos cien Kilómetros de aquí. Pasamos largas horas en el coche, yendo y viniendo- levantó los ojos para mirar de nuevo a Jasper, mientras una sonrisa empezaba a juguetear en sus labios.

-Mi maestra era una mujer maravillosa, mitad francesa y mitad rusa. Ya tiene casi setenta años y no acepta alumnas. De lo contrario, te rogaría que enviaras a Rose con ella.

El tono de Jasper era tan calmado y sereno como lo había sido al inicio de la conversación.

-Rosalie quiere estudiar contigo.

Alice sintió ganas de emitir un rito de frustración. Tomó un sorbo de vino mientras la sensación pasaba.

-Yo tenía diecisiete años, la edad de Rose, cuando me fui a Nueva Cork. Y ya había cursado ocho años de intenso estudio en una escuela. Con dieciocho años empecé a trabajar con la compañía. La competitividad por conseguir un lugar es brutal, y el entrenamiento es….-Alice hizo una pausa, meneó la cabeza y se rio. -Es indescriptible. Rosalie lo necesita, lo merece. Y lo antes posible, si desea dedicarse en serio a la danza. Su talento así lo requiere.

Jasper se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Rosalie no es más que una chiquilla que acaba de atravesar unos momentos muy difíciles- hizo una señal al camarero para pedirle los menús. -Nueva Cork seguirá estando ahí dentro de tres o cuatro años.

-¡Tres o cuatro años! -Alice soltó el menú sin mirarlo siquiera. Se quedó mirando a Jasper, incrédula. -Entonces tendrá veinte años.

-Una edad muy avanzada- repuso él sarcásticamente.

-Lo es para una bailarina -respondió Alice. -Es raro que sigamos bailando después de los treinta. Sí, los hombres continúan algunos años más, y de vez en cuando surgen casos espectaculares como el de Fonteyn. Pero es la excepción, no la regla.

-¿Por eso te niegas a volver?

Los pensamientos de Rosalie se paralizaron ante la pregunta.

-¿Crees que tu carrera se acaba a los veinticinco? -Ella alzó la copa, y luego volvió a soltarla.

-Estamos hablando de Rose- le recordó, -no de mí.

-Los misterios son fascinantes, Alice –Jasper tomó su mano y le dio la vuelta para estudiar la palma antes de mirarla otra vez a los ojos. -Y una mujer hermosa con misterios es irresistible. ¿Te has parado a pensar que algunas manos están hechas para ser besadas? Esta es una de esas manos- se llevó la palma a los labios.

Alice notó que sus músculos se licuaban con el contacto. Estudió a Jasper, francamente fascinada con las sensaciones que experimentaba. Se preguntó cómo sería sentir sus labios presionados contra los suyos, firmes y cálidos. Le gustaba la forma de su boca y la sonrisa lenta en que sonreía.

Bruscamente, se sacó a sí misma del ensueño. -Las prioridades,- recordó.

-Con respecto a Rosalie- empezó a decir. Trató de retirar la mano, pero Jasper no la soltó.

-Los padres de Rose murieron en un accidente de tren hace apenas seis meses. Sucedió en Italia- no aumentó la presión sobre los dedos de ella, pero su voz se había tensado. Sus ojos se habían endurecido.

Alice recordó el aspecto que había tendió cuando se alzó sobre ella bajo la lluvia.

-Rose estaba inusualmente unida a ellos, quizá porque viajaban tanto. Para ella era muy difícil forjar vínculos con otras personas. Puedes imaginarte cómo fue para una chica de dieciséis años verse, de pronto, huérfana en un país extranjero, en una ciudad en la que solo llevaban un par de semanas. -Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de dolorida compasión, pero Jasper prosiguió antes de que ella pudiera hablar. -No conocía a nadie prácticamente, y yo me encontraba en una obra en Sudamérica. Tardaron días en poder contactar conmigo. Estuvo sola durante casi una semana hasta que pude reunirme con ella.

-Mi hermano y su esposa ya estaban enterrados cuando llegué.

-Jazz, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo -su necesidad de darle consuelo era instintiva.

Alice apretó los dedos sobre los de Jasper, mientras con la otra mano cubría las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Algo brilló en los ojos de él, pero Alice estaba demasiado abrumada como para notarlo. –

-Debió de ser horrible para ti. Para ambos.

Jasper permaneció un momento en silencio, pero la profundidad de su mirada se intensificó

-Sí- dijo finalmente, lo fue. Traje a Rose de vuelta a los Estados Unidos, pero Nueva Cork es una ciudad frenética, y Rosalie es tan frágil…

-De modo que encontraste la casa del acantilado- murmuró Alice.

Jasper enarcó una ceja al oír en nombre, aunque no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello.

-Quería darle estabilidad por un tiempo, aunque sé que no le entusiasma la idea de vivir en un pueblo pequeño. Se parece demasiado a su padre. Pero, de momento, es lo que le conviene.

-Creo que entiendo lo que tratas de hacer- dijo Alice lentamente. -Y lo respeto. Pero Rosalie también tiene otras necesidades.

-Hablaremos de ellas dentro de seis meses.

Su tono era tan terminante y definitivo, que Alice cerró instantáneamente la boca sin apenas darse cuenta. De nuevo, un gesto de irritación se dibujó en su semblante.

-Eres muy autoritario, ¿verdad?

-Eso me han dicho- el humor de Jasper pareció cambiar mientras ella seguía observándolo. -¿Tienes hambre?- inquirió con una sonrisa deliberadamente lenta.

-Un poco -reconoció Alice, pero frunció el ceño mientras abría el menú. -Sirven una langosta rellena especialmente deliciosa.

Mientras Jasper pedía la comida, Alice dejó que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el estrecho.

Podía ver claramente a Rosalie sola, asustada, llena de dolor, teniendo que hacer frente a la pérdida de sus padres y a los terribles detalles que debieron de seguir a continuación.

Recordaba muy bien el pánico que había sentido cuando le comunicaron el accidente de sus padres. Era imposible olvidar el horror del viaje desde Nueva Cork a Connecticut, y de encontrarse con que su padre había muerto y su madre estaba en coma.

Y era una mujer adulta, se dijo, que había vivido sola durante tres años. Estaba en su pueblo natal, rodeada de amigos. Más que nada, sintió la necesidad de ayudar a Rosalie.

Seis meses, pensó. Si podía trabajar con Rosalie individualmente, el tiempo no se perdería por completo. Y quizá, solo quizá, lograría convencer a Jasper antes.

Debía comprender lo importante que era para ella. Perder los estribos no le serviría de nada con un hombre así, concluyó, de modo que tendría que buscar otras maneras.

Una obra en Sudamérica, reflexionó Alice, repasando la conversación. ¿Qué podía haber estado haciendo en Sudamérica?

Antes de que pudiera sopesar las posibilidades, un recuerdo resonó en su cerebro.

-Hale -dijo en voz alta, haciendo que él enarcara las cejas en un gesto inquisitivo. -J. W. Hale, el arquitecto. Acabo de acordarme.

-¿Sí?-él pareció levemente sorprendido; luego partió en dos un colín. Le ofreció la mitad. -Me sorprende que hayas tenido tiempo de interesarte por la arquitectura.

-Tendría que haber vivido en una cueva durante los pasados diez años para no entérame. Salió en… ¿Newsview? Si, en Newsview hace cosa de un año. Un reportaje sobre ti, con fotografías de algunos de tus edificios más famosos. El Trade Center en Zurcí, el edificio MacAffe en San Diego….

-Tienes una memoria excelente -comentó Jasper. La luz de las velas se reflejaba en la piel de ella. Parecía frágil como la porcelana, sus ojos oscuros y vívidos. Parecían sonreírle.

-Perfecta- convino Alice. -También recuerdo haber leído varios chismes sobre tus relaciones con la mitad de la población femenina. Recuerdo perfectamente a la heredera de unos grandes almacenes, una tenista australiana y una cantante de ópera española. ¿No te prometiste con Maria Marshall, la presentadora del telediario, hace unos meses?

Jasper hizo girar el contenido de la copa que sostenía entre los dedos.

-Nunca he estado prometido con nadie- se limitó a responder. -Eso tiende a acabar en matrimonio.

-Comprendo –con aire ausente, Alice mordisqueó el colín. -¿Y el matrimonio no está entre tus metas?

-¿Está entre las tuyas? -Alice hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé- murmuró. -Supongo que nunca he pensado en ello de esa forma. En realidad, apenas he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello en absoluto. ¿El matrimonio debería ser una meta?-reflexionó en voz alta. ¿O más bien una sorpresa, una aventura?

-Así hablan los románticos- observó Jasper.

-Sí, soy romántica- convino Alice sin avergonzarse. -Pero tú también lo eres, o nunca habrías comprado la casa del acantilado.

-¿Mi elección en materia de vivienda me convierte en un romántico?

Alice se reclinó en la silla, aún mordisqueando el colín.

-Es mucho más que una vivienda, y no dudo que tú también te has dado cuenta de eso. Podrías haber adquirido una docena de casas, situadas en un sitio más conveniente y sin necesidad de remodelaciones.

-¿Y por qué no lo hice?- preguntó Jasper, intrigado por su teoría.

Alice permitió que rellenara de nuevo su copa, aunque la dejó intacta. Los efectos del vino ya se agolpaban agradablemente en su cabeza.

-Porque reconociste el encanto, la peculiaridad. Si fueras un cínico ,habrías comprado uno de esos bungalow que hay treinta kilómetros más al norte, en la línea de la costa, que supuestamente te permiten están en contacto con el paisaje genuino de Nueva Inglaterra y quedan a unos cómodos quince minutos del centro comercial Yankee Trader.

Jasper se echó a reír, sin apartar los ojos de ella mientras les servían la cena.

-Asumo que no te gustan los bungalow

-Los detesto- afirmó Alice inmediatamente. -Es una opinión estrictamente personal Son perfectos para mucha gente. Pero a mí no me gusta la…-se interrumpió, gesticulando como si quisiera atrapar la palabra en el aire.

La uniformidad- concluyó.

-Supongo que te resultará extraño, dada la gran disciplina que implica mi carrera. Pero esto es distinto. La expresión individual es vital. Prefiero que digan de mí que soy distinta a que digan que soy guapa- bajó la mirada hasta la enorme ración de langosta. El adjetivo "innovador" es maravilloso- afirmó. -Lo he visto aplicado a ti.

-¿Por eso te hiciste bailarina?- Jasper hundió un bocado de langosta en mantequilla fundida. -¿Para poder expresarte?

-Creo que ansiaba expresarme precisamente porque era bailarina -Alice prefirió limón en lugar de mantequilla. -La verdad es que no me analizo a mí misma muy a menudo, solo a las demás perronas. ¿Sabías que la casa estuvo encantada?

-No -Jasper sonrió burlón. -No lo mencionaron en el contrato.

-Porque temían que te echaras atrás.

Alice pinchó un trozo de langosta con el tenedor.

-Ya es demasiado tarde y, en cualquier caso, creo que disfrutarías teniendo un fantasma en casa.

-¿Disfrutarías tú?

-OH, sí, desde luego. Inmensamente. -Alice se llevó la langosta a la boca. -Es una criatura romántica y triste a la que asesinó su intolerante marido hace cien años. Se escapaba a escondidas para verse con su amante y se descuidó, supongo. Su marido la arrojó a las rocas desde el balcón del segundo piso.

-Eso debió de desalentar sus tendencias adúlteras- comentó Jasper.

-Mmm- murmuró ella, asintiendo con la boca llena. -Pero de vez en cuando vuelve para pasear por el jardín. Era allí donde la esperaba su amante.

-Pareces muy complacida con esa historia de traición y asesinato.

-Cien años pueden hacer que casi cualquier cosa parezca romántica. ¿Sabes cuántos grandes ballets tratan sobre la muerte y, sin embargo, siguen siendo románticos? Giselle y Romeo y Julieta son solo dos.

-Y tú has interpretado ambas- dijo Jasper. -Quizá por eso te compadeces de un fantasma desventurado.

-OH, yo ya me había encariñado con tu fantasma antes de interpretar a Giselle o a Julieta.-Alice suspiró, observando las estrellas que rielaban en la superficie del agua. -Esa casa me ha fascinado desde siempre. Cuando era niña, juré que viviría en ella algún día. Haría que se plantara de nuevo el jardín y todas las ventanas resplandecerían al sol -se giró hacia Jasper. -Por eso me alegro de que la hayas comprado.

-¿Te alegras?-los ojos de él recorrieron la longitud de su esbelto cuello. -¿Por qué?

-Porque tú sabrás apreciarla en lo que vale. Sabrás cómo hacer que vuelva a vivir de nuevo.

La mirada de él se detuvo brevemente en su boca antes de ascender hasta sus ojos. Alice sintió un hormigueo en la piel. Se enderezó en la silla.

-Sé que ya has hecho algunas obra- prosiguió ella, sintiendo que la casa del acantilado era un tema de conversación seguro. -Debes de tener planes específicos en mente.

-¿Te gustaría ver lo que se ha hecho hasta ahora?

-Sí- respondió ella de inmediato, incapaz de fingir lo contrario.

-Te recogeré mañana por la tarde -Jasper la miró con curiosidad. -¿Sabes que tienes un apetito tremendo para ser una persona tan pequeña?

Alice se echó a reír y, sintiéndose tranquila de nuevo, untó mantequilla en un panecillo

El cielo era de un color azul oscuro y profundo. Las estrellas brillaban en la noche sin nubes. Alice podía sentir el aire del otoño agitándose contra el coche mientras Jasper conducía a lo largo de la costa. Añadía excitación a aquella velada de luz de luna y de vino.

La noche, decidió, había sido más agradable de lo que había previsto. Había disfrutado en compañía de Jasper desde el primer momento. Le sorprendió que pudiera hacerla reír.

Alice sabía que, entre su trabajo y su madre, se había vuelto demasiado seria, demasiado intensa. Le alegraba tener a alguien con quien poder reír. Siguiendo un acuerdo tácito, habían evitado los temas controvertidos, manteniendo una conversación tan ligera y deliciosa como la cena.

Alice sabía que acabarían chocando de nuevo por el asunto de Rosalie; era inevitable.

Los deseos de ambos con respecto a la chica eran tan dispares que no podrían llegar a una solución sin conflicto.

Pero, de momento, Alice se sentía tranquila.

-Me encantan las noches como esta- dijo con un suspiro-, cuando las estrellas brillan cercanas y el viento susurra por entre los árboles. Desde el lado este de tu casa se oye el rumor del agua- se giró hacia él mientras hablaba. -¿Has elegido el dormitorio con el balcón que da al estrecho?.¿El que tiene un vestidor?

El se giró hacia ella brevemente.

-Pareces conocer bien la casa

Alice se rió.

-No podía resistirme a explorarla cuando estaba allí mismo, esperándome.

Delante de ellos, unas cuantas lucecitas titilantes hacían que Cliffside se recortara contra la oscuridad.

-¿Has elegido esa habitación? La chimenea de piedra y el techo alto ya son de por sí una maravilla, pero el balcón…. ¿Has salido a él durante una tormenta?- preguntó. -Debe de ser increíble, con las olas batiéndose y el viento y los relámpagos tan cercanos- desvió los ojos hacia Jasper, para poder contemplar la curva de sus labios en cuanto empezara a sonreír.

-Te gusta vivir peligrosamente.

Alice se preguntó cómo sería el tacto de su pelo entre los dedos. Sus ojos se ensancharon al comprender los derroteros que había tomado sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que sí-empezó a decir, respondiendo a su comentario. -Quizá nunca lo he hecho, salvo indirectamente. Cliffside no está lo que se dice lleno de peligros.

-Dile eso a tu fantasma.

Alice dejó escapar una risita.

-"Tu" fantasma- corrigió mientras Jasper detenía el coche delante de su casa.- Ahora te pertenece por completo- mientras hablaba, se apeó del vehículo. El viento silbó sobre su rostro. -Ya ha llegado el otoño-musitó observando la quietud de la casa. -Encenderán una hoguera en la plaza. Marhall Woods llevará su violín y habrá música hasta la media noche -sonrió.- Es un acontecimiento en el pueblo. Supongo que sonará aburrido para alguien que ha viajado tanto como tú.

-Crecí en un pequeño pueblo perdido en el mapa de Iowa -respondió Jasper mientras atravesaban la verja.

-¿En serio?-Alice meditó sobre aquella información. -No sé por qué, imaginaba que habrías crecido en una ciudad. En un sitio muy urbano, muy sofisticado. ¿Por qué no volviste?- subió el primer escalón del porche y se giró hacia él.

-Demasiados recuerdos.

Sobre el escalón, y con los tacones, Alice quedaba prácticamente a su misma altura. Experimentó una oleada de sorpresa al ver sus ojos y su boca paralelos a los suyos. En su iris brillaban diminutas ascuas. Sin pensarlo, las contó.

-Hay trece-murmuró. -Seis en uno y siete en otro. Me pregunto si eso significa mala suerte.

-¿Qué significa mala suerte?- Alice lo miraba a los ojos, pero Jasper notó que su mente se ausentaba y luego reaccionaba ante su pregunta.

-Oh, nada- ella rehuyó la pregunta, azorada por su desliz. -Tengo tendencia a soñar despierta- el rostro de Jasper se iluminó con un brillo de diversión -¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

-Me estaba acordando de la última vez que acompañé a mi chica hasta su perta, con la luz del porche encendida tras ella y su madre dentro de la casa. Creo que tenía unos dieciocho años.

Un brillo travieso iluminó los ojos de Alice.

-Es un alivio saber que alguna vez tuviste dieciocho años. ¿Le diste un beso de despedida?

-Naturalmente. Mientras su madre se asomaba por entre las cortinas del salón. -Lentamente, Alice volvió la cabeza y observó las ventanas oscuras y vacías. Arqueando una ceja, se giró de nuevo. -La mía probablemente se ha acostado ya -decidió. Colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Jasper, se inclinó hacia delante para rozar ligeramente los labios de él con los suyos. En un instante de contacto, todo cambió. El simple roce de sus labios fue cataclísmico. Sus efectos la recorrieron por dentro con una velocidad tal, que emitió un jadeo ahogado. Se retiró cuidadosamente, con las manos aún colocadas sobre los hombros de Jasper, y ambos se observaron mutuamente.

Alice notó que el corazón latía contra sus costillas con la misma fuerza que cuando permanecía entre bastidores antes de algún _pas de deux_ difícil.

La anticipación se acumulaba en su interior. Pero aquel dúo era algo no ensayado y tan antiguo como el tiempo. Bajó los ojos hasta la boca de él y sintió una ansiedad que era esencialmente física.

Se unieron lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos. Un sentimiento de seguridad los embargó mientras se hundían el uno en los brazos del otro, una seguridad de dos amantes que volvieran a encontrarse en lugar de verse por primera vez.

Sus labios se tocaron y se entreabrieron, se tocaron y se entreabrieron, mientras experimentaban con diversos ángulos. Las manos de Jasper se deslizaron dentro de la chaqueta de ella, las de Alice dentro de la chaquea de él. El calor aumentó mientras el viento arremolinaba las hojas del otoño a su alrededor.

Jasper atrapó el labio inferior de ella entre sus dientes, para detener su ansiosa boca. La diminuta punzada de dolor hizo que los temblores del deseo la recorrieran por dentro. Su pasión se inflamó. Los primeros besos, lentos y tentativos, se convirtieron en una desesperada exigencia.

La lengua de Alice se movió con la de él. El ansia de ambos se incrementó, prometiendo tan solo aumentar con cada prueba.

Alice fue subiendo las manos por su espalda hasta que llegó a sus hombros. Se apretó con fuerza contra él, mientras Jasper retiraba la boca de la de ella y la desplazaba hasta la esbelta curva de su cuello. Su cabello rozó la mejilla de Alice con la suavidad de una pluma. Era suave y frío, a diferencia de su tórrida boca, y parecía atraer los dedos de ella hacia sí.

Lindsay notó que Jasper le bajaba la cremallera del vestido hasta que sus manos le acariciaron la piel desnuda de la espalda. Descendieron hasta la cintura y volvieron a ascender hasta la nuca, dejando llamas tras de sí

El deseo por Jasper aumentó con tanta urgencia, que Alice empezó a temblar antes de que la boca de él reclamase de nuevo la suya

Sus emociones empezaron a girar como un torbellino, compitiendo con su pura necesidad física.

El asalto la dejó mareada, la intensidad la aterrorizó. Estaba descubriendo fragilidades que había ignorado que poseía.

Luchando por salir de nuevo a la superficie, Alice colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Jasper y empujó para apartarlo de sí.

Él dejó libres sus labios, pero la retuvo entre sus brazos.

-No, yo…-Alice cerró los ojos brevemente, haciendo acopio de unas fuerzas que siempre había dado por sentadas. -Ha sido una velada maravillosa, Jasper. Te lo agradezco.

Él la observó un momento en silencio.

-¿No crees que ese pequeño discurso está un poco fuera de lugar?- sin apenas moverse, le acarició los labios con los suyos.

-Sí, sí, tienes, razón, pero….-Alice giró la cabeza e inhaló profundamente el frío aire de la noche. -Tengo que entrar ya. Me falta práctica.

Jasper tomó su barbilla con la mano, obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Práctica?

Alice tragó saliva, sabiendo que había permitido que la situación se le fuese de las manos y sin saber cómo recobrar el control.

-Por favor, nunca se me han dado bien este tipo de situaciones y…

-¿Qué tipo de situación es esta?- inquirió Jasper. No se aflojó en absoluto su abrazo, ni se debilitó por la fuerza de sus ojos.

-Jasper- el pulso de Alice volvía a latir salvajemente. -Por favor, déjame entrar antes de que me ponga totalmente en ridículo.

En sus ojos se reflejaba toda la incertidumbre de sus emociones.

Ella vio cómo la ira cruzaba el semblante de Jasper, antes de que este plantara en sus labios un rápido y poderoso beso.

-Mañana- dijo, y la soltó.

Sin aliento, Alice se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Creo que sería mejor que no…

-Mañana- repitió él antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el coche.

Alice observó cómo las luces traseras del vehículo desaparecían. Mañana, se dijo, y tembló una vez más en el frío del relente nocturno.

* * *

**y hasta ahora?**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y los demas al igual ke la trama pertenecen a Nora Roberts**

Capitulo 6

Como se había levantado tarde, Alice acabó sus ejercicios de barra y se cambió pasado el mediodía. Estaba decidida a dar un carácter informal a su visita de aquella tarde a la casa del acantilado, y se vistió en consonancia; con un chándal color marrón.

Colocándose la chaqueta del chándal en el brazo, Alice bajó las escaleras justo cuando Carol Moorefield entraba.

La señora Moorefield era tan distinta de su hijo como la noche del día. Era menuda y esbelta, con un lustroso cabello castaño y un aspecto sofisticado que no parecía envejecer nunca. Andy había salido físicamente a su padre, a quien Alice solo había visto en fotografías, dado que Carol llevaba veinte años viuda.

Tras la muerte de su esposo, había pasado a ocuparse de la floristería familiar y la había llevado con estilo y con un gran sentido empresarial. Era una mujer cuya opinión Alice valoraba mucho y en cuya bondad había aprendido a apoyarse

-Parece que te has vestido para hacer footing -comentó Carol después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. -Creí que necesitarías descansar después de la cita de anoche.

Alice besó la mejilla levemente empolvada.

-¿Cómo sabes que tuve una cita? ¿Te llamó mi madre?

Carol se echó a reír, pasando la mano por el cabello de Alice.

-Naturalmente, aunque yo podría habérselo dicho a ella. Hattie MacDonald- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la casa situada en la otra acera. -Vio cómo ese hombre pasaba a recogerte y me hizo llegar el primer informe.

-Cuánto me alegro de haber sido el centro del intercambio de información del sábado por la noche -comentó Alice cínicamente.

Carol entró en la sala de estar y soltó el bolso y la chaqueta en el sofá.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien?

-Sí, la verdad es que….sí.-de repente, Alice creyó necesario volver a atarse los cordones de las zapatillas de tenis. Carol la observó, aunque no dijo nada. -Fuimos a cenar a la costa.

-¿Qué clase de hombre es?

Alice alzó la cabeza, y luego empezó a atarse los cordones de la otra zapatilla.

-Aún no estoy segura- murmuró. -Es interesante, desde luego. Algo autoritario y pagado de sí mismo, y excesivamente formal en ocasiones, pero…-recordó la actitud de Jasper hacia Rosalie.-Pero también puede ser paciente y muy sensible

Al oír su tono, Carol suspiró. Aunque también ella sabía que Alice no era para Andy aún había conservado ciertas esperanzas.

-Parece que te gusta.

-Sí-La palabra le salió con una cadencia pausada y reflexiva. Riéndose, Alice se enderezó. -Al menos, creo que sí. ¿Sabías que es J. W. Hale, el arquitecto?

Al ver cómo se arqueaban las cejas de Carol, Alice comprendió que aquello era una noticia nueva para ella.

-¿De veras? Creí que pensaba casarse con una francesa, una piloto de carreras.

-Parece ser que no.

-Vaya, esto sí que es interesante- decidió Carol. -Se colocó las manos en las caderas como hacía siempre que se sentía realmente impresionada. ¿Lo sabe tu madre?

-No, ella….-Alice miró por encima del hombro hacia las habitaciones de su madre. -No- repitió, volviéndose. -Me temo que anoche la disgusté. La verdad es que hoy todavía no hemos hablado.

-Alice –Carol le tocó la mejilla, percibiendo su angustia. -No debes dejar que ese tipo de cosas te afecten.

De repente, los ojos de Alice se tornaron grandes y vulnerables.

-Parece que nunca soy capaz de hacer lo correcto-dijo. -Estoy en deuda con ella por….

-Ya basta -Carol la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó con firmeza. -Es ridículo que los hijos se pasen la vida tratando de pagar lo que les deben a sus padres. Lo único que le debes a Mae es cariño y respeto. Si vives tratando de complacer a otra persona, solo conseguirás que dos personas sean desdichadas. -Bueno- acarició de nuevo el cabello de Alice y sonrió, -ya está bien de consejos por hoy. Intentaré convencer a Mae para que salga conmigo a dar una vuelta.

Alice rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Carol y le dio un apretón casi desesperado.

-Eres tan buena con nosotras….

Complacida, Carol le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Quieres venir?- la invitó. -Podemos dar un paseo en coche y luego almorzar en algún sitio.

-No, no puedo- Alice se retiró. -Jasper pasará a recogerme de un momento a otro para enseñarme su casa.

-Ah, tu casa del acantilado -Carol asintió en un gesto de complicidad. -Esta vez podrá pasearte por ella a plena luz del día.

Alice sonrió.

-¿Crees que perderá algo de su encanto?

-Lo dudo- girándose, Carol se alejó por el pasillo. -Diviértete. Y no te preocupes por volver a tiempo para preparar la cena. Tu madre y yo cenaremos fuera.-antes de que Alice pudiera responder, sonó el timbre. -Ahí está tu joven caballero- anunció Carol antes de desaparecer.

Alice se giró hacia la puerta, hecha un manojo de nervios. Había intentado convencerse de que su reacción ante Jasper la noche anterior, se había debido al ambiente de la velada. También habían contribuido su propia falta de compañía masculina y la consabida experiencia de Jasper.

Había sido algo momentáneo, nada más.

Alice se dijo que, en lo sucesivo, debía tener presente quién era Jasper Hale y la facilidad con que atraía a las mujeres. Y lo fácilmente que las dejaba.

Era necesario encarrilar su relación hacia una cuidadosa amistad desde el principio.

Había que pensar en Rosalie. Alice sabía que, si deseaba conseguir lo que era conveniente para la chica, debía relacionarse en términos amistosos con su tío.

Como una relación de negocios, decidió, llevándose la mano al estómago para calmar sus agitados nervios. Una amistad cordial, sin ataduras, nada personal.

Sintiéndose más segura, Alice abrió la puerta.

Jasper llevaba unos pantalones marrones con pinzas y un jersey color hueso con cuello redondo. Su poder físico golpeó a Alice casi instantáneamente.

Había conocido a uno o dos hombres anteriormente con aquel tremendo atractivo sexual.

Emmett McCarty era uno de ellos, y el otro un coreógrafo con el que había trabajado en la compañía. Alice también recordaba que en la vida de aquellos hombres había habido muchas mujeres, nunca una solo mujer

"Ten cuidado", le advirtió su cerebro. "Ten mucho cuidado"

-Hola -él sonrió con cordialidad, pero los ojos de Alice manifestaban recelo. Se colgó un pequeño bolso en el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta.

Como de costumbre le ofreció la mano.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- ejerciendo una leve presión sobre sus dedos, Jasper la detuvo antes de que bajase los escalones del porche. Se hallaban en el mismo lugar donde habían estado la noche anterior. Alice casi podía sentir los rastros de la energía que aún crepitaba en el aire.

Alzó los ojos hacia él y se encontró con una de sus largas e inquisitivas miradas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras tú?.

-Bien-logró responder Alice, sintiéndose un poco estúpida.

-¿De verdad?-Jasper la observaba cuidadosa, detenidamente.

Ella notó un repentino ardor en la piel

-Sí, sí, claro que estoy bien -la irritación sustituyó el recelo en sus ojos. -¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –

Como si le hubiera satisfecho su respuesta, Jasper se dio media vuelta. Caminaron juntos hasta el coche.

Era un hombre extraño, decidió Alice, más intrigada que nunca, a su pesar. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Un hombre realmente extraño.

Cuando se disponía a subirse en el coche, vio tres pequeños pájaros que perseguían a un cuervo en el cielo. Divertida, Alice siguió su trayectoria, escuchando sus provocadores trinos. El cuervo describió un arco hacia el este, y lo mismo hizo el trío de pájaros. Riéndose, Alice se giró, solo para encontrarse entre los brazos de Jasper.

Por un momento, todo el mundo desapareció salvo su rostro.

Todo el ser de Alice parecía estar concentrado en él. Notó un súbito calor en los labios al detenerse en ellos los ojos de Jasper. Su boca se entreabrió, invitadora, mientras sus pestañas caían.

Súbitamente, Alice recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma.

Aclarándose la garganta, se retiró de él. Se instaló en el asiento del coche y luego esperó hasta que oyó cómo Jasper cerraba la portezuela.

Exhalando una larga y trémula bocanada de aliento, observó cómo rodeaba el coche hasta el lado del conductor.

"Tendré que controlar la situación desde el principio y no bajar la guardia", decidió mientras Jasper se deslizaba en el asiento a su lado, y optó por emprender una conversación desenfadada.

-¿Tienes idea de cuántos ojos están puestos sobre nosotros en este momento?- le preguntó.

Jasper puso el coche en marcha, pero no arrancó.

-No. ¿Muchos?

-Docenas. Aunque las portezuelas del coche estaban cerradas, -Alice mantuvo un tono bajo, confidencial. -Detrás de cada cortina de la manzana. Como verás, no me afecta ser el centro de atención, aunque, claro, soy una profesional preparada y acostumbrada a pisar los escenarios -añadió con ojos traviesos. -Espero que no te ponga nervioso.

-En absoluto -respondió Jasper. Con un rápido movimiento, la atrapó contra el asiento, reclamando su boca con un beso apresurado y excitante. Aunque rápido, fue un beso completo, que no dejó una sola porción de sus labios sin explorar, ni una sola parte de su sistema inalterado. Cuando se retiró, Alice respiraba entrecortadamente y lo miraba con fijeza. Nade había sentido jamás lo que ella sentía en aquel momento, estaba convencida de ello.

-Odio ofrecer un espectáculo aburrido, ¿tú no?- las palabras de Jasper tenían un tono bajo e íntimo, y agitaron la sangre de Alice.

-Mmm- respondió ella sin comprometerse, mientras se retiraba cautelosamente de él.

Aquella no era precisamente la forma de mantener el control.

La casa del acantilado estaba a unos cuatro kilómetros de la de Alice, pero se alzaba a gran altura

sobre el pueblo, dominando las rocas y el agua del estrecho.

Estaba construida de granito.

Para la fascinada imaginación de Alice parecía labrada en el acantilado mismo, esculpida por la mano de un gigante.

Poseía una belleza cruda y feroz, un castillo suspendido en el mismo borde de la tierra.

Tenía numerosas chimeneas, puertas y ventanas, como requería el tamaño de la estructura.

Pero ahora, por primera vez en más de doce años, Alice vio que la casa estaba viva.

Las ventanas resplandecían, capturando el brillo del sol, reflejándolo o absorbiéndolo.

Todavía no había flores que animaran la seria fachada de la casa, pero el césped estaba pulcramente cuidado. Y, con gran placer, comprobó que de las chimeneas surgían y serpenteaban volutas de humo

El camino de entrada era largo y abrupto; surgía de la carretera principal y describía una curva hasta desembocar en la parte frontal de la casa.

-Es maravilloso, ¿verdad?- murmuró Alice. -Me encanta el modo en que vuelve la espalda al mar, como si no le importara ningún poder salvo el suyo propio.

Jasper detuvo el coche al final del camino y se volvió hacia Alice.

-Ese es un pensamiento muy fantasioso.

-Soy una persona muy fantasiosa.

-Sí, lo sé -observó Jasper; inclinándose sobre ella, abrió la portezuela. Permaneció así, cerca de Alice, un momento, de modo que el menor movimiento haría que sus bocas se juntasen. -Es extraño, pero en ti resulta atractivo. Siempre he preferido a las mujeres pragmáticas.

-¿En serio?- algo parecía sucederle a Alice cuando él estaba cerca. Era como si numerosas hebras, finas pero imposiblemente fuertes, la envolvieran hasta dejarla desvalida.-Nunca se me ha dado bien lo práctico. Se me da mejor soñar.

Él enrolló en sus dedos el extremo de un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Qué clase de sueños tienes?

-Tontos en su mayoría, supongo. Son los mejores -Alice abrió rápidamente la portezuela y salió. Luego, cerrando los ojos, esperó a que su sistema nervioso retomara a la normalidad. Al oír que Jasper cerraba su portezuela, volvió a abrir los ojos y estudió la casa. Una amistad cordial, nada más, recordó respirando hondo.

-¿Sabes?- empezó a decir, -la última vez que estuve aquí tenía dieciséis años y era medianoche -sonrió, recordando, mientras recorrían el angosto sendero hacia el porche. -Arrastré conmigo al pobre

Andy y nos colamos por una de las ventanas laterales.

-Andy -Jasper se detuvo delante de la puerta principal. -Es el levantador de pesas al que besaste delante de tu estudio.

Alice enarcó una ceja, reconociendo su descripción de Andy. No dijo nada.

-¿Un amigo tuyo?-inquirió Jasper en tono casual mientras hacía tintinear las llaves en la palma de su mano y observaba a Alice.

Alice sostuvo su mirada.

-Sí, es un amigo.

-Como amiga eres muy afectuosa.

-Cierto, lo soy -convino ella. -Siempre he considerado que ambos términos son sinónimos

-Una teoría interesante -murmuró Jasper mientras abría la puerta. -Esta vez no tendrás que colarte por una ventana- le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Era tan impresionante como Alice lo recordaba. Los techos del vestíbulo de entrada se alzaban a unos seis metros de altura y estaban decorados con vigas vistas de madera. Una amplia escalera se curvaba hacia la derecha y luego se dividía en dos para ascender por los lados opuestos de un balcón en voladizo. El pasamano aparecía bruñido como un espejo, y los peldaños no estaban alfombrados.

El polvoriento papel pintado que Alice recordaba había sido retirado y reemplazado por un tapiz de rico color crema. Una larga y estrecha alfombra persa cubría el suelo de madera de roble. El sol se reflejaba con suavidad en los prismas de una lámpara de araña. Sin hablar, Alice caminó por el vestíbulo hasta la primera puerta.

La sala había sido reformada por completo. En una de las paredes había un estampado de flores, complementado por los tonos lacados, color perla, que cubrían las demás.

Alice se paseó lentamente por la habitación. Se detuvo junto a una pequeña mesa del siglo XVIII y acarició su superficie con la yema del dedo.

-Es magnífico- se fijó en el brocado del sofá. -Sabías exactamente lo que este lugar necesitaba. Yo casi había imaginado esta habitación con una pastora de Dresde sobre la chimenea… ¡y ahí está!- se acercó para estudiarla, conmovida por su delicadeza. Y alfombras francesas en el suelo…-Alice se giró con una sonrisa que evidenciaba el placer que le producía la habitación. La suya era una belleza frágil e intemporal que hacía juego con las antigüedades, las sedas y los brocados que la rodeaban.

Jasper dio un paso hacia ella. Le llegó el aroma de su perfume.

-¿Rosalie está en casa?- pregunto Alice

-No, ahora mismo no- Jasper los sorprendió a ambos pasando la yema del dedo por la mejilla de Alice.

-Está en casa de Mónica.

-Es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto- murmuró, desplazando el dedo desde su piel a su pelo. -Te favorece.

Alice notó cómo el deseo empezaba a formarse en su interior, y dio un paso atrás.

-Lo llevaba suelto la primera vez que nos vimos- sonrió, ordenándose a sí misma no hablar como una tonta. -Estaba lloviendo, según recuerdo.

Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa, primero con los ojos, luego con los labios.

-Así es- salvó de nuevo la distancia que los separaba y a continuación le acarició el cuello con un dedo.

Alice se estremeció involuntariamente. -Eres asombrosamente sensible- dijo quedamente. -¿Te ocurre siempre?.

Ella notó que el calor fluía por su interior, palpitando allí donde la piel de Jasper rozaba la suya. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio media vuelta.

-No es una pregunta justa.

-Yo no soy un hombre justo.

-No -convino Alice, girándose de nuevo hacia él. -No creo que lo seas, al menos en tus relaciones con las mujeres. He venido para ver la casa, Jasper -le recordó con firmeza. -¿Quieres enséñamela?.

Él avanzó otra vez hacia ella, pero su avance se vio interrumpido.

Un hombre menudo y elegante, con una barba negra salpicada de canas, apareció en la puerta. La barba, espesa y pulcramente cuidada, le crecía desde las orejas y cubría todo su mentón. Era tanto más asombrosa cuanto que era el único pelo que tenía en la cabeza. Llevaba puesto un traje negro de tres piezas, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Su postura era perfecta, de una corrección militar, sus manos relajadamente colocadas a ambos lados del cuerpo. Alice tuvo una impresión inmediata de eficiencia.

-Señor.

Jasper se giró hacia el hombre, y la tensión pareció desaparecer de la habitación. Los músculos de Alice se relajaron.

-Worth -Jasper asintió mientras tomaba a Alice del brazo.

-Alice, te presento a Worth. Worth, la señorita Dunne.

-¿Cómo está señorita?-Worth hizo una ligera reverencia a la europea. Su acento era británico. Alice se sintió fascinada.

-Hola, señor Worth- lo saludó con una sonrisa tan espontáneamente abierta y amistosa como su gesto de ofrecerle la mano. Worth titubeó, mirando brevemente de soslayo a Jasper, antes de aceptarla. Su contacto fue leve, apenas un suave roce con los dedos.

-Tuvo una llamada, señor- dijo Worth, centrando su atención en su jefe. -Era el señor Johnston, de Nueva Cork. Dijo que era muy importante.

-Muy bien, telefonéale. Lo atenderé enseguida. -Jasper se giró hacia Alice mientras Worth salía de la habitación.-Lo siento, seguramente no tardaré mucho. ¿Te apetece tomar una copa mientras esperas?

-No- Alice miró hacia el lugar donde Worth había estado. Era más fácil, se dijo, tratar con Jasper cuando adoptaba aquella actitud formal. Sonriendo, se acercó a la ventana. -Adelante, te estaré esperando aquí.

Él se marchó con un murmullo se asentimiento.

Hicieron falta apenas diez minutos para que la curiosidad de Alice se impusiera a su sentido de la corrección. Aquella era la casa que había explorado en mitad de la noche cuando por todas partes había polvo y telarañas. Le fue imposible resistirse a explorarla ahora, cuando el sol relucía sobre el suelo encerado. Inició su exploración, con intenciones de limitar el paseo al vestíbulo principal.

Había allí cuadros que admirar y un tapiz que la dejó sin aliento. Sobre una mesa había dispuesto un juego de porcelana china, tan frágil que Alice temió que se hiciera añicos bajo el peso de su mirada. Demasiado fascinada, pro los tesoros que estaba descubriendo, como para recordar su determinación de limitarse al vestíbulo, abrió la puerta situada en el extremo y en encontró en la cocina. Era una extraña e irresistible mezcla de escrupulosa eficiencia y encanto tradicional.

Los electrodomésticos estaban empotrados en las paredes, y el cromo e el acero inoxidable brillaban por todas partes. Las encimeras eran de madera lacada. El lavavajillas zumbaba mecánicamente mientras un tranquilo fuego ardía en un hogar situado a la altura de la cintura. El sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando las paredes recubiertas de vinilo y los suelos de madera. Alice emitió un suspiro de pura satisfacción.

Worth interrumpió su actividad sobre una gran mesa de madera maciza. Se había quitado el delantal blanco con peto. Su semblante se vio recorrido por una expresión de asombro, antes de recuperar sus líneas plácidas habituales.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?

-¡Qué cocina tan magnífica!-exclamó Alice, dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras ella. Dio una vuelta completa, sonriendo ante las teteras y las sartenes de brillante cobre que había colgadas sobre la cabeza de Worth. -Jasper ha sido muy inteligente al fundir dos mundos en uno de una manera tan perfecta.

-Sin duda, señorita -convino Worth resueltamente. -¿Se ha perdido? -inquirió limpiándose meticulosamente las manos en un paño.

-No, solo estoy dando una vuelta. -Alice continuó inspeccionado la cocina mientras Worth la observaba con toda corrección. -Las cocinas son lugares fascinantes, en mi opinión. El corazón de la casa, de hecho. Siempre he lamentado no haber aprendido a cocinar bien.

Recordó los yogures y las ensaladas de sus tiempos de bailarina profesional, las comilonas ocasionales en algún restaurante francés o italiano, el frigorífico de su apartamento, que raras veces utilizaba. Durante aquellos días frenéticos había descuidado a menudo la cuestión de la comida. Cocinar había sido totalmente imposible.

-Todo lo que sea más complejo que una ensalada de atún me supera -se giró hacia Worth, aún sonriendo. -Seguro que es usted un espléndido cocinero. -Alice se detuvo justo al lado de la ventana.

El sol de la tarde iluminaba intensamente sus facciones, acentuando la tez delicada y los finos pómulos.

-Hago lo que puedo, señorita. ¿Quiere que le sirva una taza de café en la sala?.

Alice reprimió un suspiro.

-No, gracias, señor Worth. Volveré para ver si Jasper ya ha acabado.

Mientras hablaba, la puerta se abrió y entró Jasper.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto- la puerta se cerró tras él sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Me colé en tu cocina sin darme cuenta -tras dirigir una rápida mirada de disculpa a Jasper, Alice se acercó a Worth. -Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Un silencioso mensaje masculino fue intercambiado entre Worth y Jasper antes de que este la tomara del brazo y la condujera hacia la puerta.

-¿Y apruebas los cambios?

Ella se retiró el cabello del hombro mientras alzaba los ojos para mirarlo.

-Debería reservarme mi opinión hasta ver el resto, pero ya me siento cautivada. Y siento haber irrumpido en tu cocina de ese modo- siguió diciendo. -Me dejé llevar.

-Worth tiene cierta política con respecto a las mujeres en la cocina- explicó Jasper.

-Sí- convino Alice cínicamente. -Creo que sé qué política es esa. "No se admiten mujeres".

-Muy perspicaz.

Recorrieron las estancias de la planta baja; la biblioteca, donde se habían restaurado y pulido los paneles originales; una sala de estar, de la que se había retirado el papel pintado y que aún no estaba terminada; y las habitaciones de Worth, de una pulcritud espartana.

-El resto del primer piso debería estar terminado para el invierno –comentó Jasper mientras subían las escaleras. Alice dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por los pasamanos.

¿Cómo podía tener un tacto tan suave?, se preguntó.

-La casa está muy bien construida -prosiguió Jasper, y solo hay pequeñas reparaciones y reformas que hacer.

El pasamanos, pensó Alice, debía de haber conocido el contacto de innumerables palmas y, de vez en cuando, de algún trasero. Sonrió burlona, pensando en o divertido que sería deslizarse por él desde la tercera planta.

-Amas esta casa -dijo Jasper deteniéndose en el rellano y atrapando a Alice entre su cuerpo y el pasamanos. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Por qué? -Era obvio que deseaba una respuesta específica más que general. Alice se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-Creo que es porque siempre me ha parecido poderosa, eterna. Tiene algo de cuento de hadas. Sigue en pie generación tras generación, época tras época. -Girándose, Alice avanzó a lo largo de la baranda que dominaba el primer piso. -¿Crees que Rosalie se adaptará a vivir aquí?. ¿Qué aceptará establecerse en un único lugar?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Alice se giró y recorrió el pasillo junto a Jasper.

-Me interesa Rose.

-Profesionalmente.

-Y como persona -respondió Alice, alzando la vista al percibir su tono. -¿Tienes algo en contra de que se dedique a la danza?

Él se detuvo delante de una puerta para obsequiarla con una de sus largas miradas.

-No estoy seguro de que tu definición de la danza y la mía sean la misma

-Puede que no -reconoció ella. -Pero quizá la definición de Rosalie sea la que más importa.

-Es muy joven, y…-añadió Jasper antes de que Alice pudiese responder, -está bajo mi responsabilidad- abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar.

La habitación era inequívocamente femenina. En las ventanas había cortinas de color azul pálido, a juego con el cubrecama. El cuarto disponía de una chimenea de ladrillo blanco con mampara de bronce. Sobre una mesita había un tiesto del que brotaba una mata de hiedra inglesa. En las paredes se alineaban varias fotografías enmarcadas de estrellas de la danza. Alice vio el póster del que Jasper le había hablado. Ella como Julieta y Emmett como Romeo.

Los recuerdos la asaltaron.

-Está claro a quién pertenece esta habitación -murmuró, fijándose en los lazos de satén rosa que había sobre la cómoda. Alzó la mirada para estudiar los rasgos perfectos de Jasper. Comprendió que era un hombre acostumbrado a verlo todo exclusivamente desde una perspectiva masculina. Podía haber internado fácilmente a Rosalie en un colegio y limitarse a enviarle sustanciosos cheques.

¿Había sido difícil para él hacer sitio a una chica, y a las necesidades particulares de una chica, en su vida? -¿Eres un hombre generoso en todos los aspectos, Jasper -preguntó con curiosidad- o solo en algunos?.

Vio que sus cejas se arqueaban.

-Tienes la costumbre de hacer preguntas inusuales- tomándola del brazo, Jasper la acompañó a la siguiente habitación.

-Y tú tienes habilidad para evadirlas.

-Esta es la habitación que debería interesar a tu fantasma- él cambió de tema con sutileza.

Alice esperó a que abriese la puerta, y a continuación entró.

-¡OH, sí!- caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y dio una rápida vuelta. Su cabello la siguió, describiendo un lento círculo. -Es perfecta.

Los asientos junto a las ventanas estaban tapizados de terciopelo color burdeos, tonalidad que se repetía en el dibujo de una enorme alfombra oriental.

Los muebles eran antiguos, muy victorianos, relucientes gracias a las atenciones de Worth. Ningún otro estilo habría favorecido tanto a la alta y amplia habitación.

Había un arcón al pie de la cama de cuatro postes, y candelabros de peltre en cada mesilla de noche.

La chimenea era inmensa, de piedra, e hizo que la mente de Alice se llenase de imágenes de rugientes llamas. En el transcurso de una noche larga y fría, el fuego rugiría, luego crepitaría, para luego extinguirse conforme las horas pasaban.

Visualizó una vívida imagen de sí misma acurrucada en la cama, con el cuerpo de Jasper calentando el suyo. Algo confusa por la claridad de la visión, empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Demasiado pronto, se dijo. Demasiado rápido. Debía recordar quién era aquel hombre. En silencio, sopesó aquellas emociones inesperadas e indeseadas. Se detuvo delante de la puertaventana, abriéndola para salir.

La recibió una ráfaga de viento.

Oyó el fragoroso ruido del agua al batirse contra las rocas, percibió el olor salado del refrescante aire. Alice observó las nubes que se atropellaban en el cielo, perseguidas por el salvaje viento. Avanzó hasta la barandilla y miró hacia abajo. El precipicio era vertical y mortífero. Las feroces olas azotaban las dentadas rocas, retirándose únicamente para reunir fuerzas y efectuar una nueva embestida.

Absorta en la excitación de la escena, Alice no era consciente de que Jasper se había situado tras ella. Cuando la giró hacia él, su reacción fue tan inevitable y desenfrenada como las nubes que discurrían en lo alto, como el oleaje que se debatía abajo.

Alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello mientras Jasper la apretaba contra sí. Se unieron. Su boca se fundió con la de él. Sin dudar, Alice respondió a la intimidad del beso, explorando con su propia lengua hasta que el sabor de Jasper se mezcló con el suyo propio. Cuando Jasper la acarició, ella tembló, no de miedo o resistencia, sino de puro placer.

La mano de él se deslizó bajo su camisa, descendiendo brevemente por la línea de su tórax. Le cubrió un seño con la palma; era pequeño y su mano muy grande. Lentamente, mientras intensificaba el beso, recorrió la curva del seno con el dedo.

Tal como había deseado hacer, Alice enredó los dedos en su cabello. Notaba una necesidad imposible de resistir. La recorrió por dentro rápidamente, como un río que cambiara su curso. La corriente era irresistible y la arrastraba hacia aguas más turbulentas. Los dedos de él desprendían calor mientras vagaban por su piel, provocando oleadas de placer.

Cuando Jasper retiró sus labios de los de ella para devorar la curva de su cuello, Alice sintió que su cuerpo era invadido por un súbito calor. El frescor del viento azotaba su rostro, incrementando la excitación. Los dientes de Jasper le provocaron pequeñas oleadas de dolor que se mezclaban con el placer. El murmullo del oleaje reverberaba en su cerebro, pero por encima de él oyó que Jasper murmuraba su nombre. Cuando volvió a reclamar su boca, Alice le dio la bienvenida ansiosamente. Jamás había sentido un deseo tan vertiginoso, tan abrumador.

Jasper retiró sus labios, colocándole las manos en los hombros para mantenerla cerca de sí. Su mirada se entrelazó con la de ella.

En sus ojos, Alice vio ansiedad y pasión. Un nuevo temblor de excitación recorrió su espina dorsal. Se habría fundido de nuevo entre sus brazos si él no la mantuviera levemente apartada.

-Te deseo- el viento revolvía el cabello de Jasper alrededor de su rostro.

Alice podía oír cómo sus latidos se incrementaban, rugiendo en su cerebro como el oleaje del acantilado. Estaba jugando con el peligro y lo sabía, aunque hasta el último momento no fue consciente de hasta qué punto.

-No- meneó la cabeza a pesar de que el rubor del deseo teñía sus mejillas. -No- el suelo parecía inestable bajo sus pies. Se apartó para agarrarse a la baranda e inhalar profundamente el frío aire del mar. Dejó su garganta seca y áspera.

Bruscamente, Jasper la agarró por el brazo y le dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?- su tono era mortalmente bajo.

Alice negó nuevamente con la cabeza. El viento le introdujo el cabello en los ojos, y ella se lo retiró, deseando ver a Jasper con claridad. Había algo en su postura tan indomable y feroz como el oleaje.

Allí estaba el volcán. La atraía hacia sí, la tentaba.

-Pues eso- dijo Alice. -Lo que acaba de pasar ha sido inevitable, pero no irá más allá.

Jasper se acercó más a ella. Su fuerte mano le aferró la nuca. Alice podía sentir el peso y la textura de cada dedo.

-Ni tú misma crees eso.

Su boca descendió rápidamente sobre la de ella; pero, en vez de usar la fuerza, se valió de la persuasión. Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios hasta que estos se entreabrieron con un suspiro.

Luego los saqueó implacablemente, aunque con suavidad.

Alice se aferró a sus brazos para conservar el equilibrio. Le faltaba la respiración tal como le habría

faltado de despeñarse por el balcón y precipitarse por el vacio hacia las rocas de abajo.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

El movimiento de los labios de Jasper contra los suyos provocaba en Alice una dolorosa punzada de deseo. NO obstante, forcejeó para retirarse de él.

Por un momento permaneció en silencio, recuperando el aliento y observándolo.

-Tienes que entenderlo- empezó a decir, e hizo una pausa para calmar su voz. -Tienes que entender la clase de persona que soy. No soy capaz de tener aventuras pasajeras o de una noche- de nuevo se retiró el cabello de los ojos. -Necesito algo más que eso. No poseo tu sofisticación, Jasper…No puedo, ni quiero, competir con las mujeres que has tenido en tu vida.

Se giró para alejarse, pero él la agarró por el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿De veras crees que podremos olvidar lo que ha ocurrido?

-Sí- la palabra brotó de Alice bruscamente, mientras las dudas se agolpaban en su mente.

-Quiero verte esta noche.

-No, de ninguna manera. -Alice se alejó al ver que él se acercaba más.

-Alice, no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo único que nos une es Rose. Todo sería más simple si tuviéramos eso presente.- ¿Más simple?-

Jasper tomó un mechón de su cabello. Una media sonrisa afloró a sus labios. -No creo que seas de esas mujeres a las que satisface la simplicidad.

-Tú no me conoces- repuso Alice.

Él sonrió ampliamente en ese momento y, tras soltar su cabello, la tomó del brazo para acompañarla de nuevo al interior de la casa.

-Quizá no, Alice- asintió en tono afable. -Pero te conoceré.

La férrea determinación contenida en sus palabras no le pasó inadvertida a Alice.

* * *

**espero les aya gustado bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer los demas al igual que la trama le pertenecen a Nora Roberts ESTO ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACION.**

Capitulo 7

Había trascurrido casi un mes desde que Rosalie ingresó en la academia de Alice. El clima se había vuelto frío rápidamente, y ya había indicios de inminentes nevadas en el aire. Alice hizo lo que pudo para mantener la vieja caldera de la academia funcionando a plena capacidad.

Con una camisa atada a la cintura, sobre el maillot, impartió la última clase del día.

-_Glissade, glissade. Arabesque en pointe_- mientras hablaba, Alice se paseaba arriba y abajo junto a la hilera de alumnas, observando críticamente sus formas y posturas.

Estaba satisfecha con los progresos de su clase avanzada. Las alumnas eran buenas y hacían gala de una firme comprensión e la música y el movimiento. No obstante, cuanto más tiempo pasaba Rosalie en la clase, más se distanciaba de las demás.

Su talento estaba muy por encima de lo normal, se dijo Alice, estudiando su postura y su fluidez. Allí lo estaba malgastando.

La frustración, ya familiar, embargó a Alice, una frustración cercana a la ira.

Y la mirada que había en los ojos de Rose, se dijo mientras indicaba a una alumna que elevara el mentón, parecía decir: "Lo deseo". ¿Cómo convencería a Jasper para que dejara a Rosalie alcanzar la meta que deseaba, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y se le escapara para siempre?

Al pensar en Jasper, la atención de Alice se desvió de sus alumnas. Se acordó de la última vez que lo había visto. Si había de ser honesta consigo misma, debía admitir que había pensado en él una y otra vez en el transcurso de aquellas semanas. Deseaba convencerse de que la atracción física que sentía hacia Jasper se desvanecería. Pero sabía que no era cierto.

-Tendu -indicó Alice mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. El recuerdo de sus caricias, de su sabor, persistía. A menudo se sorprendía a sí misma preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Jasper….mientras tomaba café por la mañana, cuando se hallaba sola en el estudio por la tarde, cuando se despertaba sin motivo en mitad de la noche. Y tenía que reprimir el impulso de preguntarle a Rosalie.

"No haré el ridículo por ese hombre", se dijo.

-Brenda, las manos -Alice hizo una demostración, sus dedos fluyendo con el movimiento de su muñeca. El timbre del teléfono la pilló por sorpresa. Consultó ceñuda el reloj. Nadie llamaba al estudio en mitad de una clase. Al instante, un pensamiento irrumpió en su mente. "Madre".

-Sigue tú, Brenda- sin esperar una respuesta, corrió hacia la oficina y contestó el teléfono.

-Academia de danza de Cliffside, ¿diga?- el corazón se le había subido a la garganta.

-¿Alice? ¿Eres tú, Alice?

-Sí, yo….- la mano de Alice se detuvo a mitad de camino de sus labios. Emmett- aquel musical acento ruso era inconfundible. -¡OH, Emmett, cuánto me alegro de oír tu voz! -el piano de Mónica seguía sonando suavemente. Alice se tapó la oreja con la mano mientras se sentaba. -¿Dónde estás?.

-En Nueva Cork, por supuesto -había en su voz una nota risueña que Alice siempre había adorado. -¿Cómo marcha tu academia?.

-Muy bien. He trabajado con algunas bailarinas muy buenas. Hay una, en particular, que estoy deseando enviar contigo. Es especial, Emmett, tiene un físico espléndido y…

-Luego, luego -Emmett interrumpió su entusiasta informe sobre Rosalie. Alice casi pudo visualizar el rápido gesto que seguramente habría acompañado a sus palabras. -He llamado para hablar de ti. ¿Tu madre se encuentra bien?

La vacilación de Alice duró apenas un suspiro.

-Mucho mejor. Ya lleva algún tiempo valiéndose por sí misma.

-Bien, Muy bien. Entonces, ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?.

-Emmett- Alice flexionó los hombros, luego se fijó en la foto que había en la pared, donde ella misma aparecía bailando con el hombre que se hallaba al otro lado de la lí años, se dijo. Podían haber sido treinta. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Emmett.

-Tonterías, se te necesita.

Ella meneó la cabeza. Emmett siempre había sido muy autoritario. Quizá, se dijo Alice, era su destino enredarse con hombres dominantes.

-No estoy en forma, Emmett. Y hay nuevos talentos- su mente se centró en Rosalie. -Es a ellas a quien se necesita.

-¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo el trabajo duro y la competitividad?

El tono desafiante de su voz era una vieja treta que arrancó a Alice una sonrisa.

-Ambos sabemos que pasar tres años dando clases de danza no es lo mismo que pasar tres años actuando. El tiempo nunca se detiene, Emmett, ni siquiera para nosotros.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sí, un poco, sí

El se rió al oír la confesión.

-Bien, el miedo te obligará a bailar mejor -prorrumpió en una risa exasperada. -Te necesito a ti,_ ptickka_, mi pequeño pajarillo. Casi he terminado de escribir mi primer ballet.

-¡Emmett, eso es maravilloso!,. No sabía que estuvieras trabajando en una obra.

-Me queda un año, o quizá dos, como bailarín. No me interesa interpretar personajes secundarios.- durante la breve pausa, Alice oyó el murmullo de las chicas mientras se ponían los zapatos de calle. -Me han ofrecido la dirección de la compañía.

-No puedo decir que me sorprenda- respondió Alice cálidamente. -Pero me alegro mucho, por ti y por ellos.

-Quiero que regreses, Alice, que vuelvas a la compañía. Se puede solucionar, ¿sabes?. Bastará con tirar de unos cuantos hilos.

-Prefiero que no. Yo…

-Nadie puede protagonizar mi ballet excepto tú. Es Ariel, y Ariel eres tú.

-Oh, Emmett, por favor -alzando la mano, Alice se pinzó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Había dejado tras de sí el mundo que Emmett le ofrecía.

-No, nada de discusiones, al menos por teléfono. -Ella meneó la cabeza en silencio y cerró los ojos

-Cuando el ballet esté terminado, iré a Cliffdrop.

-Cliffside- lo corrigió Alice.

- Cliffside, Cliffdrop soy ruso. Es de esperar. Iré en enero- siguió diciendo Emmett, -para enseñarte el ballet. Luego regresarás conmigo.

-Haces que todo parezca muy simple, Emmett.

-Porque lo es, _Ptichka_. En enero.

Alice se retiró el auricular de la oreja y se quedó mirándolo. Qué propio de Emmett, se dijo, colgar sin más ceremonia. Era famoso por sus gestos grandilocuentes e impulsivos, así como por su total dedicación a la danza. Y era tan brillante, pensó Alice mientras colgaba el auricular. Tan seguro de sí mismo. Jamás comprendería que algunas cosas podían guardarse en un cofre de recuerdos y seguir siendo preciosas y estando vivas. Para Emmett todo era muy simple.

Alice se levantó y se acercó a la fotografía para contemplarla. Para Emmett la compañía lo era todo. Pero para ella contaban otros factores, otras necesidades. Ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran, solo que estaban ahí.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, abrazándose a sí misma. Quizá era el momento de tomar una decisión. Una ráfaga de impaciencia la recorrió pro dentro. Llevaba demasiado tiempo raqueando sin un rumbo fijos e acusó a sí misma.

Volviendo al presente, Alice se dirigió al estudio. Algunas alumnas seguían remoloneando en la sala, reacias a abandonar el calor de la academia por el frío del exterior. Rosalie había regresado a la barra para practicar por su cuenta. Sus ojos siguieron a Alice en el espejo. Mónica alzó la mirada con una animada sonrisa.

-Rose y yo vamos a tomar una pizza y luego al cine. ¿Quieres venir?

-Suena genial, pero quiero trabajar un poco más en la escenificación de El cascanueces. Las navidades llegarán antes de que nos demos cuenta.

Mónica alargó el brazo para acariciarle la mano.

-Trabajas demasiado, Alice.

Alice apretó la mano de Mónica, mirando sus ojos graves y preocupados.

-He estado pensando sobre eso.

Ambas mujeres alzaron los ojos al abrirse la puerta. Andy entró acompañado de una ráfaga de aire gélido. Su tez, normalmente pálida, estaba enrojecida por el frío, y tenía los anchos hombros encogidos.

-¡Hola!- Alice alargó las manos para tomar las de él. Se estremeció al notarlas frías. -No esperaba verte aquí esta noche.

-Parece que he llegado en el momento justo -Andy miró a su alrededor mientras las alumnas se ponían pantalones y jerséis sobre los maillots. Saludó a Mónica con un gesto casual; ella, a su vez, hizo un ademán de asentimiento casi esperanzado en su dirección.

-Hola, Andy- pareció tartamudear por fin.

Rosalie observó aquel sencillo intercambio de saludos desde el extremo de la habitación. Era tan evidente, se dijo, para cualquiera salvo para ellos tres. Andy estaba locamente enamorado de Alice, y Mónica estaba locamente enamorada de él. Había visto cómo Mónica se sonrojaba en el momento en que Andy había entrado en el estudio. Él, por su parte, solamente había visto a Alice.

Qué extrañas eran las personas, pensó Rosalie mientras ejecutaba un _grand plié_.

Y Alice. Alice era todo lo que ella aspiraba a ser: una verdadera bailarina, segura de sí misma, serena, hermosa, con cierta cualidad elusiva en sus movimientos. Rosalie se dijo que Alice se movía no como un pájaro o una mariposa, sino como una nube.

Había algo ligero, algo libre, en cada paso suyo, en cada gesto. Rosalie no la observaba con envidia, sino con añoranza.

Y la observaba detenidamente, sin cesar. Y, por ello, Rosalie creía estar empezando a conocer a muy Alice bien.

Admiraba su talante abierto, el modo en que manifestaba libremente sus emociones. Poseía un calor natural que atraía a los demás.

Pero había más bajo la superficie, mucho más, que Alice no estaba acostumbrada a revelar. Rosalie dudaba si esas pasiones ocultas se expresaban a menudo. Haría falta algo intenso, como la propia danza, para que se manifestasen.

Mientras Rosalie cavilaba sobre tales cosas, la puerta volvió a abrirse y su tío entró en el estudio. Una sonrisa afloró a los labios de Rosalie, acompañada de un gesto de saludo. Interrumpió este último para desempeñar el papel de observadora una vez más. La sacudida provocada por el contacto visual entre Jasper y Alice fue rápida y volcánica.

Su resplandor fue tan breve que, de no haber estado Rosalie observando con tanta atención, le habría pasado inadvertido. Pero fue real y poderoso.

Rosalie hizo una pausa momentánea, mirando ceñuda y pensativamente a su profesora y a su tío. Aquello era algo inesperado, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. La atracción existente entre ambos era tan manifiestamente obvia como la de Mónica hacia Andy y la de este hacia Alice.

Era asombroso, pensó, que ninguno pareciera darse cuenta de las emociones que había en acción entre ellos cuatro. Rosalie recordaba la certidumbre que solía haber en los ojos de sus padres siempre que se miraban el uno al otro. La imagen le produjo un sentimiento de ternura, así como de tristeza. Deseaba desesperadamente sentir de nuevo una parte de esa clase de amor. Sin hablar, se retiró a una esquina para quitarse las zapatillas de baile.

En el momento en que Alice había girado la cabeza y había visto a Jasper, había sentido su poder. La inundó, y su reflujo fue tan rápido que estuvo segura de que sus piernas se habían derretido por debajo de las rodillas.

No, la atracción no se había desvanecido. Se había duplicado.

Todos los detalles relativos a Jasper se grabaron instantáneamente en su cerebro: su cabello revuelto por el viento; el hecho de que llevara la chaqueta de piel desabrochada pese al frío; el modo en que sus ojos parecieron engullirla en el mismo momento en que entró.

Parecía imposible que, sin hace siguiera un esfuerzo, pudiera excluir por completo de su mente a los demás presentes. Era como si se hallaran solos, en una isla, en la cima de una montaña, tan completamente absorbida por él se sentía. "Lo he echado de menos", comprendió de repente. Habían pasado veintidós días desde que lo vio por última vez, desde que había hablado con él. Un mes antes ni siquiera había sabido que existía, y ahora pensaba en él en los momentos más extraños e inesperados.

Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios de motu propio. Aunque Jasper no se la devolvió, Alice avanzó hacia él y le ofreció las manos.

-Hola. Te he echado de menos. -El comentario brotó espontáneamente, sin malicia. Alice tomó las manos de Jasper, y él estudió su rostro.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con voz serena, pero la exigencia de su tono recordó a Alice que debía ser cautelosa.

-Sí- confesó ella. Retiró las manos y se giró. -Conoces a Andy y a Mónica, ¿verdad?

Mónica permanecía de pie junto al piano, ordenando unas partituras. Alice se acercó a ella para relevarla en la tarea.

-No te molestes en hace eso- dijo. -Rosalie y tú debéis de estar hambrientas. Además, os perderéis la película si os quedáis demasiado rato -dijo atropelladamente, molesta consigo misma. ¿Por qué, se preguntó, nunca pensaba antes de hablar? Levantó la mano en un gesto de despedida mientras las últimas alumnas salían.

-¿Has comido, Andy?.

-Pues no, la verdad es que para eso había venido -Andy miró de soslayo a Jasper. -Pensé que quizá te gustaría tomar una hamburguesa e ir al cine.

-Oh, Andy, qué amable eres -Alice dejó de ordenar las partituras para sonreírle. -Pero tengo que terminar cierto trabajo. Acabo de declinar una oferta similar de Mónica y Rose. ¿Por qué no cambias la hamburguesa por una pizza y te vas con ellas?

-Claro que sí, Andy -se apresuró a decir Mónica, y luego se sonrojó. -Sería divertido, ¿verdad, Rose?

Al ver el ruego en los líquidos ojos castaños de Mónica, Rosalie sonrió y asintió.

-No habrás venido a recogerme. ¿Verdad, tío Jazz?- Rosalie se puso en pie, tirando hacia arriba de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-No- Jasper observó cómo la cabeza de su sobrina desaparecía en el interior de un gruesos jersey, para luego aparecer de nuevo por la abertura del cuello. -He venido para charlar con Alice.

-Bien, en ese caso no os estorbaremos -Mónica se movió con una gracia inesperada en una chica de huesos grandes. Había algo atlético en su modo de andar, aunque suavizado por sus años en la barra. Agarró su abrigo y miró a Andy. Su sonrisa no era reservada, aunque sí titubeante. -¿Vienes Andy?- vio la rápida mirada que él dirigía a Alice. El corazón se le encogió.

-Claro- Andy acarició el hombro de Alice. -Nos veremos mañana.

-Buenas noches, Andy -poniéndose de puntillas, Alice le dio un ligero beso. -Que lo paséis bien- dijo dirigiéndose a los tres.

Andy y Mónica se encaminaron hacia la puerta, ambos luchando con la depresión. Rosalie los siguió con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios

-Buenas noches, tío Jazz, señorita Dunne.-cerró firmemente la puerta del estudio al salir.

Alice se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada un momento, preguntándose que habría motivado aquel brillo en los ojos de Rosalie. Un brillo travieso, puro y simple, y Alice, arenque se había alegrado al verlo, no podía menos de preguntarse por la causa.

Meneando la cabeza, se volvió hacia Jasper.

-Bien- empezó a decir animadamente- imagino que querrás hablar de Rose. Creo que….

-No.

Los pensamientos de Alice se detuvieron en mitad de su cauce.

-¿No?- repitió. Su expresión era de genuina perplejidad, hasta que Jasper dio un paso hacia ella. Entonces lo comprendió todo. -La verdad es que deberíamos hablar sobre ella- dijo dándose media vuelta y retirándose al centro del estudio. Pudo ver el reflejo de ambos en los espejos de la pared. -Está mucho más adelantada que cualquiera de mis alumnas, pone más dedicación y tiene mucho más talento. Algunas personas nacen para bailar, Jasper. Rosalie es una de esas personas.

-Puede ser- con movimientos casuales, Jasper se quitó la chaqueta y la soltó encima del piano. Alice comprendió, instintivamente, que no sería fácil tratar con él esa noche. Se llevó los dedos a la garganta. -Pero ha pasado un mes, no seis. Hablaremos de Rose el verano que viene.

-Esos es absurdo- molesta, Alice se giró para mirarlo. Fue un error, descubrió, pues su imagen real era mucho más poderosa que la del espejo. Alice se volvió de nuevo y empezó a pasearse nerviosamente.

-Hablas como si fuera un capricho que se le pasará con la edad. Dentro de cinco meses seguirá siendo una bailarina.

-Entonces, esperar no será ningún problema -su lógica hizo que Alice cerrase los ojos en un estallido de furia. Deseaba razonar con él tranquila y sosegadamente.

-Será tiempo perdido- dijo controlándose a sí misma. -Y, en una situación como esta, perder tiempo es un pecado. Rosalie necesita más, mucho más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerle aquí.

-Primero necesita un poco de estabilidad- había un deje de molestia en la voz de Jasper.

Reflejaba los propios sentimientos de Alice igual que el cristal reflejaba sus cuerpos.

-Posee un don- repuso ella, gesticulando frustradamente con ambos brazos -¿Por qué te niegas a verlo? Es un don raro y hermoso, pero que hay que cultivar y disciplinar, cosa que será tanto más difícil cuanto más tiempo pase.

-Ya te he dicho que Rosalie está bajo mi responsabilidad- la voz de Jasper sonaba afilada como una cuchilla. -Y también te he dicho que no he venido para hablar de Rosalie. Esta noche no.

La intuición de Alice reprimió cualquier posible réplica. No llegaría a ninguna parte con él de ese modo, y corría el riesgo de acabar con cualquier oportunidad futura. Por el bien de Rose, se dijo, debería tener paciencia.

-Está bien- respiró hondo y notó que su enfado remitía. -¿Para qué has venido?

Él avanzó hacia ella y la agarró firmemente por los hombros antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- preguntó, sus ojos taladrando los de Alice en el espejo.

-En un pueblo pequeño como este es raro que pase un mes sin que uno vea a alguien. Alice trató de zafarse, pero los dedos de él se cerraron con más fuerza.

-He estado trabajando en un proyecto, un centro médico que se construirá en Nueva Zelanda. Los bosquejos ya están prácticamente terminados.

Dado que la idea la intrigaba, Alice se relajó.

-Qué emocionante debe de ser…crear algo con tu mente, algo en cuyo interior la gente vive, trabaja o pasea. Algo sólido y duradero. ¿Por qué te hiciste arquitecto?

-Los edificios me fascinaban- Jasper empezó a masajearle lentamente los hombros, pero el interés de Alice se centraba en sus palabras. -Me preguntaba por qué se construían de maneras determinadas, pero qué la gente elegía estilos diferentes. Quería hacerlos funcionales y atractivos al mismo tiempo -con el pulgar ascendió por la curva de la nuca, estimulando un sinfín de terminaciones nerviosas.-Tengo debilidad por la belleza- lentamente, mientras los ojos de Alice permanecían clavados en el espejo, Jasper bajó la boca para atormentar su piel ahora excitada.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de los labios de ella.

-Jasper….

-¿Por qué te hiciste bailarina?- la pregunta interrumpió su protesta. Jasper masajeó sus músculos con los dedos y la miró en el espejo. Captó el deseo que titilaba en sus ojos.

-Fue la única posibilidad que se abrió ante mí- las palabras de Alice sonaban roncas, nubladas por una pasión contenida. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en lo que decía. -Mi madre no hablaba de otra cosa.

-Así que te hiciste bailarina por ella- Jasper alzó una mano hasta su cabello y retiró una horquilla.

-No, algunas cosas las fija el destino. Mi destino era este- notó que la mano de él subía por su cuello y se hundía en su cabello.

Le quitó otra horquilla. Me habría dedicado a la danza aun sin la intervención de mi madre. Ella simplemente me hizo ver antes su importancia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- colocó una mano sobre la de él mientras le quitaba otra horquilla.

-Prefiero tu cabello suelto, para poder tocarlo.

-Jazz, no….

-Siempre lo llevas recogido cuando das clase, ¿verdad?.

-Sí, yo…-el peso de su pelo recayó sobre las restantes horquillas, hasta que estas cayeron al suelo. El cabello quedó suelto en una nube de color cafe pálido.

-Ya se ha acabado la clase- murmuró él, enterrando el rostro en su espesura.

El reflejo de ambos en el espejo mostraba el fuerte contraste del cabello de Jasper sobre el de ella, de sus dedos bronceados sobre la piel marfileña de su cuello.

Resultaba mágico ver cómo le retiraba el pelo del cuello y hacía descender su boca mientras, al mismo tiempo, sentía la caricia de sus labios y sus dedos en la piel.

Fascinada, Alice observó a la pareja en el espejo de la pared. Cuando él la giró hacia sí, el trance no disminuyó en intensidad. Totalmente absorbida, ella alzó los ojos para mirarlo.

Jasper bajó su boca y, aunque los labios de Alice estaban hambrientos, le posó una serie de suaves besos en la línea del mentón.

Sus manos se movían ansiosamente por la mata de cabello mientras atormentaba su rostro con besos prometedores.

Alice empezó a arder de deseo, ansiando la intimidad que seguía a la unión de los labios. NO obstante, cuando giró la cabeza para buscar la boca, Jasper la retiró de sí

Oleadas de calor ascendían desde los dedos de sus pies, concentrándose en sus pulmones, hasta que Alice llegó a pensar que explotarían de puro placer.

Con los ojos clavados en los de ella, Jasper le desabrochó lentamente el botón de la camisa, sus dedos se desplazaron por sus hombros, rozándolos apenas, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la prominencia de sus senos. Con delicadeza, le quitó la camisa y esta cayó silenciosamente en el suelo.

Hubo algo increíblemente sexual en aquel gesto. Alice se sintió desnuda delante de él. Jasper había destruido todas sus barricadas. Ya no había sitio para los espejismos. Adelantándose, se puso de puntillas para poseer la boca de Jasper con la suya.

El beso empezó lenta, lujuriosamente, con la paciencia de dos personas que sabían el placer que podían darse la una a la otra. La boca estaba hecha para ser saboreada, y ambos saciaron un hambre que había crecido y se había agudizado con el ayuno.

Bebieron sin prisas, como si desearan prolongar aquel momento de plena satisfacción.

Alice separó los labios de los de Jasper para ponerse a explorar. Había un cierto tacto de aspereza en su mentón debido a la barba de un día. Sus pómulos eran largos y, debajo de la oreja, tenía un sabor misteriosamente masculino. Se detuvo allí saboreando.

Las manos de él se habían posado en sus caderas y, con los dedos, recorrió la parte superior de sus muslos. Alice cambió de postura para permitirle acariciar con mayor libertad. En un viaje prolongado y gradual, la mano ascendió hasta su seno. El tejido del maillot era muy ajustado, apenas una barrera entre su palma y la piel

Sus labios se unieron en un beso exigente y desesperado mientras sus cuerpos se tensaban el uno contra el otro. Los brazos de Jasper la atrajeron más fuertemente hacia sí, casi levantándola del suelo. Ya no había comodidad, no había recreación, pero el dolor resultaba exquisito.

Como si procediera del final de un largo túnel, Alice oyó el sonido del teléfono. Se acurrucó más contra Jasper. El teléfono volvió a sonar una y otra vez, hasta que por fin penetró en su conciencia.

Alice intentó separarse de Jasper, pero él la atrajo hacia sí.

-Deja que suene, -maldita sea -reclamó su boca, tragándose las palabras.

-No puedo, Jasper- Alice luchó por orientarse a través de la bruma que nublaba su cerebro. No puedo….Mi madre.

Él maldijo profusamente, pero la soltó. Retirándose, ella corrió hacia el teléfono.

-¿Sí?- mesándose el cabello, Alice trató de aclarar su mente lo suficiente como para saber donde estaba.

-¿La señorita Dunne?

-Sí. Sí, soy Alice Dunne. -Alice se sentó en una esquina de la mesa al notar que las piernas le fallaban.

-Lamento mucho molestarla, señorita. Soy Worth. ¿Está ahí el señor Hale?

-¿Worth?- Alice inhaló y exhaló lentamente una bocanada de aire. -Ah, sí. Sí, está aquí. Espere un momento.

Con movimientos lentos y deliberados, dejó el auricular junto al teléfono y se levantó.

Permaneció un momento en la puerta de la oficina. Jasper estaba vuelto hacia ella, y sus ojos se clavaron instantáneamente en los de Alice, como si hubiese estado esperando con ansia su regreso.

Alice entró en el estudio, combatiendo el impulso de entrelazar las manos.

-Es para ti- le dijo. El señor Worth.

Jasper asintió, pero no hubo nada de casual en el modo en que la tomó por los hombros al pasar. Brevemente permanecieron el uno frente al otro.

-Será solo un momento.

Alice se quedó inmóvil hasta que oyó el murmullo de su voz en el teléfono.

Siempre que acababa una danza difícil, se tomaba unos cuantos minutos para respirar. Se trataba de una respiración concentrada, profunda y lenta, no el movimiento inconsciente de permitir el acceso del aire a los pulmones.

Se tomó tiempo para hacerlo en este momento.

Poco a poco, notó que el flujo sanguíneo decrecía y que el martilleo de su pulso se calmaba. El hormigueo que sentía debajo de la piel desapareció. Satisfecha de que su cuerpo respondiera, Alice esperó a que su mente siguiera el ejemplo.

Incluso para ser una mujer que disfrutaba corriendo riesgos, Alice era consciente de lo insensato de su conducta. Con Jasper Hale llevaba todas las de perder. Estaba empezando a comprender que ella misma contribuía a aumentar su desventaja. Se sentía demasiado atraída por él, era demasiado vulnerable a sus encantos. Y el hecho de que lo conociera tan solo desde hacía unas pocas semanas no parecía tener importancia ninguna.

Lentamente, se acercó a la camisa que yacía en el suelo. Se agachó justo cuando un movimiento en el espejo captó su atención. De nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper en el cristal. Una serie de fríos pinchazos se propagaron por su piel

Alice se irguió y se dio media vuelta. Sabía que el momento de las fantasías y las ilusiones había pasado.

-Un problema en la obra -dijo él lacónicamente. -He de revisar algunas cifras en casa.-se acercó a ella.

-Ven conmigo.

Estaba inequívocamente claro lo que pretendía. Para Alice, la simplicidad y la franqueza de su propuesta resultaba arrolladoramente cautivadora. Con movimientos cuidadosos, se puso la camisa.

-No, no puedo. Tengo trabajo que hacer, y además…..

-Alice- Jasper la detuvo con una palabra y una caricia en la mejilla. -Quiero dormir contigo. Quiero despertarme a tu lado.

Ella dejó escapar a un largo suspiro.

-No estoy acostumbrada a enfrentarme a este tipo de situaciones- murmuró. Se pasó la mano por el cabello suelto y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con fijeza. -Me siento muy atraída por ti. Es algo que no había sentido nunca antes, y no sé muy bien qué hacer al respecto. -La mano de Jasper bajó de su mejilla y rodeó su cuello.

-¿Crees que puedes decirme una cosa así y luego esperar que vuelva a mi casa solo?

Alice meneó la cabeza y colocó una mano firme en su pecho.

-Te lo he dicho, supongo, porque no soy lo bastante sofisticada como para callármelo. NO creo en las mentiras y los fingimientos- una fina línea se dibujó en su ceño mientras proseguía. -Ni suelo hacer nada que no esté absolutamente segura que deseo hacer. No voy a dormir contigo.

-Sí que lo harás- Jasper cubrió con su mano la de ella, capturando la otra al mismo tiempo. -Si no es esta noche, mañana; y sino pasado mañana.

-Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro. -Alice se zafó de sus manos. -Nunca soy muy complaciente cuando me dicen lo que debo hacer. Tomo mis propias decisiones.

-Y ya has tomado una- dijo Jasper con calma, aunque la furia brillaba en sus ojos. -La primera vez que te besé. La hipocresía no te va.

-¿Hipocresía?- Alice contuvo sus palabras un momento, sabiendo que tartamudearía. -¡El dichoso ego masculino! Rechazas una proposición y resulta que eres una hipócrita.

-No creo que el término "proposición" sea el más acertado.

-Pues vete a estudiar semántica- invitó ella. -Pero hazlo en otro sitio. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer. –

Jasper fue muy rápido. La agarró por el brazo y, dando un tirón, la atrajo hacia sí antes de que la orden de alejarse llegara desde el cerebro de Alice hasta sus pies.

-No me presiones, Alice.

Ella tiró para soltarse, pero no le fue posible.

-¿No eres tú el que está presionando?

-Parece que tenemos un problema.

-"Tú" tienes un problema- repuso Alice. -No pienso convertirme en uno de los planos que guardas en tus archivos. Si decido acostarme contigo, ya te lo diré. Mientras tanto, nuestro principal tema de conversación debe ser Rosalie.

Jasper estudió con intensidad su semblante. Tenía las mejillas congestionadas de rabia y respiraba aceleradamente. Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a los labios de él.

-Tienes un aspecto parecido al que tenías cuando te vi. Bailar Dulcinea, lleno de pasión y de fuerza. Volveremos a hablar- antes de que Alice pudiera hacer algún comentario, le dio un beso largo y lento. Pronto.

Ella logró aclarar su mente mientras Jasper se acercaba al piano para recoger la chaqueta.

-Con respecto a Rose…..

Él se puso la chaqueta sin dejar de observarla mientras tanto

-Pronto- repitió, y se dirigió con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Los domingos, Alice no se ceñía a ningún horario.

Durante seis días a la semana su tiempo estaba estrictamente organizado, dedicado a las clases, el papeleo y su madre. El domingo aprovechaba para relajarse.

Era ya última hora de la mañana cuando bajó de su habitación. El intenso aroma del café la atrajo hacia la cocina. Pudo oír los movimientos lentos e irregulares de su madre antes de abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días- Alice cruzó por el suelo de linóleo para besar la mejilla de Mae, y luego observó su pulcro traje de tres piezas. -Te has arreglado- el placer embargaba su voz. -Estás magnífica. Mae sonrió mientras se tocaba el cabello con una mano nerviosa.

-Carol quiere que vayamos a almorzar al club de campo. ¿Crees que voy bien peinada?

-Estupendamente bien- Alice se alegró al ver que su madre volvía a acicalarse. -Pero ya sabes que lo que más te miran son las piernas. Tienes unas piernas fantásticas.

Mae se echó a reír, un sonido que Alice llevaba mucho tiempo esperando oír.

-Tu padre siempre lo creyó así- su tono volvía a ser triste. Alice le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-No, por favor- la abrazó un momento, deseando disipar su melancolía. -Me gusta mucho verte sonreír. Papá quería que sonrieras- al notar que Mae suspiraba, la abrazó con más fuerza. De serle posible, le habría hecho una transfusión con parte de su propia fuerza.

Mae le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se retiró.

-Tomemos un café- avanzó hacia la mesa. -Puede que mis piernas tengan buen aspecto, pero siguen unidas a mi cadera y se cansan con facilidad.

Alice observó cómo su madre se sentaba, y luego se dirigió hacia el armario. Era importante mantener animada a Mae.

-Ayer estuve trabajando hasta tarde con la chica de la que te he hablado, Rosalie Hale -Alice sirvió dos tazas de café antes de dirigirse hacia la nevera para sacar la leche. Añadió una cantidad generosa al café de su madre y dejó el suyo solo. -Es excepcional, verdaderamente excepcional- prosiguió mientras se sentaba junto a Mae -Le he dado el papel de Carla en El cascanueces. Es una chica tímida e introvertida, que solo parece segura de sí misma cuando está bailando.-pensativamente, observó cómo brotaba el vapor de la taza de café. -Quiero enviarla a Nueva Cork, con Emmett. Su tío no quiere ni oír hablar de ello al menos en los siguientes cuatro meses y medio, -se dijo con aflicción. -Qué hombre tan testarudo e inflexible.

-¿Todos los hombres son tercos como mulas?-Inquirió, y luego maldijo al quemarse la lengua con un sorbo de humeante café.

-En su mayoría- respondió Mae. Su café se enfriaba frente a ella. -Y también en su mayoría las mujeres parecen verse atraídas por los hombres tercos como mulas. Ese hombre te atrae. -Alice alzó la mirada, y luego volvió a fijarla en el café.

-Bueno….sí. Es algo distinto de los demás hombres que he conocido. Su vida no gira en torno a la danza. Ha viajado prácticamente por todo el mundo. Es un hombre seguro de sí mismo y arrogante, aunque de forma mesurada. El único que conozco con semejante confianza en sí mismo, aparte de él, es Emmett-sonrió, recordando, y acompañó sus palabras con gestos. -Pero Emmett posee un temperamento apasionado típico de los rusos. Tira cosas, gime, grita. Hasta sus ataques de genio están cuidadosamente orquestados. -Jasper es diferente. Jasper puede partirte en dos sin abrir la boca.

-Y tú lo respetas por ello.

Alice levantó de nuevo los ojos y se rió. Era la primera vez, que ella recordase, que entablaba con su madre una conversación seria que no estuviese centrada en la danza.

-Sí- admitió.-Por ridículo que suene, así es. Es de esa clase de hombres que imponen su autoridad sin exigirlo, no sé si me explico. Alice sorbió su café con más cuidado. -Rose lo adora. Se le nota en la cara cada vez que lo mira. La expresión de soledad está desapareciendo de sus ojos, y estoy segura de que el mérito es de Jasper- su voz se suavizó. -Es un hombre muy sensible, creo, y sabe controlar muy bien sus emociones. Creo que, si amara a alguien, se mostraría muy exigente, porque no invertiría sus emociones con facilidad. Aun así, si no fuese tan terco, enviaríamos a Rosalie con Emmett. Un año de preparación en Nueva Cork le posibilitará entrar en el cuerpo de baile, estoy segura. Se lo he mencionado a Emmett, pero…

-¿A Emmett?- Mae interrumpió los pensamientos verbales de Alice. -¿Cuándo?.

Alice volvió en sí misma con una maldición. No había omitido mencionar la llamada de Emmett por descuido. Había deseado evitar un tema de conversación que acabaría afligiéndolas a ambas. Se encogió de hombros y habló casualmente, entre sorbo y sorbo de café.

-Oh, hace un par de días. Me llamó al estudio.

-¿Para qué?

La pregunta de Mae era serena pero inevitable.

-Para ver cómo me encontraba y para preguntarme por ti- las flores que Carol había llevado la semana pasada se marchitaban en el jarrón colocado en la mesa. Alice se levantó, llevándose las flores consigo. -Siempre te ha tenido mucho cariño.

Mae observó cómo su hija depositaba las flores mustias en el cubo de la basura.

-Te ha pedido que vuelvas.

Alice puso el jarrón en el fregadero y empezó a enjuagarlo.

-Anda muy entusiasmado con un nuevo ballet que está escribiendo.

-Y quiere que lo protagonices tú.

Alice siguió enjuagando el jarrón.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

Alice meneó la cabeza, deseando evitar otra discusión tensa.

-Madre, por favor.

Hubo un momento de silencio, roto únicamente por el ruido del agua en el fregadero.

-He pensado que podría irme a California con Carol.

Sorprendida tanto por el comentario como por el tono calmado de su madre, Alice se giró sin cerrar siquiera el grifo.

-Sería maravilloso para ti. Evitarías lo peor del invierno.

-No me refería solo al invierno- respondió Mae. -Sería algo permanente.

-¿Permanente?- la confusión nubló el rostro de Alice. Detrás de ella, el agua se estrellaba contra el jarrón de cristal. Se volvió y cerró el grifo. -No te comprendo.

-Carol tiene familia allí, ¿sabes?- Mae se levantó para servirse otro café, emitiendo una protesta cuando Alice se acercó para hacerlo por ella. -Un primo suyo se enteró de que vendían una floristería. Está en un sitio excelente. Carol la compró.

-¿La compró?- atónita, Alice volvió a sentarse. -Pero ¿cuándo? No me ha dicho nada. Andy tampoco me lo ha comentado y lo vi ayer mismo….

-Carol quiere arreglarlo todo antes -Mae interrumpió la incrédula frase de Alice. -Quiere que sea socia suya en el negocio.

-¿Socia suya?- Alice meneó la cabeza, y luego se presionó las sienes con los dedos.-¿En California?.

-No podemos seguir como hasta ahora, Alice -Mae avanzó cojeando hasta la mesa con el café. -Físicamente estoy tan bien como llegaré a estarlo. Ya no es necesario que sigas mimándome o preocupándote por mí. Sí, no lo niegues -prosiguió cuando Alice abrió la boca para protestar. -He progresado muchísimo desde que salí del hospital

-Lo sé. Sí, ya lo sé, pero California….-Alice dirigió a Mae una mirada desvalida. -Está muy lejos…..

-Es lo que ambas necesitamos. Carol me dijo que yo te estaba presionado, y tenía razón.

-Madre…

-Es cierto, y seguiré haciéndolo mientras continuemos viviendo tan cerca la una de la otra -tras exhalar un largo suspiro, Mae frunció los labios. -Ha llegado la hora…para ambas. Solamente he deseado una cosa para ti. Y mi deseo no ha cambiado -tomó las manos de Alice, estudiando los largos y estilizados dedos. -Los sueños son obstinados. Y durante toda mi vida he tenido el mismo sueño…primero para mí misma, luego para ti. Quizá me he equivocado. O quizá me estás utilizando como excusa para no volver -mientras Alice negaba con la cabeza, prosiguió-: -Has cuidado de mí cuando te necesitaba, y te estoy agradecida. No te lo he demostrado porque ese sueño se interponía entre ambas. Voy a pedirte una cosa por última vez.-Alice permaneció callada, a la espera. -Piensa en lo que tienes, en quien eres. Piensa en la posibilidad de volver.

Alice no pudo hacer nada salvo asentir.

-¿Cuándo te irías?

-Dentro de tres semanas.

Emitiendo un rápido suspiro al oír la respuesta, Alice se levantó.

-Carol y tú seréis unas socias estupendas -de repente, se sentía perdida, sola y abandonada. -Voy a pasear un rato -dijo rápidamente antes de que las emociones afloraran a su rostro. -Necesito pensar.

Alice adoraba la playa cuando el viento transportaba indicios del invierno. Llevaba un viejo chaquetón para protegerse de la mordedura del frío y, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, caminaba por la extensión de roca y arena. En lo alto, el cielo aparecía tranquilo e implacablemente azul. El oleaje se agitaba salvajemente. Más que el olor del mar, podía paladearse su sabor. El viento soplaba con libertad, y Alice pensó que aclararía su mente.

Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que su madre se marchase definitivamente de Cliffside. Y no estaba segura de lo que sentía al respecto. Una gaviota descendió en picado por encima de su cabeza, y Alice se detuvo para contemplar su vuelo sobre las rocas.

Tres años, se dijo. Tres años atrapada en la misma rutina. Ya no estaba segura de poder prescindir de dicha rutina.

Agachándose, recogió una piedra plana y lisa. Era del color de la arena, con motas negras, del tamaño de un dólar de plata.

Alice la sacudió y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Mantuvo la mano cerrada en torno a ella, calentándola distraídamente mientras paseaba.

Pensó en todas las etapas de su vida desde su regreso a Cliffside. Volviendo la vista atrás, recordó sus años en Nueva Cork.

Dos vidas diferentes, se dijo Alice, encorvando los hombros. Al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, divisó la casa del acantilado. Se cernía a gran altura sobre ella, a medio kilómetro de distancia, pero su visión la llenó de calor, tal como ella estaba calentando la piedra.

"Es porque siempre está ahí", se dijo, "porque siempre puedes contar con ella. Cuando todo anda mal, ella resiste".

Sus ventanas resplandecían al sol mientras Alice la contemplaba. De las chimeneas surgían columnas rizadas de humo. Alice suspiró, abrazándose a sí misma.

Un movimiento en el otro extremo de la playa llamó su atención. Jasper caminaba hacia ella. Debía de haber bajado por la escalera de la casa que daba a la playa. Haciendo pantalla con las manos para protegerse los ojos del sol, Alice lo observó. Sonrió sin apenas ser consciente de ello.

"¿Por qué ejerce ese efecto sobre mí?", se preguntó. "¿Por qué siempre me alegro tantísimo de verlo?

Camina con tanta seguridad….Ni uno solo de sus movimientos es superfluo. Me gustaría bailar con él, alguna melodía lenta y ensoñadora". Notó un tirón en el corazón y suspiró. "Debería echar a correr antes de que se acerque más".

Y corrió. Hacia él.

Jasper la vio acercarse. Su cabello flotaba alborotado tras ella. El viento teñía de rosa sus mejillas. Su cuerpo parecía etéreo, deslizándose sobre la arena, y Jasper se acordó de la noche en que la sorprendió bailando a solas.

No era consciente de haberse quedado parado de pronto.

Ella le tendió los brazos con una brillante sonrisa.

-Hola- poniéndose de puntillas, le posó un rápido beso en los labios. -Cuánto me alegra verte. Me sentía muy sola - sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él.

-Te vi desde la casa.

-¿Sí?- Alice se dijo que parecía más joven con el cabello alborotado por el viento. -¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Jasper frunció el ceño levemente, pero su voz permaneció imperturbable.

-Por tu forma de moverte.

-No hay mejor cumplido para una bailarina. ¿Y por eso has bajado? -sentaba bien sentir sus manos de nuevo, ver la mirada solemne y escrutadora de sus ojos. -¿Para estar conmigo?.

Solamente su ceja se movió, en una leve inclinación ascendente, antes de que respondiera.

-Sí

-Me alegro- Alice sonrió cálidamente, sin reservas. Necesito hablar con alguien. ¿Querrás escucharme?

-Está bien. -Siguiendo un acuerdo silencioso, empezaron a caminar.

-Bailar siempre lo ha sido todo para mí- comenzó a decir Alice. No recuerdo un solo día sin clases, una sola mañana sin la barra. Era vital para mi madre, que como bailarina tenía sus limitaciones, que yo llegase más lejos.

Fue una suerte para todos que yo deseara bailar ay que estuviese capacitada para ello. Era importante para ambas, aunque por distintos motivos, y constituía un vínculo entre nosotras. Hablaba en tono quedo, pero su voz se oía nítidamente sobre el rumor del mar.

-Era un poco mayor que Rose cuando entré en la compañía. Es una vida muy dura, de competitividad, horarios estrictos, presión. OH, Dios mío, la presión. Empieza por la mañana, en cuanto una abre los ojos. Barra, clases, ensayos, más clases. Siete días a la semana. Esa es toda tu vida, no hay nada más. No puede haberlo. Nunca puedes relajarte. Siempre hay alguien detrás de ti, esperando ocupar tu lugar. Si te saltas una clase, una sola clase, tu cuerpo lo nota y te tortura. El dolor siempre está presente…en los músculos, los tendones, los pies. Es el precio necesario para mantener esa flexibilidad antinatural.-Alice suspiró y dejó que el viento azotara su rostro. -Yo lo adoraba. Cada momento. Sé que resulta difícil entenderlo, pero es cierto. Cuando estaba en la compañía, me encerré por completo en mí misma y en mi trabajo.

-Raras veces pensaba en Cliffside o en nadie de aquí. Íbamos a iniciar los ensayos de El pájaro de fuego cuando mis padres tuvieron el accidente -hizo una pausa entonces y, aunque su voz se espesó, seguía siendo firme. -Amaba a mi padre. Era un hombre sencillo, generoso. Dudo que me acordase de él más de una docena de veces durante aquel último año en Nueva Cork. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo por lo que te odies constantemente a ti mismo? ¿Algo que ya no puedes cambiar?

-¿Algo que haga que te despiertes a las tres de la mañana?- Jasper le echó un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. -Sí, alguna vez.

-Mi madre pasó bastante tiempo en el hospital -durante un momento, Alice giró el rostro para hundirlo en su hombro. Hablar de ello le resultaba más difícil de lo que había supuesto. -Estaba en coma. Luego tuvieron que operarla y someterla a una terapia. Fue un periodo largo y doloroso para ella. Tuve que ocuparme de un montón de papeleo. Descubrí que habían hipotecado por segunda vez la casa para financiar mis dos primeros años de estudios en Nueva Cork -una profunda bocanada de aliento la ayudó a contener las lágrimas. -Yo estaba totalmente absorta en mí misma, centrada en mis ambiciones, mientras ellos arriesgaban la casa para posibilitar mis sueños.

-Debió de ser lo que deseaban, Alice. Y triunfaste. Obviamente estaban orgullosos de ti.

-Sí, pero yo acepté su generosidad sin pensar en ello, sin mostrarles mi gratitud.

-¿Cómo podías mostrar gratitud por algo de lo que no sabías nada?- señaló Jasper

-Más atenta- murmuró Alice mientras una gaviota chillaba sobre sus cabezas. -Desearía haber sido más atenta, en cualquier caso- siguió diciendo. -Al regresar, abrí la academia para no volverme loca y para ayudar económicamente a mi madre, hasta que pudiera valerse por sí misma. Por entonces no tenía pensado quedarme.

-Pero cambiaste de planes.- los pasos de Alice se habían vuelto más lentos, y Jasper acortó su zancada para ajustarse a ellos.

-Fueron pasando los meses- con aire ausente, Alice se retiró el cabello que le tapaba la visión. -Cuando mi madre salió por fin del hospital, seguía necesitando muchos cuidados. La madre de Andy fue nuestra salvación. Dividía su tiempo entre la tienda y nuestra casa para que yo pudiera atender la academia. Entonces, llegó un momento en que tuve que enfrentarme a las cosas tal como eran. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y todavía no había un final a la vista.

Caminó por un momento en silencio.

-Dejé de pensar en volver a Nueva Cork. Cliffside era mi hogar y tenía amigos aquí. Tenía la academia. La vida de las bailarinas profesionales está muy reglamentada. Toman clases a diario, que es muy distinto a impartirlas. Siguen un régimen de comidas muy determinado, piensan de una manera muy concreta. Yo dejé de ser una bailarina profesional, simplemente.

-Pero tu madre se negó a aceptar eso.

Sorprendida, Alice se detuvo y alzó los ojos para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Jasper le retiró el pelo de la mejilla.

-No es tan difícil.

-Tres años, Jasper -Alice se encogió de hombros. -Mi madre no es realista. Pronto cumpliré los veintiséis; ¿cómo puedo volver e intentar competir con chicas de la edad de Rose? Y, aunque pudiera, ¿por qué he de torturar mis músculos, destrozarme los pies y morirme de hambre por segunda vez? Ni siquiera sé si sería capaz. Me encantaba aquella vida….y me encanta esta -se giró para contemplar el oleaje que se estrellaba contra las rocas. -Ahora mi madre pretende trasladarse definitivamente, empezar de nuevo y obligarme a tomar una decisión, lo sé. Una decisión que ya creía haber tomado.

Las manos de él subieron hasta sus hombros.

-¿Lamentas que se vaya y no puedas seguir cuidando de ella?

-Oh, eres muy perspicaz.- Alice se recostó en Jasper un momento. Hallaba consuelo así. -Pero deseo que sea feliz, realmente feliz, otra vez. Yo la quiero mucho, no del modo sencillo en que amaba a mi padre, pero la quiero. Solo que no estoy segura de poder ser lo que ella quiere que sea.

-Si crees que podrás pagarle siendo lo que ella quiere que seas, te equivocas. La vida no funciona de un modo tan sencillo.

-Debería- Alice miró ceñuda el espumoso oleaje. -Debería.

-¿No crees que, en ese caso, sería muy aburrida? -la voz de Jasper sonaba calmada y tranquila por encima de los chillidos de las gaviotas y el fragor del mar. Alice se alegró de haber corrido hacia él, en lugar de haber huido. -¿Cuándo se irá tu madre?

-Dentro de tres semanas.

-Entonces, cuando se haya ido, tómate algo de tiempo para decidir hacia dónde orientarás tu vida. Ahora estás sometida a demasiada presión.

-Debí imaginar que emplearías la lógica -Alice se giró hacia él, sonriendo de nuevo. -Normalmente detesto esa clase de consejos, pero esta vez es un alivio -le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y enterró el rostro en su pecho. ¿Quieres abrazarme?. Sienta tan bien depender de alguien, aunque solo sea por un momento….

Parecía muy pequeña cuando la rodeó con sus brazos. Su fragilidad despertó los instintos protectores de Jasper. Descansó la mejilla sobre su cabeza y observó cómo el agua se batía contra las rocas.

-Hueles a jabón y a cuero- murmuró Alice por fin. -Me gusta. Dentro de mil años, recordaré que olías a jabón y a cuero. -Alzó el rostro y buscó en lo profundo de sus ojos.

"Podría enamorarme de él", se dijo" Es el primer hombre del que realmente podría enamorarme".

-Sé que estoy loca- comentó en voz alta, -pero deseo que me beses. Deseo desesperadamente sentir otra vez tu sabor.

Sus bocas se unieron lentamente para saborearse. Se retiraron el uno del otro una vez, lo justo para ver la necesidad reflejada en los ojos de ambos, y se unieron de nuevo.

El sabor y la textura de la boca de Jasper ya era familiar, pero no por ello menos excitante. Alice se aferró a él. Sus lenguas se martirizaron con la promesa de lo que podía haber entre ambos. La intensidad de su deseo era mayor de lo que Alice había sospechado, sus aguas más traicioneras. Por un momento, se rindió a Jasper por completo. Una serie de promesas temblaron en sus labios.

Bruscamente, Lindsay se retiró, meneando la cabeza. Se retiró el cabello de la cara mientras respiraba hondo.

-Oh, debería permanecer lejos de ti - susurró. -Muy lejos.

Jasper alzó las manos para enmarcar su rostro.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso- la pasión aún oscurecía sus ojos. Con la más leve prisión, la atrajo de vuelta hacia sí.

-Tal vez- Alice colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, aunque no empujó. -En cualquier caso, yo me lo he buscado.

-Si fuese verano- dijo Jasper mientras recorría su cuello con los dedos, -podríamos comer aquí, con vino frío, a última hora de la noche. Luego haríamos el amor y dormiríamos en la playa hasta que el sol surgiera del mar.

Alice notó que empezaban a temblarle las rodillas.

-Oh, sí -dijo con un suspiro...-Debería permanecer lejos de ti -girándose, corrió hacia un macizo de rocas. -¿Sabes por qué me gusta la playa a principios del invierno?- inquirió en voz alta mientras subía trabajosamente a la cima.

-No- Jasper se unió a ella. -¿Por qué?

-Porque el viento está frío y vivo, y el agua se muestra furiosa. Me gusta contemplarla justo antes de una tormenta.

-Te gustan los desafíos- observó Jasper, y Alice bajó los ojos para mirarlo.

-Sí, me gustan. Y a ti también, según recuerdo. He leído que fuiste un excelente paracaidista.

Jasper alzó una mano hacia ella, sonriendo mientras los dedos de ambos se tocaban. Alice arrugó la nariz y saltó con ligereza a la arena.

-Yo no sería capaz de saltar de un avión a menos que estuviera estacionado en el aeropuerto- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Creí que te gustaban los desafíos.

-También me gusta respirar.

-Yo podría enseñarte- propuso Jasper, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-Aprende tú a hacer un _tour en I'air_ y yo aprenderé a saltar. Además…..-Alice luchó para zafarse de sus brazos mientras un recuerdo la asaltaba. -Recuerdo haber leído que estabas enseñando a cierta condesa italiana a practicar caída libre.

-Empiezo a pensar que lees demasiado- Jasper le agarró la mano y tiró de ella.

-Me sorprende que hayas tenido tiempo para construir edificios con una vida social tan activa. -Jasper esbozó una rápida sonrisa, traviesa y juvenil. -Soy un firme defensor del esparcimiento.

-Mmm- antes de que Alice pudiese madurar una respuesta, algo rojo llamó su atención desde el extremo de la playa. -Es Rose- dijo, girando la cabeza.

Rosalie alzó la mano dubitativamente mientras cruzaba la arena hacia ellos. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre un chaquetón rojo.

-Es una chica encantadora -Alice se volvió de nuevo hacia Jasper. Vio que él también miraba a Rosalie, aunque había una expresión ceñuda en sus ojos- ¿Jasper?- se giró hacia Rosalie. -¿Qué sucede?- inquirió con preocupación.

-Es posible que tenga que ausentarme durante unas semanas. Y lo siento por ella. Su estado es aún tan frágil…

-Creo que la infravaloras- Alice trató de ignorar la súbita sensación de pérdida que le había provocado sus palabras. ¿Se iba? ¿Cuándo? ¿Adónde? Se concentró en Rosalie y desterró de su mente tales preguntas. -Y te infravaloras a ti mismo- añadió. -Habéis construido una relación muy sólida. Unas cuantas semanas no influirán en ella, ni en Rosalie. -Antes de que Jasper pudiera responder, Rosalie se unió a ellos.

-Hola, señorita Dunne -su sonrisa se había vuelto más relajada desde la primera vez que Alice la vio.

Había una chispa de excitación en sus ojos. -Acabo de volver de casa de Mónica, tío Jazz. Su Gata tuvo gatitos el mes pasado.

Lindsay se echó a reír.

-Honoraria es, por sí sola, la responsable de la explosión demográfica de felinos en Cliffside.

-Por sí sola, no -comentó Jasper sarcásticamente, y Alice se rió de nuevo,.

-Tuvo cuatro- siguió diciendo Rose-. Y uno de ellos…bueno….-miró de Jasper a Alice, apresándose el labio inferior con los dientes. En silencio, se abrió el chaquetón y dejó al descubierto una pequeña bola de pelo anaranjado.

Alcie emitió un inevitable chillido mientras alargaba los brazos para tomar el aterciopelado gatito. Enterró la nariz en su pelaje.

-Es precioso. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Nijinsky- contestó Rosalie y giró sus ojos azules hacia su tio. -Lo tendría arriba, en mi habitación, donde no estorbaría a Worth. -Es muy pequeño y no dará ningún problema- farfulló esperanzada.

Alice levantó la mirada mientras Rosalie hablaba. La alegría había iluminado sus ojos. Según sabía Alice por su experiencia con ella, solo la danza dotaba de tanta vida a su rostro.

-¿Problema?- dijo, aliándose de inmediato con la chica. -Pues claro que no dará ningún problema. Mírale la carita -puso el gatito en las manos de Jasper, quien alzó la carita del animal con un dedo. Nijinsky maulló y se acomodó de nuevo para dormir.

-Tres contra uno- dijo Jasper mientras rascaba las peludas orejas. -Algunos dirían que eso no es un juego sucio- devolvió el gatito a Rosalie, y después le pasó una mano por el cabello. -Será mejor que yo me encargue de Worth.

-Oh, tío Jazz- acunando al cachorro, Rosalie rodeó el cuello de Jasper con el brazo libre. -¡Gracias!.¿A que es maravilloso, señorita Dunne?.

-¿Quién?- los ojos de Alice se pasearon por encima de la cabeza de Rosalie. -¿Nijinsky o Jasper?

.

Rosalie dejó escapar una risita. Era la primera vez que Alice la oía emitir aquel sonido peculiarmente femenino y juvenil.

-Los dos. Voy a llevarlo adentro -Rosalie se guardó el gatito en el interior del chaquetón y se alejó con un pequeño trote por la arena. -Robaré un poco de leche de la cocina- gritó por encima del hombro.

-Qué criatura- murmuró Alice, observando cómo el chaquetón rojo desaparecía por el extremo de la franja de arena. Se giró hacia Jasper y asintió con aprobación. -Lo has hecho muy bien. Cree que te ha convencido.

Jasper sonrió y atrapó el cabello de Alice, alborotado por el viento.

-¿Y no lo ha hecho?

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa, combatiendo el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla.

-Me gusta saber que eres un hombre sensible- bajó la mano.-Tengo que irme.

-Alice- él la retuvo cuando intentó alejarse. -Cena conmigo- la mirada de sus ojos era muy íntima. -Solo cenar. Quiero tenerte a mi lado.

-Jasper, ambos sabemos que no nos limitaríamos a cenar, simplemente. Los dos desearíamos algo más.

-Pues tendremos algo más- murmuró Jasper. No obstante, cuando intentó atraer a Alice hacia sus brazos, ella se resistió.

-No, necesito pensar- por un momento, Alice descansó la frente en su pecho. -No puedo pensar con claridad cuando tú me estás tocando. Necesito algo de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?- él le colocó la mano debajo del mentón para alzar su rostro.

-No lo sé- las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos los sorprendieron a ambos. Atónita, Alice se las enjugó. Jasper alzó un dedo y atrapó una con la yema.

-Alice- dijo con voz suave.

-No, no, no seas amable conmigo. Grítame. Recobraré el control de mí misma si me gritas- Alice se llevó amabas manos a la cara y respiró hondo varias veces. De repente, comprendió cuál era la causa de aquellas lágrimas. -Tengo que irme. Por favor, déjame, Jasper. Necesito estar sola.

A juzgar por la presión de sus dedos, temió que se negase a dejarla ir.

-Está bien- dijo Jasper al cabo de un largo momento. -Pero no soy conocido por mi paciencia, Alice.

Ella no respondió, sino que se dio media vuelta y huyó corriendo. La acompañaba una certeza: no solo podía enamorarse de Jasper Hale, sino que ya estaba enamorada de él.


	9. Chapter 9

**QUIERO HACER UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACION.. ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN UNA OBRA ORIGINAL DE NORA ROBERTS. YO SOLAMENTE LA ESTOY ADAPTANDO CON OTROS PERSONAJES NADA MAS NO HAY NADA FUERA DE LUGAR..**

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LOS DEMAS A NORA ROBERTS AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA**

Capitulo 9

Salieron para el aeropuerto a primera hora de la tarde. Andy ocupaba el volante, con Alice a su lado y las madres de ambos en el asiento trasero. La furgoneta iba abarrotada de maletas.

A pesar de las tres semanas que había pasado ayudando a su madre a preparar el traslado, una nube de incredulidad aún se cernía sobre Alice. Varias cajas se habían enviado ya a California, y la casa en la que había crecido se había puesto en venta.

Cuando por fin se vendió, Alice comprendió que sus últimos vínculos con la infancia desaparecían con ella. Era lo mejor, se dijo mientras oía charlar a Carol y a su madre en la parte de atrás. Todo lo que necesitaba cabría en la habitación extra de la academia. Sería lo más conveniente para ella y, sin duda, también lo más conveniente para su madre.

Observó un avión que descendía hacia tierra, y supo que casi habían llegado. Sus pensamientos parecieron alejarse con el avión.

Desde el día en que Mae había anunciado sus planes, Alice no había funcionado a plena capacidad. Demasiadas emociones habían salido a la superficie aquel día. Había intentado oprimirlas hasta sentirse capaz de enfrentarse a ellas racionalmente, pero eran demasiado poderosas. Volvían, una y otra vez, para atormentar sus sueños, o, peor aún, para sorprenderla con la guardia baja en mitad de una clase o de una conversación. Se había propuesto no pensar en Jasper, pero lo había hecho: una vez cuando Mónica mencionó casualmente su nombre; de nuevo cuando Rosalie introdujo subrepticiamente el gatito en la academia; y así en innumerables ocasiones, siempre que algo le recordaba a él.

Era extraño que ya no pudiera entrar en una habitación donde Jasper hubiese estado sin relacionarla con él. Incluso su propio estudio le recordaba a Jasper.

Una vez aplacada la sorpresa inicial, Alice había explorado la aventura de estar enamorada. No hacía que la cabeza le diese vueltas, como afirmaban algunos, pero sí hacía estar menos atenta a las cosas cotidianas. No había perdido el apetito, pero le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño. No caminaba sobre nubes, pero a veces se encontraba a sí misma esperando que estallara una tormenta.

No era el hecho en sí de estar enamorada lo que dictaba sus reacciones, sino la persona de la que había elegido enamorarse.

«Elegido», repitió Alice en silencio, sin prestar atención mientras Andy se abría paso a través del tráfico del aeropuerto. «De haber podido elegir, me habría enamorado de alguien que me adorase, de alguien que pensara que soy perfecta y que dedicase su vida a hacer de la mía una utopía»

En la ventanilla se reflejó el fantasma de su sonrisa.

«Oh, no, no habrías elegido a tal persona», se corrigió. «Me habría aburrido mortalmente al cabo de una semana. Jasper es perfecto para mí. Es totalmente dueño de sí mismo, muy sereno, aunque sensible. El problema es que se trata de un hombre caracterizado por evitar los compromisos... salvo en lo que respecta a Rosalie»

Alice suspiró y acarició su reflejo con la yema del dedo.

«Y hay otro problema. Estamos totalmente enfrentados en algo que es muy importante

para ambos. ¿Cómo podemos acércanos más el uno al otro cuando nos separa semejante barrera?»

La voz de Andy trajo a Alice de vuelta a la realidad. Desorientada, ella miró a su alrededor para ver que ya había aparcado y que los demás salían del coche. Rápidamente, Alice se apeó y trató de retomar el hilo de la conversación.

—... Dado que ya tenemos los billetes y un coche esperándonos en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles —concluyó Carol mientras sacaba una maleta y una bolsa grande de la furgoneta.

—Tendréis que facturar todo este equipaje le recordó Andy, cargando fácilmente con dos maletas y echándose una bolsa al hombro—. Cierra el maletero, ¿quieres, Alice? —pidió ausentemente. Alice solo llevaba encima su bolso y una bolsa de aseo.

—Claro.

Carol guió a Mae mientras Alice cerraba el maletero. El viento ahuecaba el dobladillo de su abrigo. Alzando los ojos, inspeccionó el cielo.

—Empezará a nevar esta misma noche.

— Y vosotras estaréis probándoos los bañadores nuevos —gruñó Alice afablemente mientras hacía avanzar a las dos mujeres. El aire era cortante y le producía escozor en las mejillas.

Una vez dentro de la terminal, no faltó la confusión de última hora con los billetes, tarjetas de embarque. Tras facturar el equipaje, Andy hizo una lista verbal detallada de las cosas que su madre debía y no debía hacer.

-Guarda los resguardos de los billetes en la cartera.

-Sí, Andy.

Alice captó el brillo de los ojos de Carol pero Andy permaneció ceñudo.

-Y no olvides telefonear cuando lleguéis a los Ángeles.

-No, Andy.

-Tendrás que atrasar el reloj tres horas.

- Así lo haré, Andy.

-Y no hables con desconocidos.

Carol titubeó.

-Define «desconocidos» —pidió.

-Mamá —el ceño de Andy se convirtió en una sonrisa. Envolvió a su madre en un aplastante abrazo.

Alice se giró hacia su madre. Deseaba acabar cuanto antes, sin tensiones. No obstante cuando se miraron la una a la otra, Alice olvidó el sencillo discurso de despedida que había previsto. Volvía a ser una niña, y las palabras afluían atropelladamente a su cerebro en lugar de intentar seleccionarlas, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su madre.

—Te quiero —susurró, cerrando los ojos fuertemente contra las lágrimas—. Sé feliz, por favor, por favor, sé feliz.

—Alice —dijo su madre con un suave suspiro. Al cabo de un momento, Mae se retiró. Tenían la misma estatura y sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel. Era extraño, pero Alice no podía acordarse de la última vez que su madre la había mirado con una concentración tan total. No a la bailarina, sino a su hija.

— Te quiero, Alice. Puede que haya cometido errores —Mae suspiró, sincerándose —Pero siempre he deseado lo mejor para ti. O, al menos, lo que yo consideraba que era lo mejor. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti.

Los ojos de Alice se ensancharon, pero su garganta se cerró bloqueando toda respuesta Mae le besó las mejillas y luego, tomando la bolsa de aseo de sus manos, se giró para despedirse de Andy.

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos —dijo Carol a Alice con un rápido y enérgico abrazo—. Que no se te escape ese hombre — le susurró en el oído—. La vida es demasiado corta.

Antes de que Alice pudiese responder, Carol ya le había dado dos besos de despedida y traspuso la puerta de embarque con Mae.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Alice se volvió hacia Andy. Las lágrimas humedecían sus pestañas, aunque consiguió impedir que resbalasen por sus mejillas.

-¿He de sentirme como una huérfana?

Él sonrió y la rodeó con un brazo.

-No lo sé, pero yo ya me siento huérfano.

-¿Te apetece un café?

Alice se sorbió la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

Un helado —dijo convencida—. Un helado grande con fruta y crema, porque debemos celebrarlo por ellas —tomó el brazo y se alejaron de la puerta de embarque.

-Yo invito.

La previsión meteorológica de Carol fue acertada. Una hora antes del crepúsculo, la nieve empezó a caer. Lo anunciaron las alumnas de la tarde de Alice al llegar a la academia.

En compañía de sus alumnas, Alice permaneció varios segundos delante de la puerta viendo nevar.

Siempre había algo mágico en la primera nevada se dijo. Era como una promesa. A mediados del invierno, la nieve provocaría quejas y gruñidos, pero en aquel momento, tan fresca, blanca y suave, solo sugería sueños.

Alice prosiguió con la clase, pero su mente se negó a concentrarse. Pensó en su madre aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Allí aún sería primera hora de la tarde, y luciría el sol. Pensó en los niños de Cliffside, que pronto sacarían los trineos de los desvanes, los armarios y los cobertizos, preparándose para los paseos del día siguiente. Pensó en dar un largo y solitario paseo por la playa nevada.

Pensó en Jasper.

Durante el descanso, mientras sus alumnas se cambiaban las zapatillas para la clase de pointe, Alice se acercó de nuevo a la puerta. Se había levantado viento, y la nieve le azotó la cara. Ya había una capa de varios centímetros en el suelo, y seguía nevando con intensidad. A ese ritmo, calculó Alice, habrían caído unos buenos 30 centímetros antes de que finalizara la clase. Demasiado arriesgado, decidió, y cerró la puerta.

—Hoy no habrá clase de pointe, señoritas — frotándose los brazos para restablecer la circulación, volvió a la habitación—. ¿Alguna tiene que llamar a su casa?

Fue una suerte que la mayoría de las alumnas avanzadas de Alice fuesen a la academia en su propio coche o en el coche de alguna compañera. Pronto se hicieron los arreglos necesarios para que las más jóvenes fuesen enviadas a sus casas y, después de la confusión de rigor, la academia se quedó vacía. Lindsay respiró hondo y se giró hacia Mónica y Rosalie.

— Gracias. El éxodo habría llevado el doble de tiempo si no me hubierais ayudado —miró directamente a Rosalie—. ¿Has llamado a Jasper?

— Sí. Ya tenía pensado quedarme en casa de Mónica esta noche, pero le telefoneé para recordárselo.

— Bien —Alice se sentó y empezó a ponerse unos pantalones de pana sobre las mallas y los calentadores—. Me temo que la nevada se convertirá en una fuerte ventisca dentro de una hora o así. Para entonces quiero estar en casa delante de una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —Mónica se abrochó la cremallera del anorak y se subió la capucha.

—Pareces preparada para todo —comentó Alice. Estaba guardando cuidadosamente las zapatillas de ballet en una bolsa—. ¿Y tú? — preguntó a Rosalie mientras esta se calaba un gorro de esquí, tapándose las orejas—. ¿Estás lista?

Rosalie asintió y se unió a ambas mujeres mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

—¿Cree que tendremos un horario normal de clases mañana, señorita Dunne?

Alice abrió la puerta, y las tres sintieron la acometida del viento. La nieve húmeda voló hacia sus caras.

—Qué dedicación —musitó Mónica, agachando la cabeza para avanzar trabajosamente hacia los aparcamientos.

Siguiendo un acuerdo tácito, procedieron a apartar la nieve del coche de Mónica utilizando un cepillo que Alice se había llevado del estudio. En poco rato, el coche quedó desenterrado. No obstante, antes de que pudieran volverse para hacer lo propio con el de Alice, Mónica emitió un largo gruñido. Señaló la rueda delantera izquierda.

—Desinflada —dijo desanimada—. Andy me dijo que tenía un pequeño escape. Me advirtió que me acordara de llenarla. Maldición —dio una patada al neumático culpable.

—Bueno, ya te castigaremos más tarde — decidió Alice. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, esperando que sus dedos entraran en calor—. Ahora, te llevaré a casa.

— ¡Oh, pero Alice! —Los ojos de Mónica parecían angustiados—. Tendrás que hacer un desvío muy grande.

Alice se lo pensó un momento, y luego asintió.

—Tienes razón —dijo enérgicamente—. Supongo que tendrás que cambiar esa rueda.

Hasta mañana —echándose el cepillo al hombro, empezó a caminar hacia su coche.

— ¡Alice! — Mónica agarró a Rosalie de la mano, y las dos corrieron hacia la figura que se alejaba. En mitad del camino, Mónica tomó un puñado de nieve y, entre risas, lo lanzó hacia el gorro de Alice. Su puntería fue perfecta.

Alice se volvió, impertérrita.

—¿Queréis que os lleve? —La expresión de Rosalie hizo que prorrumpiera en risas —Pobrecilla, había creído que hablaba en serio. Vamos —entregó a Mónica el cepillo — Pongamos manos a la obra antes de que quedemos sepultadas.

En menos de cinco minutos, Rosalie se hallaba apretujada entre Alice y Mónica en la parte delantera del coche. La nieve revoloteaba en el exterior del parabrisas y bailoteaba en los haces de los faros.

— Vamos allá —dijo Alice, y respiró hondo mientras ponía el coche en primera.

—Una vez nos cayó una tormenta de nieve en Alemania —Rosalie intentó encogerse para no molestar a Alice mientras esta conducía—. Tuvimos que viajar a caballo y, cuando llegamos al pueblo, quedamos aislados por la nieve durante tres días. Dormíamos en el suelo, alrededor de un fuego.

—¿Te sabes algún otro cuento? —inquirió

Mónica, cerrando los ojos contra la intensa nevada.

—También hubo una avalancha —aseguró Rosalie.

—Estupendo.

—Aquí hace años que no tenemos una — terció Alice mientras avanzaba despacio y cautelosamente.

—Me pregunto cuándo saldrán los quitanieves — Mónica miró ceñuda la calle, y luego a Alice.

— Ya habrán salido; es difícil verlos. Estarán ocupados toda la noche —Alice cambió de marcha, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera—. Mira a ver si ya funciona la calefacción. Se me están congelando los pies.

Rosalie encendió la calefacción obedientemente. De la rendija brotó un chorro de aire frío.

— Creo que todavía no está —aventuró Rosalie, apagándola de nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Alice captó su sonrisa.

—Te muestras muy valiente porque te las has visto con avalanchas.

— Llevaba botas de montaña —confesó Rosalie.

Mónica agitó los dedos de los pies dentro de sus finos mocasines.

—Es una listilla —dijo desenfadadamente—. Pero se le perdona por ese aire inocente. Fijaos —señaló hacia arriba, a la derecha—. Se ven las luces de la casa del acantilado a través de la nieve.

El impulso fue irresistible; Alice alzó la mirada. El tenue resplandor de la luz artificial brillaba a través del manto de nieve. Sintió casi como si se viera atraída hacia ella. El coche patinó en respuesta a su descuido.

Mónica cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero Rosalie empezó a charlotear, sin preocuparse.

—Tío Jasper está trabajando en los planos de un proyecto. Se construirá en Nueva Zelanda y es precioso, aunque de momento solo son dibujos. Seguro que será fabuloso.

Cuidadosamente, Alice dobló la esquina en dirección a la casa de Mónica.

—Me figuro que estará muy ocupado estos días.

—Se encierra en su despacho durante horas —afirmó Rosalie. Luego se inclinó para probar de nuevo la calefacción. Esta vez, el aire salía tibio—. ¿No os encanta el invierno? —preguntó animadamente. Mónica emitió un gemido y Alice se echó a reír.

— Es una listilla —convino — No me habría dado cuenta si no me lo hubieras dicho.

— Yo tampoco lo detecté enseguida —le dijo Mónica. Estaba empezando a respirar con un poco más de calma mientras recorría lentamente la manzana hacia su casa. Cuando se detuvieron en el camino de entrada, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Se removió en el asiento, aplastando a Rosalie al inclinarse hacia Alice. Rosalie descubrió que le gustaba aquella amigable incomodidad.

— Quédate a pasar la noche, Alice. Las carreteras están fatal.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

— Aún no están tan mal —la calefacción zumbaba ahora agradablemente, y se sentía calentita y confiada—. Estaré en casa dentro de un cuarto de hora.

—Me morderé las uñas de preocupación, Alice.

—Santo cielo, no quiero cargar con eso en mi conciencia. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa.

Mónica suspiró, reconociendo su derrota.

—En cuanto llegues —ordenó severamente.

—Ni siquiera me pararé a sacudirme la nieve de los zapatos.

—Está bien —Mónica se apeó del coche y permaneció bajo la espesa nevada mientras Rosalie la seguía—. Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré. Buenas noches, Rosalie.

—Buenas noches, Alice —Rosalie se mordió el labio al reparar en el desliz que acababa de cometer, pero Mónica ya estaba cerrando la portezuela.

Nadie se había dado cuenta. Rosalie sonrió mientras observaba cómo los faros de Alice retrocedían.

Alice reculó lentamente para salir del camino de entrada y enfiló la carretera. Puso la radio para llenar el vacío dejado por Mónica y Rosalie. Las carreteras, como dijo Mónica, estaban fatal. Aunque los limpiaparabrisas funcionaban al máximo, apenas proporcionaban unos escasos segundos de visión antes de que el cristal quedara cubierto de nuevo. Alice tenía que valerse de toda su concentración y su pericia para evitar que el coche patinara.

Era una buena conductora y conocía muy bien aquellas carreteras; sin embargo, sentía un pequeño nudo de tensión en la base del cuello.

A Alice no le importaba. Algunas personas funcionaban mejor bajo presión, y se tenía por una de dichas personas.

Reflexionó un momento sobre sus motivos para rechazar la invitación de Mónica. Encontraría su casa vacía, oscura y silenciosa. La negativa había sido automática, y ahora empezaba a arrepentirse. No deseaba darle vueltas a la cabeza ni estar sola. Estaba cansada de pensar.

Por un momento, dudó entre seguir adelante o volver. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión firme, una forma grande y negra apareció como un rayo en la carretera, delante de ella. El cerebro de Alice apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar que se trataba de un perro. Torció bruscamente el volante para evitar una colisión.

Una vez que el patinazo hubo comenzado, perdió el control. Mientras el coche daba vueltas, despidiendo nieve con las ruedas, Alice perdió el sentido de la dirección. Solo veía a su alrededor un borrón blanco. Firmemente, dominó su pánico y resistió el impulso de pisar el freno. El miedo que se había formado en su garganta no tuvo tiempo de salir a la superficie. Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

El coche chocó con algo duro y se detuvo con brusquedad. Alice sintió una ráfaga de dolor y oyó cómo la música de la radio se convertía en estática; luego, solo hubo silencio y oscuridad...

Alice gimió y se agitó. Un pífano y una procesión de tambores desfilaban dentro de su cabeza. Lentamente, y porque sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, abrió los ojos.

Los contornos flotaban borrosos a su alrededor, y luego se aclararon. Jasper la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Alice sintió sus dedos en el lado de la cabeza donde se concentraba el dolor. Tragó saliva al notarse la garganta seca, pero su voz seguía ronca cuando habló.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él enarcó una ceja. Sin hablar, le alzó los párpados uno por uno y estudió sus pupilas cuidadosamente.

—No sabía que eras una perfecta idiota — las palabras brotaron de sus labios con calma. En su estado de aturdimiento, Alice no percibió su deje de ira. Hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero él le puso una mano en el hombro para impedírselo.

De momento, Alice permaneció tumbada sin protestar. Descubrió que se hallaba en el sofá de la sala de Jasper. La chimenea estaba encendida; podía oír el crepitar del fuego y captar el olor del humo. Las llamas proyectaban sombras en la habitación iluminada únicamente por dos lamparillas de porcelana. Tenía un almohadón con bordados debajo de la cabeza, y el abrigo aún abotonado.

Alice se concentró en cada detalle y cada sensación hasta que su mente volvió a estar en condiciones.

— El perro —dijo, acordándose bruscamente—. ¿Atropellé al perro?

—¿Qué perro? —la impaciencia de la voz de Jasper era evidente, pero ella insistió.

—El perro que saltó delante del coche. Creo que lo esquivé, pero no estoy segura...

—¿Estás diciendo que te estrellaste contra un árbol para no atropellar a un perro?

De haber estado en posesión de todas sus facultades, Alice habría reconocido el peligro implícito en aquel tono gélido. Sin embargo, alzó la mano cautelosamente para tocarse la dolorida sien.

—¿Choqué con un árbol? Me siento como si hubiese chocado con un bosque entero.

— No te muevas —ordenó Jasper, y luego salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Con cautela, Alice convenció a su cuerpo para que adoptara una posición sentada. Su visión seguía siendo clara, pero la sien le latía horriblemente. Recostando de nuevo la cabeza en el almohadón, cerró los ojos. Como bailarina, estaba acostumbrada a aguantar el dolor.

Una serie de preguntas empezaron a tomar forma en su mente. Alice dejó que se disolvieran y se reagruparan hasta que Jasper regresó a la sala.

—Te dije que no te movieras. -Ella abrió los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa lánguida.

—Estoy mejor sentada, de verdad —aceptó el vaso y las pastillas que Jasper le ofrecía—. ¿Qué son?

—Aspirinas —musitó él—. Tómatelas.

Ella frunció el ceño al oír su orden, pero el dolor de cabeza la persuadió para que se rindiera con dignidad. Jasper observó cómo tragaba las aspirinas antes de cruzar la habitación para servir una copa de coñac.

—¿Por qué diablos no te quedaste en casa de Mónica?

Alice se encogió de hombros, y luego se apoyó nuevamente en el almohadón.

—Eso mismo me estaba preguntando cuando el perro apareció en la carretera.

—Y frenaste, en mitad de una tormenta de nieve, para no atropellarlo —el disgusto del tono de Jasper era manifiesto. Alice abrió un ojo para observar su espalda, y luego volvió a cerrarlo.

—No, di un volantazo. Aunque supongo que equivale a lo mismo. Lo hice sin pensar. En cualquier caso, creo que no lo atropellé y me he lastimado poco, así que no ha pasado nada.

— ¿Que no ha pasado nada? —Jasper se detuvo en el acto de darle una copa de coñac. El tono de sus palabras hizo que Alice abriera los ojos — ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haberte pasado si Rosalie no me hubiese llamado para decir que la habías llevado a casa de Mónica?

—Jasper, no sé con claridad lo que ocurrió, salvo que perdí el control del coche y choqué

con un árbol. Creo que deberías aclararme los detalles más básicos antes de que empecemos a discutir.

— Bebe esto —Jasper le dio la copa de coñac—. Aún estás pálida —esperó hasta que Alice hubo obedecido, y luego se sirvió una copa para él—. Rosalie telefoneó para decirme que había llegado bien a casa de Mónica. Me dijo que tú las habías llevado, y que luego insististe en conducir hasta tu casa sola.

— No insistí, exactamente —empezó a decir Alice; luego, al ver la expresión de Jasper, se encogió de hombros y probó otro sorbo de coñac. No era el chocolate caliente que había imaginado, pero le hacía entrar en calor.

—Mónica estaba muy preocupada, como es natural. Dijo que pasarías por aquí en poco rato y me pidió que estuviera pendiente, dado que desde la casa se ve bastante bien la carretera. Supusimos que no habría mucho tráfico con este tiempo tan malo —Jasper hizo una pausa para beber, y luego hizo girar el coñac restante mientras miraba a Alice. Un asomo de color había regresado a sus mejillas — Después de colgar, me acerqué a la ventana, justo a tiempo, según parece, para ver tus faros. Vi cómo viraban en círculos y después se detenían en seco —tras soltar el coñac, se metió las manos en los bolsillos—De no ser por esa llamada, aún seguirías inconsciente en el coche. Gracias a Dios que, por lo menos, fuiste lo bastante sensata como para llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad. De lo contrario, tendrías mucho más que un chichón en la cabeza.

Ella se puso a la defensiva.

—Oye, yo no pretendía quedar inconsciente, y además...

— Pero quedaste —interrumpió Jasper. Su tono era lacónico y cortante.

— Jasper, estoy tratando de mostrarme agradecida, pues supongo que fuiste tú quien me sacó del coche y me trajo a la casa — Alice apuró el resto del coñac y dejó a un lado la copa—. Me lo estás poniendo difícil.

—No me interesa tu gratitud.

— Bien. En ese caso, no la derrocharé — Alice se levantó. El movimiento fue demasiado rápido. Tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para combatir el mareo—. Me gustaría que llamaras a Mónica para tranquilizarla.

—Ya la he llamado —Jasper vio cómo perdía el color que había recuperado gracias al coñac—. Le dije que estabas aquí, que habías tenido un problema con el coche. No me pareció necesario especificar qué clase de problema. Siéntate, Alice.

—Ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte — respondió Alice —. Quizá pueda abusar un poco más de tu bondad y pedirte que me lleves a casa de Mónica.

Jasper se acercó a ella, le puso las manos en los hombros y, mirando sus ojos enfurecidos, la obligó a sentarse otra vez en el sofá.

— De ningún modo. Ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí con esa tormenta.

Alice elevó el mentón y le dirigió una mirada rabiosa.

—No pienso quedarme aquí.

—A estas alturas, no creo que tengas más remedio —repuso él.

Alice se removió en el sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Imagino que harás que Worth me prepare una habitación en las mazmorras.

—Podría ser —convino Jasper—. Pero está en Nueva York, atendiendo ciertos asuntos en mi nombre —sonrió—. Estamos totalmente solos.

Alice quiso hacer un gesto despreocupado con los hombros, pero el movimiento fue más bien una sacudida nerviosa.

—No importa. Puedo ir a casa de Mónica por la mañana. Supongo que puedo utilizar la habitación de Rosalie.

—Supongo.

Ella se levantó, pero más lentamente que la primera vez. Las palpitaciones se habían convertido en un dolor vago, fácil de ignorar.

—Subiré, entonces.

—Apenas son las nueve —la mano de Jasper se posó en el hombro de ella, suavemente pero con la firmeza necesaria para frenarla—. ¿Estás cansada?

— No, yo... —confesó Alice antes de poder pensárselo dos veces.

—Quítate el abrigo —sin aguardar una respuesta, Jasper empezó a desabrocharle los botones—. Antes estaba demasiado preocupado intentando reanimarte como para hacerlo — mientras le retiraba el abrigo de los hombros, volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Con delicadeza, acercó un dedo al morado que tenía en la sien—. ¿Te duele?

—Ahora no mucho —Alice notó que el pulso se le aceleraba. Era inútil atribuirlo a la conmoción del accidente. Reconoció las sensaciones que empezaban a fluir en su interior y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Gracias.

Jasper sonrió mientras recorría sus brazos con las manos y luego tomaba las de Alice.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de ella cuando él le alzaba las manos para besarle la cara interior de las muñecas.

—Tienes el pulso alterado.

—Me pregunto por qué será —murmuró Alice. Complacido, Jasper emitió una risita baja mientras le soltaba las manos.

—¿Has comido?

— ¿Comido? —la mente de ella intentó concentrarse en la palabra, pero sus sentidos aún seguían dominando su organismo.

—Comida —dijo Jasper—. Como la que se toma en la cena.

— Oh, no, he estado en el estudio desde esta tarde.

—Entonces, siéntate —ordenó él—. Iré a ver si Worth ha dejado algo decente.

—Iré contigo —Alice colocó la mano sobre la de él para atajar su objeción—. Jasper, las bailarinas somos muy resistentes. Estoy bien.

Él observó su rostro con ojo crítico, y luego asintió.

—Está bien, pero lo haremos a mi manera con un movimiento inesperado, la tomó en brazos —. Compláceme —dijo, anticipándose a sus protestas.

Alice encontró deliciosa la sensación de ser mimada y se acomodó para disfrutar de

ella.

—¿Y tú, has comido? -Jasper negó con la cabeza.

— He estado trabajando... Y luego me entretuvieron.

— Ya te he dado las gracias —señaló Alice.

Jasper abrió la puerta de la cocina con el hombro.

— No habría sido necesario si hubieses actuado con dos dedos de frente y te hubieras quedado en casa de Mónica.

—Tú siempre tan lógico — Alice reprimió un suspiro cuando él la soltó sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Es un mal hábito, pero estoy seguro de que podrías superarlo —le sonrió—. Y si me hubiera quedado en casa de Mónica, ahora no estaría aquí siendo atendida. ¿Qué vas a prepararme?

Jasper le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la miró detenidamente.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

Su tono era meditabundo, y ella acarició su mano.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? -Él meneó la cabeza lentamente, y luego la soltó.

—Todavía no lo he decidido.

Alice observó cómo se acercaba a la nevera. Le resultaba difícil creer lo mucho que lo amaba, lo sólido y completo que era ya ese amor.

«¿Y qué puedo hacer?», se preguntó. ¿Se lo digo? Sería embarazoso para él, y podría estropear completamente lo que parece el principio de una gran amistad. ¿No se supone que el amor es comprensivo y desinteresado? Extendiendo los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, Alice se quedó mirándolos.

Pero ¿se supone que causa dolor y, un momento después, le hace sentir a una como si volara?»

—¿Alice?

Ella alzó la mirada bruscamente, repentinamente consciente de que Jasper le había hablado

-Lo siento —sonrió—. Estaba soñando despierta.

-Hay un plato de asado de ternera, ensalada de espinacas y quesos de varias clases.

Suena estupendo —Alice se levantó, alzando una mano para acallar su protesta—. Estoy fuera de peligro, te lo aseguro. Dejaré que prepares todo eso mientras yo pongo la mesa —se acercó hasta el armario y empezó a buscar.

— ¿Cómo se te da fregar los platos? — inquirió Alice mientras Jasper hacía café después de la cena.

—Pues la verdad es que he tenido pocas ocasiones —Jasper la miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Y a ti, cómo se te da?

—Acabo de sufrir un accidente. Muy traumático. No sé si seré capaz de hacer algo manual todavía.

— ¿Puedes ir caminando hasta la otra habitación? —preguntó él cínicamente—. ¿O llevo el café primero y luego vuelvo a por ti?

—Lo intentaré — Alice se retiró de la mesa. Mantuvo la puerta de la cocina abierta para que Jasper pudiera pasar.

—La verdad es que poca gente se habría recuperado tan rápidamente como tú —recorrieron el pasillo juntos—. Te diste un buen golpe, a juzgar por el tamaño de ese chichón. Y, a juzgar por el estado de tu coche, tuviste suerte de no salir peor parada.

— Pero estoy perfectamente —observó Alice mientras entraban en la sala—. Y, por favor, no quiero enterarme de cómo está mi coche hasta que sea necesario. Podría sumirme en una grave depresión —tras sentarse en el sofá, hizo un gesto para que Jasper colocara la bandeja delante de ella—. Yo lo serviré. Lo tomas con crema, ¿verdad?

—Mmm —Jasper se acercó a la chimenea para introducir otro tronco en el fuego. Saltaron chispas antes de que el tronco siseara y empezase a arder. Cuando regresó junto a ella, Alice ya se estaba sirviendo su taza—. ¿Está la habitación lo bastante cálida?

—Oh, sí, el fuego es magnífico —Alice se recostó sin tocar el café—. Esta habitación es cálida incluso con la chimenea apagada —cómoda y relajada, dejó que sus ojos se pasearan por la sala—. Cuando era una adolescente, solía soñar con sentarme aquí esta manera... con la tormenta rugiendo fuera, el fuego ardiendo en el hogar y mi amante al lado.

Dejó salir las palabras sin pensar. En el momento en que las hubo dicho, las mejillas de Alice se tiñeron de color. Jasper le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Jamás creí que te vería ruborizarte. -Alice percibió el atisbo de placer que había en su voz. Volvió la cara.

—Quizá tengo fiebre.

— Déjame ver —Jasper la giró de nuevo hacia sí. La sostuvo firmemente, pero los labios que descendieron para posarse sobre su frente eran suaves como una pluma—. No parece que tengas fiebre —con una mano, palpó el pulso en su cuello, presionando ligeramente con los dedos — Tu pulso no es regular.

— Jasper... —Alice dejó la frase en suspenso cuando él deslizó una mano dentro de su jersey para acariciarle la espalda. Pasó el dedo por la línea donde el maillot daba paso a la piel.

—Pero quizá tienes demasiado calor con este jersey tan grueso.

—No, yo... —pero antes de que Alice pudiera impedirlo, él ya se lo había sacado expertamente por la cabeza.

—Así está mejor —Jasper masajeó sus hombros brevemente, y luego volvió a centrarse en el café. Lindsay notó que todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban despiertos—. ¿Con qué otras cosas soñabas? —mientras bebía el café, sus ojos buscaron los de ella.

Alice se preguntó si sus pensamientos serían tan transparentes como temía.

—Soñaba con bailar con Emmett McCarty.

— Un sueño convertido en realidad — comentó Jasper—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me fascina de ti?

Intrigada, Alice meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Mi deslumbrante belleza, quizá? — sugirió.

—Tus pies.

— ¡Mis pies! —ella se echó a reír, mirando automáticamente los zapatos sin cordones que llevaba puestos.

— Son muy pequeños —antes de que Alice pudiese adivinar sus intenciones, Jasper ya se había colocado sus pies en el regazo—. Deberían pertenecer a una niña, en lugar de a una bailarina.

—Pero tengo la suerte de poder alzarlos sobre tres dedos. Muchas bailarinas solo pueden apoyarse en dos. ¡Jasper! —Alice se echó a reír nuevamente mientras él le quitaba los zapatos.

Su risa se acalló cuando Jasper le pasó un dedo a lo largo del arco del pie. Sintió una increíble e intensa punzada de deseo. Fluyó en su interior y luego se propagó como un fuego descontrolado por todo su cuerpo. Emitió un jadeo involuntario e irreprimible.

— Parecen muy frágiles —comentó Jasper cubriendo con la mano el empeine—. Pero deben de ser fuertes —de nuevo levantó los ojos hacia los de ella. Su dedo pulgar trazó una línea por la planta del pie, y ella se estremeció—. Y sensibles.

Cuando Jasper le alzó ambos pies y le besó los tobillos, Alice comprendió que estaba perdida.

—Sabes lo que me haces sentir, ¿verdad? - susurró. Era el momento de aceptar lo que había de surgir entre ambos.

Hubo un brillo de triunfo en los ojos de él cuando irguió otra vez la cabeza.

— Sé que te deseo. Y que tú también me deseas.

Ojalá fuese algo tan simple, se dijo Alice. Si no lo amase, podrían compartir sus cuerpos con total libertad, sin lamentaciones. Pero ella lo amaba, y algún día pagaría por lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche. Un ligero soplo de miedo estalló en su pecho cuando pensó en cuál podía ser el precio.

— Abrázame —Alice se refugió entre sus brazos—. Abrázame.

«Mientras dure la nevada», se dijo, «estaremos solos. No hay nadie más en el mundo, y el tiempo nos pertenece. No existe el mañana. No existe el ayer»

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Con la yema del dedo, recorrió pausadamente las curvas y los ángulos de su semblante, hasta que cada centímetro quedó grabado en su memoria.

—Ámame, Jasper —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Haz el amor conmigo.

No hubo tiempo para la gentileza, ni ninguno de los dos lo deseaba. La pasión impuso sus propias reglas. La boca de él se mostraba ávida, abrasando la de Alice, hasta que sus palabras se disolvieron en el aire.

Su ansiedad era increíblemente excitante. No obstante, Alice percibió que Jasper mantenía el control, sin dejar de ser dueño de su destino. No hubo torpeza en sus dedos mientras la desnudaba. Sus manos le acariciaban la piel mientras las prendas de ropa eran retiradas una a una, provocando deseo allí donde tocaban.

Cuando Alice pugnó por desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, él la ayudó. Había entre ellos fuego, necesidad, una espiral de placer.

Tocándolo, explorando la tirante piel de su pecho y de sus hombros, Alice experimentó una sensación nueva. Era una sensación de posesión. Por ahora, de momento, Jasper era suyo, y ella le pertenecía por completo. Y ambos eran piel contra piel, sin barreras, desnudos, enredados y hambrientos.

La boca de él descendió febrilmente para saborear uno de los senos de Alice, y luego permaneció allí, paladeándolo, mientras con las manos le proporcionaba un placer tembloroso. Su lengua era excitantemente ruda. Mientras Jasper la acariciaba con la boca y la nariz, ella se situó debajo de él, impulsada por una necesidad que crecía en fuerza y apremio.

Su respiración se tornó en susurros mientras lo urgía a besarla de nuevo. Los labios de Jasper emprendieron un lento viaje, deteniéndose en su cuello, desviándose hacia su oreja hasta que Alice casi se volvió loca con la necesidad de paladearlos. Ansiosamente, poseyó la boca de Jasper con la suya, estremeciéndose con una pasión más abrumadora que cualquier otra sensación que hubiese experimentado anteriormente. En la danza, era un solo ser. El placer y los sueños eran suyos y estaban sujetos a su control.

Ahora, estaba unida a otro ser, y el placer y los sueños eran algo compartido. La pérdida del control formaba parte del éxtasis.

Alice se sentía fuerte, más poderosa de lo que jamás creía haber podido sentirse. Su energía carecía de límites, extraída de la necesidad de poseer, de la necesidad de dar.

La pasión de ambos fluía con la dulzura de la miel; Alice se derritió entre los brazos de Jasper.

* * *

**ke tal hasta ahora alguna impresion?**

**bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Alice soñó que estaba acostada en una cama antigua y enorme, envuelta en la colcha y entre los brazos de su amante. Era una cama que conocía bien su cuerpo, una cama en la que Alice se había despertado mañana tras mañana durante muchos años. Las sábanas eran de lino irlandés, suaves como un beso. La colcha era una reliquia de familia que ella transmitiría a su vez a su hija.

Su amante era un marido cuyos brazos solo resultaban más excitantes con el paso de los años.

Cuando el bebé empezó a llorar, ella se removió, pero perezosamente, sabiendo que

nada podía perturbar la plácida belleza en la que vivía. Se acurrucó contra los brazos que la abrazaban y abrió los ojos.

Todavía soñando, sonrió al ver los ojos de Jasper.

—Ya ha amanecido —murmuró, y encontró la boca de él cálida, suave y deliciosa. Pasó la yema de los dedos por su espalda sonriendo al notar que sus besos se volvían, más insistentes—. Tengo que levantarme -susurró Alice mientras la mano de Jasper cubría su seno. Aún podía oír el leve y lastimero llanto del bebé.

—Uh, uh —los labios de él se desplazaron hasta su oreja.

Lentamente, su lengua comenzó a despertarla del todo. La pasión reavivó las ascuas de la noche anterior.

—Jazz, debo ir. Está llorando.

Con una leve maldición, Jasper se dio la vuelta y alargó los brazos hacia el suelo. Luego soltó al gato Nijinsky sobre el estómago de Alice.

Ella parpadeó, confusa y desorientada mientras el gato le maullaba, con un gemido semejante al de un bebé.

El sueño se rompió bruscamente.

Alice alzó una mano para pasársela por el cabello y respiró hondo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Jasper, enredando los dedos en su pelo hasta que Alice abrió los ojos.

Nada —ella meneó la cabeza, acariciando al gato hasta que este empezó a ronronear—, Estaba soñando. Una tontería.

-Soñando —él pasó los labios por su hombro desnudo—. ¿Conmigo? -Alice giró la cabeza y los ojos de ambos encontraron.

Sí —sus labios se curvaron—. Contigo.

Jasper cambió de postura, atrayéndola hacia sí y acunándola en la curva de su hombro, Nijinsky se enroscó a los pies de ambos. Dio un par de vueltas, clavó las uñas en la colcha y por fin, se echó.

-¿Qué soñabas?

Alice se acurrucó contra la columna de su cuello.

-Es un secreto —los dedos de él recorrían suavemente su hombro y su antebrazo. «Le pertenezco», se dijo Alice, «y no puedo decírselo»

Se quedó mirando la ventana y vio que la nieve seguía cayendo, aunque con menos Intensidad.

Hasta que deje de nevar, estamos los dos solos. Lo amo tantísimo...»

Cerrando los ojos, Alice subió con la mano por su pecho, hasta el hombro. Había músculos que deseaba sentir de nuevo. Con una sonrisa, apretó los labios contra su cuello. Luego avanzó hasta su boca, y los labios de ambos se unieron. Los besos fueron cortos, lentos. La urgencia y la desesperación de la noche anterior habían menguado. Ahora el deseo iba acumulándose lentamente, grado a grado. Lo abrasaba y atormentaba, pero no los desbordaba.

Se tomaron su tiempo para gozar. Jasper cambió de postura para que ella pudiera recostarse sobre su pecho.

—Tus manos —murmuró mientras se llevaba una a los labios— son exquisitas. Cuando bailas, parecen no tener huesos, extendió la mano sobre la de ella, palma contra palma.

El cabello de Alice caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, hasta cubrir los de él. A la luz suave de la mañana parecía claro como una ilusión. Su piel era marfileña, con leves toques sonrosados. Su rostro era frágil y delicado, pero sus ojos eran vividos y fuertes.

Alice bajó la cabeza para besarlo, lenta y detenidamente. Sus latidos se aceleraron al notar cómo el ansia de Jasper aumentaba.

—Me gusta tu cara —retiró los labios de los de él para besarle suavemente las mejillas y los párpados—. Es fuerte y ligeramente perversa -sonrió de nuevo contra su piel, recordando-. La primera vez que te vi me aterrorizaste.

-¿Antes o después de que saltaras a la carretera? —Jasper le pasó una mano por la espalda, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el cabello. Era una sesión de amor lenta, perezosa.

-No salté a la carretera —Alice le mordisqueó la barbilla—.Ibas a demasiada velocidad —empezó a posar besos por toda la extensión de su pecho—. Me pareciste tremendamente alto cuando estaba sentada en el charco.

Oyó cómo Jasper dejaba escapar una risita mientras le pasaba una mano por el arco de la espalda. Luego se removió ligeramente, hasta que las posiciones de ambos quedaron invertidas. Los besos se intensificaron. El contacto de manos sobre la piel seguía siendo delicado pero más exigente. La conversación derivó hacia un suave sueño. La pasión aumentó como una ola tropical, cálida y poderosa...

Vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa que había tomado prestados del guardarropa de Rosalie, Alice bajó por la escalera principal. El frío que reinaba en la casa sugería que las chimeneas aún no se habían encendido. Solo el fuego de la habitación seguía crepitando. La primera parte de su plan consistía en encender el hogar de la cocina. Empezó a tararear una melodía improvisada mientras abría la puerta.

Le sorprendió ver que Jasper se había adelantado a ella. Olió el aroma del café.

— ¡Hola! —Alice se acercó a él, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y recostó la mejilla en su espalda—. Creí que aún estabas arriba.

—Bajé mientras estabas utilizando la barra de Rosalie —girándose, Jasper la atrajo hacia sí—. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—Quizá —murmuró ella, casi estallando de gozo con aquella sencilla intimidad—. ¿Quién va a prepararlo?

Jasper le elevó el mentón.

—Los dos.

— Oh —ella arqueó las cejas — Espero que te gusten los plátanos y los cereales fríos. Son mi especialidad.

Él hizo una mueca.

—¿No sabes hacer nada con un huevo?

—Oh, los de Pascua me quedan preciosos.

—Haré huevos revueltos —decidió Jasper, y luego le besó la frente—. ¿Sabes preparar tostadas?

—Puede ser —con la cabeza aún recostada en su pecho, Alice observó cómo caía la nieve.

Los árboles y el césped recordaban los de un decorado. El manto blanco que cubría la tierra aparecía completamente inmaculado. Los arbustos de hoja perenne que había plantado Jasper estaban envueltos en sus propios abrigos de nieve; sobre ellos, a poca distancia, se alzaban los árboles cubiertos de nieve. Y seguía nevando.

-Salgamos —dijo Alice impulsivamente -Tiene un aspecto magnífico. Después de desayunar. De todos modos, necesitaremos más leña.

-Lógico, lógico —Alice arrugó la nariz-. Práctico, práctico —emitió un grito cuando él le tiró de la oreja juguetonamente.

-Los arquitectos debemos ser lógicos y prácticos, de lo contrario los edificios se derrumbarían y la gente se disgustaría mucho.

- Pero tus edificios no parecen prácticos -dijo Alice. Observó cómo Jasper se acercaba al frigorífico.

¿Quién, exactamente, era aquel hombre del que se había enamorado? ¿Quién era el hombre que se había adueñado de sus emociones y de su cuerpo?

—. Son hermosos, no como esos edificios de acero y cristal que privan a las ciudades de su esencia.

- La belleza también puede ser práctica — Jasper se giró con un cartón de huevos en la mano—. O tal vez deba decir que lo práctico puede ser bello.

— Sí, pero supongo que debe de ser más difícil hacer que un buen edificio sea atractivo para la vista, aparte de funcional.

— Si algo no es difícil, no merece la pena el esfuerzo, ¿no crees?

Alice asintió lentamente. Comprendía lo que quería decir.

—¿Me dejarás ver los diseños del proyecto de Nueva Zelanda? —Dijo acercándose a la panera—. Nunca he visto los planos de un edificio.

— Muy bien — Jasper empezó a cascar los huevos en un cuenco.

Prepararon y degustaron el desayuno en confortable compañía. Alice pensó que la cocina olía a familia; café, tostadas y huevos revueltos. Archivó el aroma en su memoria, sabiendo que sería inapreciable en alguna mañana del futuro. Después de comer y recoger la cocina, se abrigaron bien y salieron de la casa.

El primer paso de Alice la hundió hasta el tobillo en la nieve. Entre risas, Jasper le dio un leve empujón que la hizo caer hacia atrás. Rápidamente quedó cubierta de nieve hasta los hombros. El sonido de la risa de él reverberó en la pared de nieve, acentuando la soledad de ambos.

-Quizá debería ponerte un cascabel en el cuello para encontrarte —dijo en voz alta, riendo.

Alice luchó por ponerse en pie. Tenía nieve en el cabello y en el abrigo. La sonrisa de Jasper se intensificó cuando ella lo miró con una mueca.

-Abusón —dijo Lindsay antes de avanzar trabajosamente por la nieve.

-La pila de leña está ahí —Jasper la tomó de la mano. Tras una leve resistencia simbólica Alice aceptó ir con él.

Se hallaban en un mundo totalmente aislado. La nieve caía del cielo para desaparecer en el grueso manto que los rodeaba. Alice apenas podía oír el mar. Las botas Rosalie le llegaban hasta las rodillas, pero, con cada paso que daba, se le colaba nieve por los bordes. Su rostro estaba sonrosado a causa del frío, pero la vista compensaba cualquier incomodidad.

La blancura era perfecta. No había brillo que molestara los ojos, ni sombras que hiciesen variar el color. Había, simplemente, un blanco sin matices ni paliativos.

Es precioso —murmuró Alice mientras se detenían ante el montón de leña. Miró detenida y prolongadamente en derredor— Pero no creo que se pudiera pintar ni fotografiar. Se perdería algo en la reproducción.

—Parecería monótono —dijo Jasper. Cargó con un motón de leña. El aliento de Alice formaba nubecillas frente a ella mientras miraba por encima del hombro de él.

—Sí, a eso me refería exactamente — aquella coincidencia de opiniones la complació -Prefiero recordarlo así antes que verlo simplemente en una dimensión —acompañada de Jasper, inició el lento viaje de regreso a la puerta trasera—. Pero tú debes de ser un experto en visualizar la realidad a partir de un dibujo

—Es al revés —dejaron la leña detrás de puerta de la trascocina—. Hago dibujos a partir de una realidad que visualizo.

Alice se detuvo un momento, algo exhausta por el esfuerzo de caminar por la profunda capa de nieve.

— Sí —asintió—. Ya comprendo —estudiando a Jasper, sonrió—. Tienes nieve en las pestañas.

Los ojos de él buscaron los de Alice inquisitivamente. Ella ladeó la cabeza, invitándolo al beso. Los labios de él descendieron para tocar los suyos, y Alice oyó cómo Jasper respiraba hondo mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Mientras atravesaban la cocina, Alice empezó a protestar.

Jasper, estamos cubiertos de nieve. Goteará por todas partes.

Sí

Estaban en el vestíbulo, y ella se apartó el cabello de los ojos.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Arriba.

-Estás loco, Jasper —Alice se bamboleó levemente mientras él subía la escalera principal. -Lo pondremos todo perdido. Worth se disgustará mucho.

Es paciente —afirmó Jasper mientras entraba en el dormitorio. Dejó a Alice en la cama. Ella se incorporó sobre sus codos.

-Jasper —él ya se había quitado el abrigo y estaba haciendo lo propio con las botas, Alice abrió de par en par los ojos, divertida e incrédula a partes iguales—. Por el amor de Dios, Jasper, estoy cubierta de nieve.

- En ese caso, será mejor que te quitemos ropa húmeda —Jasper dejó las botas a un lado y se acercó a ella para desabrocharle el abrigo.

-Estás loco —decidió Alice, riéndose mientras él le quitaba el abrigo y lo arrojaba en el suelo, junto a las botas.

-Posiblemente —convino Jasper. Con un par de rápidos tirones le sacó las botas. Tras quitarle los gruesos calcetines de lana, empezó a calentarle los pies con un suave masaje. Notó su respuesta instantánea al contacto.

— No seas tonto, Jasper —sin embargo, la voz de Alice ya era ronca—. Ya se ha derretido nieve encima de la cama.

Con una sonrisa, él le besó la planta de los pies y vio cómo sus ojos se oscurecían. Colocándose a su lado, la tomó de nuevo brazos.

—La alfombra está seca —dijo mientras la bajaba de la cama. Luego, lentamente, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa. A su lado, crepitaba el fuego que Jasper había encendido antes del desayuno.

Le abrió la camisa, sin quitársela. Con una tierna pereza, empezó a besarle los senos mientras Alice flotaba en el primer estadio del placer. Suspiró una vez, y luego, acariciándole la mejilla, persuadió a su boca para que buscara la suya. El besó empezó siendo lento, pero su ritmo cambió sin previo aviso. La boca de Jasper se tornó desesperada, dejando escapar unos jadeos que parecían proceder de lo más hondo de su ser.

A continuación, tiró de la ropa de Alice con impaciencia, desgarrando la camisa de Ruth mientras la retiraba de su hombro.

—Te deseo aún más que antes —musitó mientras sus labios y sus dientes recorrían con dureza el cuello de ella—. Más que ayer. Más que hace un momento —sus manos le hacían daño mientras tomaban posesión de su cuerpo.

Pues poséeme —respondió Alice, atrayéndolo hacia sí, deseándolo—. Poséeme ahora.

La boca de Jasper reclamó la suya, y las palabras cesaron.

El teléfono despertó a Alice. Somnolienta, vio cómo Jasper se levantaba para contestarlo. Llevaba la bata verde que se había puesto cuando había echado más leña al fuego. Alice había perdido toda noción del tiempo. Los relojes eran para un mundo práctico, no para un mundo de ensueño. Se estiró lentamente, vértebra por vértebra. Si la eternidad pudiera ser un momento, Alice habría elegido aquel. Se sentía suave, cálida y amada. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de placer.

Observó a Jasper, sin oír lo que estaba diciendo al teléfono. Se erguía tan recto, se dijo y sonrió un poco.

«Y apenas hace gestos cuando habla. Los gestos pueden delatar los sentimientos, y sus sentimientos son muy privados». La voz de él se introdujo en sus pensamientos mientras algunos retazos de la conversación se filtraban en su cerebro.

Era Rosalie, se dijo Alice, distraída de la contemplación del rostro de Jasper. Tras incorporarse, se echó la colcha sobre los hombros. Supo lo que vería antes incluso de mirar por la ventana. Había dejado de nevar mientras dormían. Esperó a que Jasper colgara el teléfono.

Consiguió sonreírle mientras su mente trataba febrilmente de organizar sus impresiones; el modo en que el cabello de Jasper caía sobre su frente, el brillo del sol sobre su pelo, su postura recta y atenta.

El corazón de Alice pareció expandirse, alcanzando nuevos grados de amor.

«No lo estropees», se ordenó a sí misma frenéticamente. «No lo estropees ahora» Alice tuvo la sensación de que Jasper la estaba observando con una intensidad aún más pronunciada de lo habitual. Al cabo de largos momentos, se acercó a donde ella permanecía sentada en el suelo, refugiada entre colchas y almohadones.

—¿Ya regresa a casa? —inquirió Alice cuando él hubo colgado.

—Mónica la traerá en breve. Parece que los quitanieves se han empleado a fondo, y las carreteras están bastante despejadas.

—Bien —Alice se mesó el cabello antes de levantarse, aún envuelta en la colcha—. Entonces, será mejor que me prepare. Parece que esta tarde sí tendré clases.

Sintió un súbito deseo de llorar. Alice lo combatió, refugiándose en el interior de la colcha mientras recogía su ropa.

«Sé práctica», se ordenó a sí misma. «Jasper es un hombre práctico. Odiaría una escena sentimental» Tragó saliva y notó que recuperaba el control. Mientras se vestía, siguió hablando.

—Es increíble lo deprisa que trabajan esos quitanieves. Solo espero que no hayan enterrado mi coche. Tendré que avisar a una grúa para que se lo lleve. Si la avería no es grave, no estaré mucho tiempo sin él —dejando caer la colcha, se coló el jersey por la cabeza—. Tendré que tomar prestado el cepillo de Rosalie— siguió diciendo mientras se sacaba el pelo por el cuello del jersey. De pronto, se detuvo para mirar a Jasper directamente—. ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? —inquirió—. ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Él permanecía inmóvil, observándola.

—Estaba esperando a que dejaras de parlotear.

Alice cerró los ojos. Se sentía completamente indefensa. Comprendió que acababa de hacer el ridículo. Jasper era un hombre sofisticado, acostumbrado a las relaciones esporádicas y pasajeras.

—No se me dan bien estas cosas, sencillamente —dijo Alice—. No se me dan nada bien —al ver que él alargaba la mano hacia ella, dijo—: No, no lo hagas —se retiró rápidamente—. No necesito eso ahora.

—Alice —el tono de irritación que había en la voz de Jasper hizo que a ella le resultara más fácil reprimir las lágrimas.

— Dame unos cuantos minutos —dijo Alice — Detesto comportarme como una tonta —dicho esto, salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Quince minutos más tarde, Alice se hallaba en la cocina, sirviéndole a Nijinsky un plato de leche. Se había cepillado el exquisito cabello y lo llevaba suelto sobre los hombros. Sus nervios, aunque tensos, se habían aplacado un poco. Su pulso era firme.

Aquel estallido había sido una estupidez, decidió, aunque quizá la había ayudado a facilitar su regreso al mundo exterior. Por un momento se perdió en un sueño, mientras contemplaba por la ventana el mundo cubierto de blancura. Pese a que él no hizo ningún ruido, supo el momento exacto en que Jasper entraba en la habitación. Alice aguardó un segundo, y luego se giró para mirarlo. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pana de color marrón oscuro y un jersey sobre una camisa azul pálido. Tenía, se dijo Alice, un aspecto de casual eficiencia.

— He hecho café —dijo ella en un tono cuidadosamente amistoso—. ¿Te apetece una taza?

-No —Jasper se acercó a Alice con pasos decididos. Luego, mientras ella aún se preguntaba qué pretendía hacer, la atrajo hacia sí. Atrapó con las manos sus brazos. El beso fue ardiente, largo y apasionado. Cuando se separó de ella, Alice había perdido momentáneamente la visión.

—Quería ver si eso había cambiado —dijo Jasper mientras parecía taladrar los ojos de ella con los suyos—. No ha cambiado.

—Jasp... —sin embargo, la boca de él volvió a enmudecerla. Sin pensárselo siquiera, Alice volcó cada onza de sus sentimientos en el beso, dándoselo todo. Oyó cómo él murmuraba su nombre antes de apretarla contra sí.

De nuevo, todo desapareció. Los destellos deI paraíso acudieron tan rápidamente, que Alice solo pudo aprehenderlos de una forma fugaz. Extasiada de nuevo, alzó la mirada hacia Jasper, sin verlo, solo sintiendo.

Otra mujer, se dijo aturdida, se conformaría solo con aquello. Otra mujer podría seguir siendo su amante sin anhelar nada más. Otra mujer no necesitaría nada más de él, cuando ya tenía tanto. Lentamente, Alice volvió a la realidad. El único modo de sobrevivir era fingir ser esa otra mujer.

— Me alegro de que quedáramos aislados por la nieve —dijo, retirándose suavemente de sus brazos — Ha sido maravilloso estar aquí contigo —con un tono de voz animado, caminó de nuevo hasta la cafetera.

Al servir el café, notó que su pulso ya no era firme.

Jasper esperó a que se girara, pero Alice permaneció de cara a la cocina.

—¿Y? —preguntó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Alice alzó la taza de café y tomó un sorbo. Esta hirviendo. Sonrió al volverse.

—¿Y? —repitió. El dolor que palpitaba en su garganta hizo que le costara pronunciar la palabra.

La expresión de Jasper se asemejaba mucho a la que tenía la primera vez que Alice lo vio. Tempestuosa y severa.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó.

Alice se humedeció los labios y se encogió de hombros. Agarró la taza con ambas manos.

—Creo que no sé lo que quieres decir.

—Hay algo en tus ojos —musitó Jasper acercándose a ella—. Pero me elude constantemente. No quieres decir qué es lo que sientes. ¿Por qué?

Alice clavó la mirada en la taza, y luego bebió otra vez.

—Jasper —empezó a decir con calma, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Mis sentimientos son asunto mío, hasta que decida confiártelos

-Quizá he creído que ya lo habías hecho. -El dolor era insoportable. Alice notó que le temblaban las rodillas. Los ojos de Jasper eran tan firmes, tan penetrantes.

-Ambos somos adultos. No sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro, y desde hace ya tiempo...

-¿Y si quiero algo más? -La pregunta de Jasper desorganizó sus pensamientos. Alice trató de organizados de nuevo, trató de ver más allá de la barrera que ahora cubría los ojos de él. La esperanza y el miedo libraban una batalla dentro de ella.

¿Algo más? —repitió cautelosamente. El corazón le latía desbocado—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él la observó.

—No estoy seguro de que tenga importancia si tengo que explicártelo.

Frustrada, Alice soltó la taza con fuerza encima de la mesa.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en iniciar algo para no terminarlo?

— Eso exactamente me pregunto a mí mismo —Jasper pareció titubear, y luego alzó una mano hasta el cabello de Alice. Ella se inclinó hacia él, aguardando una respuesta—. Alice...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina, y entraron Rosalie y Mónica.

— ¡Hola! —Rosalie interrumpió su saludo en cuanto se apercibió de la situación. Buscó rápidamente el modo de volver a salir, pero Mónica ya había entrado y se dirigía hacia Alice.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Hemos visto tu coche —dijo con un tono dominado por la preocupación mientras alargaba la mano hacia su amiga.

—Estoy bien —Alice le dio a Mónica un beso para tranquilizarla—. ¿Cómo están las carreteras?

—Muy bien —Mónica señaló a Rosalie con la barbilla—. Le preocupaba perderse la clase de hoy.

— Naturalmente —Alice concentró su atención en las jóvenes hasta que su pulso se hubo normalizado—. No creo que eso sea un problema.

Atraído por la voz de Rosalie, Nijinsky se acercó para frotarse con sus piernas hasta que ella lo tomó en brazos.

—¿Seguro que te sentirás capaz? -Alice percibió la certeza en los ojos de Rosalie y tomó su taza de nuevo.

— Sí. Sí, estoy bien —automáticamente fue al fregadero en busca de un paño para limpiar un poco de café que había derramado. -Supongo que tendré que llamar a la grúa.

— Yo me ocuparé de eso — Jasper habló por primera vez desde que los habían interrumpido. Su tono era formal y distante.

— No será necesario —empezó a decir Alice.

He dicho que yo me ocuparé. Te llevaré estudio cuando estés lista —Jasper salió por puerta, y las tres se quedaron mirando como desaparecía.


	11. Chapter 11

**Les recuerdo ke los personajes no me pertenecen al igual kque la historia solamente es una adaptacion..**

**LES QUIERO DAR LAS GRAXIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE ESPERO LA SIGAN LEENDO.. BYE**

Capitulo 11

Mónica y Rosalie iban sentadas en el asiento trasero del coche en el trayecto hacia el estudio. Rosalie era consciente de la tensión, palpable y pronunciada, que existía entre su tío y Alice. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había entre ellos, era evidente que habían surgido problemas. Dado que los quería a ambos, Rosalie hizo lo posible por aliviar el ambiente tenso.

—¿Worth vuelve al trabajo esta noche? -Jasper la miró brevemente por el espejo retrovisor.

—Mañana por la mañana.

—Entonces, esta noche te prepararé coq au vin —sugirió Rosalie, inclinándose hacia el asiento delantero—. Es uno de mis mejores platos. Eso sí, tendremos que cenar tarde.

-Mañana tienes colegio.

-Tío Jasper —la sonrisa de Rosalie era tolerante. -Estoy en el instituto, no en primaria. Anoche Mónica me estuvo enseñando el anuario de su hermano —siguió diciendo, dirigiéndose a Alice — Del año en que Andy y tú os graduasteis.

-Andy estaba fabuloso con su camiseta de fútbol, ¿verdad? —Alice se removió en el asiento para poder mirar a Rosalie.

-Me gustó más tu foto —Rosalie se retiró el cabello del hombro. Alice vio que su timidez se había esfumado. Sus ojos se mostraban abiertos y amistosos como su sonrisa—. Tendrías que verla, tío Jasper. Está en la escalera que conduce al auditorio. Haciendo un arabesque.

—El listillo de Tom Finley me pidió que hiciera algo de ballet.

—¿Y por eso estabas sacando la lengua? -Alice se echó a reír.

—Así la foto ganaba en valor estético.

—Seguro que es un buen retrato — comento Jasper, atrayendo la atención tanto de Rosalie como de Alice—. Imagino que el arabesque estaría perfectamente ejecutado. Serías capaz de bailar en mitad de un terremoto.

Alice clavó los ojos en su perfil, insegura de si estaba elogiándola o criticándola.

—Se llama concentración, supongo.

—No — Jasper apartó los ojos de la carretera lo suficiente para buscar su mirada—. Se llama amor. Amas la danza. Y se nota.

—Creo que no hay un cumplido mejor que ese —dijo Rosalie—. Ojalá alguien me diga a eso algún día.

Por la mente de Alice pasaron fugazmente todas las cosas que deseaba decir, pero ninguna de ellas cobró cuerpo. De modo que descansó la mano sobre la de él. Jasper miró las manos de ambos, y luego a Alice

— Gracias —dijo ella.

El corazón se le encogió cuando él le tomó la mano y se la acercó a los labios.

—No hay de qué.

Rosalie sonrió al ver el gesto, y luego se recostó en el asiento mientras se adentraban en los aparcamientos del estudio. Alguien había hecho un intento poco entusiasta de retirar la nieve, y Alice comprendió de inmediato que debían de haber sido los niños del barrio.

—Ahí hay alguien —comentó Rosalie al ver el sofisticado coche extranjero estacionado en el aparcamiento.

Alice apartó ausentemente la mirada de Jasper mientras este detenía el vehículo.

-Me pregunto quién... —sus palabras se interrumpieron bruscamente mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Meneó la cabeza, segura de estar en un error, pero se apeó lentamente del coche. El hombre del abrigo negro y el sombrero de piel avanzó desde la puerta del estudio hacia ella. Alice supo que no se había equivocado.

-¡Emmett! —corrió por la nieve mientras gritaba su nombre. Solo vio un atisbo borroso de su cara mientras se lanzaba hacia sus brazos. Los recuerdos la asaltaron.

El ya la había abrazado antes. Era el príncipe de su Giselle, el Don Quijote de su Dulcinea, el Romeo de su Julieta. Alice lo había amado con toda la intensidad que permitía la amistad; lo había odiado con la sana pasión de la rivalidad entre artistas; había adorado su talento y se había desesperado con su genio.

Mientras la abrazaba, todo aquello que habían compartido, todo lo que Alice había sentido en sus años en la compañía, volvió a su memoria. La oleada fue demasiado rápida e intensa. Llorando, se aferró a él.

Emmett se rió, retirándola de sí para darle un efusivo beso. Estaba demasiado absorto en Alice como para oír el «McCarty» susurrado admirativamente por Rosalie, o como para ver el intenso escrutinio de Jasper.

—Hola, ptichka, pajarillo mío —su voz era poderosa, con un fuerte acento ruso. Alice solo pudo menear la cabeza y hundir el rostro en su hombro.

Aquel reencuentro inesperado había revuelto sus emociones ya de por sí alteradas. No obstante, cuando Emmett la apartó nuevamente de sí, ella vio a través de su visión empañada que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Aunque tenía cara de niño inocente, contaba chistes picantes y sabía decir tacos en cinco idiomas Tenía los ojos grises, de largas pestañas, y los labios carnosos y románticos. Los dos hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír le conferían un encanto especial. Su pelo era negro, espeso y rizado. Solía llevarlo alborotado. Medía un metro ochenta escaso, lo cual lo convertía en un compañero de danza idóneo para una bailarina de la estatura de Alice.

— Ay, Emmett, no has cambiado nada — Alice le acarició la cara con ambas manos—. Me alegra, me alegra muchísimo que sigas igual.

—Pero tú sí has cambiado, ptichka —una intensa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Emmett—. Aún sigues siendo mi pajarillo, pero ¿cómo es posible que estés aún más bella que antes?

—Emmett —las lágrimas de Alice se mezclaron con su risa—, te he echado mucho de menos —le besó las mejillas, y luego la boca—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No estabas en tu casa, por eso he venido. -Emmett se encogió de hombros ante la obviedad -Te dije que vendría en enero. Pero me adelantado un poquito.

-¿Has conducido desde Nueva York con esta nevada?

Emmett respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor.

-Tu Connecticut me recordó a Rusia. Me gusta el olor de la nieve —sus ojos se posaron en Jasper y Rosalie—. Tus modales son lamentables ptichka —dijo suavemente.

-Oh, lo siento mucho! Me he sorprendido tanto, que... —Alice se sintió azorada y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano — Jasper, Rosalie, os presento a Emmett McCarty. Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Es la bailarina de la que te he hablado.

Rosalie se quedó mirándola. En ese momento, se convirtió en esclava voluntaria de Alice.

-Es un placer conocer a los amigos de Alice —dijo Emmett estrechando la mano de Jasper. Una pequeña línea se dibujó en su entrecejo mientras lo estudiaba—. ¿No será usted por casualidad Hale, el arquitecto?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza mientras Lindsay observaba cómo ambos hombres se medían mutuamente.

-Sí.

Emmett sonrió complacido.

—Ah, acabo de comprar una casa diseñada por usted en California. Está en la playa tiene tantas ventanas que parece que el mar esté dentro del salón.

Qué efusivo era, se dijo Alice. Tan distinto de Jasper... Y, sin embargo, en muchos aspectos le recordaba a él.

—Me acuerdo de la casa —admitió Jasper -¿Está en Malibú?

— ¡Sí, sí, en Malibú! — ostensiblemente satisfecho, Emmett sonrió de nuevo—. Me dijeron, en tono reverente, que era una de las primeras obras de Hale, como si llevara usted mucho tiempo fallecido.

Jasper sonrió; era el efecto que Emmett provocaba, invariablemente, en las personas.

—Cuanto mayor sea la reverencia, mayor es el valor en el mercado.

Emmett se rio bulliciosamente, pero había visto la expresión de los ojos de Alice mientras esta miraba a Jasper. Así que en esa dirección soplaba el viento, se dijo.

—Y esta es la bailarina que querías enviarme —desvió su atención hacia Rosalie, tomando sus manos.

Vio a una chica menuda, hermosa y rubia, que temblaba como una hoja. Su rostro ofrecería un aspecto adecuadamente exótico con un mínimo de maquillaje y la iluminación apropiada. Su estatura era perfecta.

— Señor McCarty —Rosalie luchó para no tartamudear. Para ella, Emmett McCarty era una leyenda, una figura más grande que la vida misma. Estar a su lado, tocando sus manos parecía imposible. El placer que sentía era abrumador.

Él le acarició las manos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa personal.

-Debes decirme si los modales de Alice son siempre tan horribles. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo suele tener a sus amigos en la calle, con el frío?

-¡Oh, maldición! —Alice buscó atropelladamente las llaves—. Me dejas estupefacta apareciendo de repente, y luego esperas que me comporte de forma racional —abrió puerta principal—. Tenía razón —le dijo por encima del hombro—, no has cambiado nada.

Emmett avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación sin decir nada. Se quitó los guantes y se dio golpecitos con ellos en la palma mientras inspeccionaba el estudio.

-Muy bien —decidió — Has hecho un buen trabajo, ptichka. ¿Tienes buenos alumnos?

-Sí —Alice sonrió a Rosalie—. Tengo buenos alumnos.

— ¿Has encontrado ya a alguien que se ocupe de la academia cuando vuelvas a Nueva York?

—Emmett —Alice, que se estaba desabrochando el abrigo, se quedó inmóvil — Todavía no he accedido a volver.

—Eso es una bobada — Emmett restó importancia a la respuesta haciendo girar la muñeca. Era un gesto que Alice recordaba muy bien. Si se iniciara una discusión en ese momento, sería brusca y acalorada— Debo estar de vuelta dentro de dos días. Dirijo El Cascanueces. Y en enero empezaré a montar mi ballet —se despojó del abrigo mientras hablaba. Llevaba un sencillo chandal gris y tenía un aspecto magnífico, a juicio de Rosalie—. Contigo como mi Ariel, no tengo ninguna duda de que será un éxito.

—Emm...

—Pero antes quisiera verte bailar —dijo él acallando su protesta—, para asegurarme de que no te has oxidado.

—¿Oxidado? —Indignada, Alice dejó el abrigo en una silla—. Antes de que yo me oxide, McCarty, te dedicarás a escribir libros de modismos rusos.

— Eso habrá que verlo —Emmett se giró hacia Jasper mientras se quitaba el sombrero—. Dígame, señor Hale, ¿conoce bien a mi ptichka?

Jasper desvió los ojos hacia Alice, mirándola hasta que ella se ruborizó.

— Bastante bien —volvió a mirar a Emmett—. ¿Por qué?

—Quizá usted pueda decirme si ha mantenido sus músculos tan ejercitados como su temperamento. Es importante saber durante cuánto tiempo tendré que usar el látigo para se ponga en forma.

-¡El látigo! ¡Para que me ponga en forma! —Saber que Emmett la estaba provocando aposta no impidió que Alice cayera en la trampa—. No necesito que ni tú ni nadie me dé con un látigo para estar en forma.

-Muy bien —Emmett asintió mientras bajaba la mirada hasta sus pies — En ese caso, necesitas unas mallas y unas zapatillas.

Alice se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina. Echando humo, entró y cerró dando un portazo. Emmett sonrió cínicamente a Jasper y Rosalie.

-La conoce usted muy bien —comentó

Emmett dejó escapar una risita.

-Como a mí mismo. Somos muy parecidos —rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó unas zapatillas de ballet. Luego se sentó en una silla para ponérselas—. ¿Hace mucho que conoce a Alice? —sabía que estaba siendo indiscreto y comprendió, por el modo en que Jasper arqueaba las cejas, que su descaro no había pasado inadvertido.

«Es un hombre reservado y celoso de su intimidad», se dijo Nick. «Pero Alice ocupa sus pensamientos».

Si era Jasper quien impedía que Alice retomara su profesión, Emmett deseaba saberlo para conocer sus motivos. Sospechaba que no sería un hombre precisamente fácil de entender. Sabía que las complicaciones atraían a Alice.

—Unos cuantos meses —contestó Jasper por fin. El artista que llevaba dentro apreció el extraordinario atractivo físico de aquel hombre. Su sensible rostro contenía la picardía justa como para no resultar inocente. Era rostro de un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Un rostro que cautivaba. Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos También él sintió deseos de entender al hombre que tenía ante sí.

—Trabajaron juntos durante algún tiempo en Nueva York.

—No he tenido una compañera mejor en toda mi carrera —se limitó a decir Emmett—. Pero jamás he podido decirle tal cosa a mi ptichka. Trabaja mejor cuando sus pasiones están excitadas. Y tiene grandes pasiones —sonrió mientras se levantaba—. Como los rusos.

Alice regresó a la habitación con unas mallas negras, calentadores blancos y zapatillas de danza. Seguía con el mentón alzado.

— Has ganado algo de peso —comentó Emmett mientras estudiaba con ojo crítico su esbelta figura.

-Peso cuarenta y siete kilos —dijo ella a defensiva.

-Tendrás que perder un par de kilos — contestó Emmett mientras se acercaba a la barra. -Soy bailarín, no levantador de pesas -ejecutó un plié mientras ella contenía el aliento, furiosa.

-Ya no tengo que morirme de hambre por ti Emmett.

-Olvidas que ahora soy el director —él le sonrió insulsamente y siguió calentando.

-Y tú olvidas que ya no estoy en la compañía -repuso ella.

-Una simple cuestión de papeleo —Emmett le hizo un gesto para que se uniera a él.

-Os dejaremos a solas —dijo Jasper, y Alice se giró hacia él. Emmett reparó en el contacto de los ojos de ambos. «La mirada de ese hombre no deja traslucir nada de sus sentimientos», se dijo—. Para que tengáis intimidad- añadió Jasper.

-Por favor —Emmett se adelantó a la respuesta de Alice—. Quédense.

-Sí, Emmett nunca ha podido actuar sin público —ella sonrió, alargando la mano para tocar la de Jasper—. No os vayáis.

-Por favor, tío Jazz —embelesada por la posibilidad de ver a sus dos artistas favoritos improvisadamente, Rosalie se aferró al brazo de Jasper. La excitación oscurecía sus ojos.

Jasper titubeó. Miró a Alice, larga y profundamente.

—Está bien.

La formalidad había vuelto a su tono, cosa que a ella la angustiaba. ¿Por qué, se dijo mientras se acercaba a Emmett, les resultaba tan difícil acercarse el uno al otro? Entabló con Emmett una conversación casual mientras relajaba y calentaba los músculos, pero notó que sus ojos se desviaban continúame hacia el reflejo de Jasper en el espejo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo amas? — murmuró Emmett con un tono de voz que solo Alice pudo oír. Ella alzó los ojos rápidamente—. Nunca has podido ocultarme nada, ptichka. Un amigo suele ver las cosas con más claridad que un amante.

—No lo sé —Alice suspiró—. A veces tengo la sensación de haberlo amado desde siempre.

—Tus ojos parecen tristes —Emmett impidió que retirase la mirada colocándole una mano en la mejilla—. ¿Tan triste es el amor?

Alice meneó la cabeza, tratando de superar su estado de ánimo.

—¿Cómo puede preguntar eso un ruso? Se supone que el amor debe ser triste, ¿no?

—Esto no es Chekjov, nena —tras darle una palmadita en la mejilla, Emmett se acercó al

Reproductor de CD—. Quizá Shakespeare te vaya bien —alzó la mirada de los CD que estaba inspeccionando—. ¿Recuerdas el paus de deux de Romeo y Julieta?

Los ojos de Alice se suavizaron.

-Claro que sí. Lo ensayamos hasta la saciedad. Me masajeabas los pies cuando tenía calambres, y me tirabas toallas sudadas cuando fallaba algún sauté.

-Tienes buena memoria —Emmett insertó el CD y programó la selección — Ven, pues Baila conmigo, ptichka, por los viejos y por nuevos tiempos —le tendió la mano. Hubo magia en el momento en que se unieron. Sus dedos se tocaron, y luego se separaron. Alice lo sintió al instante: la juventud, la esperanza, la emoción conmovedora del primer amor. Sus pasos eran instintivos. Fluían con la música, siguiendo con soltura los de Emmett. Cuando él la alzó por primera vez, se sintió como si se hubiese perdido para siempre en la música, en la emoción.

Rosalie los observaba sin atreverse casi a respirar. Aunque la danza parecía engañosamente simple, su formación le permitía valorar en justa medida sus complejidades y dificultades. Era romance en su forma más pura: un hombre y una mujer irresistiblemente atraídos uno por el otro, sondeando las aguas del nuevo amor. La música vibraba con la emoción de un amor profundo y condenado. Brillaba con intensidad en los ojos de Alice cuando miraba a McCarty. Ahora no mostraba el descaro provocador de Dulcinea, sino la vulnerabilidad de una joven enamorada por primera vez. Y cuando se arrodillaron en el suelo, y las yemas de los dedos de uno buscaron las del otro, Rosalie notó que el corazón casi le estallaba con la gloria del momento.

Durante varios segundos después de que la música terminara, los bailarines permanecieron inmóviles, los ojos de uno fijos en los del otro, los dedos rozándose apenas. Luego Emmett sonrió y, acercándose más a Alice, la apretó contra sí. Ella temblaba ligeramente bajo sus palmas.

—Parece que no te has oxidado, después de todo, ptichka. Vuelve conmigo. Te necesito.

—Oh, Emmett —extenuada, Alice recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Había olvidado la profundidad del placer que experimentaba cuando bailaba con él. Y, sin embargo, la propia esencia de la danza había intensificado sus sentimientos hacia Jasper.

Si pudiera volver a la casa aislada por la nieve, olvidarse del mundo salvo de él, lo habría hecho ciegamente. Su mente casi parecía drogada por los deseos y las dudas. Se aferró a Emmett como si fuese un ancla.

-No lo ha hecho tan mal —dijo Emmett sonriendo burlón a Jasper y a Rosalie

.

Ha estado maravillosa —respondió Rosalie voz trémula por la emoción—. Los dos han estado maravillosos. ¿Verdad que sí, tío Jazz? -Lentamente, Alice alzó la cabeza, Cuando miró a Jasper, lo hizo con ojos aún impregnados de amor.

Sí —Jasper la observaba, aunque no se atisbaba emoción alguna en su semblante—, Nunca había visto a dos personas moverse de una forma tan perfecta —se levantó y recogió su abrigo—. He de irme —colocó la mano en el hombro de Rosalie, y ésta emitió un murmullo queja—. Aunque tal vez Rosalie puede quedarse. Falta una hora o así para su clase.

-Sí, desde luego —Alice se incorporó, saber cómo hacer frente a la distancia que ahora se interponía entre ellos. Su cuerpo seguía temblando, preso de unas emociones que pertenecían a Jasper—. Jasper... —pronunció su nombre, incapaz de decir nada más.

-Pasaré a recogerla esta noche —él desvió su atención hacia Emmett, que permanecía de pie junto a Alice—. Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor McCarty.

-Lo mismo digo —respondió Emmett.

Pudo percibir las vibraciones de la angustia que experimentaba Alice cuando Jasper empezó a alejarse.

Ella dio un paso hacia él, pero se contuvo. Aquella noche había sido su sueño; la danza, su fantasía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la puerta del estudio se cerraba tras él.

—Alice — Emmett le tocó el hombro, pero ella sacudió la cabeza furiosamente.

—No, por favor. Debo hacer unas llamadas de teléfono —se giró y corrió hacia la oficina, Emmett suspiró mientras la puerta se cerraba.

—Los bailarines somos muy emociónales—comentó volviéndose hacia Rosalie. Los ojos de la joven eran azules, jóvenes y grandes -En fin, ven y muéstrame por qué Alice quería enviarte conmigo.

Rosalie se quedó mirándolo, estupefacta.

—¿Quiere... quiere que baile para usted? —Sintió de repente que sus miembros pesaban como el plomo. Jamás sería capaz de levantarlos.

Emmett asintió, repentinamente serio.

—Sí —sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta cerrada mientras se acercaba al reproductor de CD —. Le daremos a Alice el tiempo que necesita para hacer esas llamadas, pero no lo desperdiciaremos. Cámbiate de zapatos.

* * *

**ESTO SE VA A PONER BUENO.. **

**JEJEJE **

**NOS LEEMOS**

**BYE ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Rosalie no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras se apresuraba para cambiarse las botas por las zapatillas de ballet, sentía los dedos entumecidos e incapaces de funcionar.

McCarty quería verla bailar.

Era un sueño, estaba segura de ello. Se trataba de una fantasía tan antigua, tan imposible que estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento se despertaría en su alta y confortable cama de la casa del acantilado.

Pero estaba sentada en la academia de Alice. Para tranquilizarse, Rosalie puso a su mente a trabajar frenéticamente, repasando todos los puntos de referencia mientras se tiraba de las botas. Allí estaba la larga e inevitable pared cubiertas de espejos; el suelo brillante siempre inmaculado, de madera. Se fijó en Ias conocidas partituras amontonadas sobre piano, los CD diseminados por la estantería. La planta que Alice cuidaba con tanto esmero descansaba frente a la ventana. Rosalie vio que se había mustiado otra hoja. Podía oír el zumbido del calefactor, que estaba encendido. El ventilado del aparato emitía un suave runrún.

No era un sueño, se dijo. Era la realidad. Con manos temblorosas, se colocó sus zapatillas de ballet favoritas. Luego se levantó, atreviéndose por fin a mirar a Emmett McCarty. Debería tener un aspecto poco distinguido ataviado con un sencillo chándal gris, pero no era así. Rosalie, a pesar de su juventud, sabía que había ciertos hombres que nunca ofrecían un aspecto corriente. Llamaban la atención sin esfuerzo. Era algo más que su físico o su rostro, era su aura.

Al verlo bailar con Alice, Rosalie se había sentido arrobada. No era un adolescente Romeo, sino un hombre de veintiocho años, quizá en la cúspide de su carrera como bailarín. Sin embargo, Rosalie se había creído su actuación porque había exudado una tierna juventud, la sensación de maravilla propia del primer amor. Nadie pondría en tela de juicio ningún papel que McCarty eligiera interpretar Rosalie intentó ver al hombre, pero le daba miedo mirarlo. La leyenda era muy importante para ella. Seguía siendo lo bastante joven como para desear a héroes indestructibles.

Lo encontró extraordinariamente guapo, pero la exigencia que había en sus ojos y la leve torsión de su nariz impedía que su rostro tuviera un aspecto suave. Rosalie se alegró, aunque no sabía por qué. Solo alcanzaba a ver su perfil mientras inspeccionaba la colección de Alice. Tenía una ligera capa de sudor en la frente, testimonio del esfuerzo invertido en la danza que acababa de ejecutar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y, aunque estudiaba el CD que tenía en la mano, Rosalie se preguntó si su mente estaría puesta en él. Parecía distante, recluido en su propio mundo. Rosalie se dijo que quizás las leyendas debían ser así: remotas e inaccesibles.

Pero Alice nunca lo había sido, reflexionó. Y tampoco Emmett al principio. Recordó Que se había mostrado amigable. Le había sonreído. Quizá ya se ha olvidado de mí, pensó, sintiéndose estúpida e insignificante. «¿Por qué iba a querer verme bailar?»

Rosalie enderezó la espalda con una súbita punzada de orgullo. Emmett se lo había pedido, recordó. O, dicho con más exactitud, se lo había ordenado.

«Y se acordará de mí cuando haya terminado de bailar», decidió mientras se acercaba a la barra para calentar. «Y algún día», se dijo mientras adoptaba la primera posición, «bailaré con él, igual que Alice»

Sin hablar, Emmett soltó el CD y empezó a pasearse por el estudio. Sus movimientos eran similares a los de un animal enjaulado. Rosalie perdió la sincronización mientras lo observaba asombrada. Se había equivocado. Emmett no se había olvidado de ella, sino que sus pensamientos se centraban en la mujer situada tras la puerta de la oficina. Odiaba la expresión de dolor y desilusión que había visto en los ojos de Alice cuando esta salió corriendo de la habitación.

Qué gama tan amplia de emociones había dejado traslucir su rostro en una sola tarde, se dijo Emmett. Había disfrutado contemplando la sorprendida alegría que Alice había manifestado al verlo fuera del estudio. Sus ojos habían rebosado sentimiento. Dado que era un hombre emocional, McCarty comprendía a las personas emocionales. Admiraba la capacidad de Alice para hablar sin palabras, para expresarse tan apasionadamente.

Sus sentimientos por Jasper Hale eran inconfundibles. Emmett se había percatado al instante. Y, aunque Jasper era un hombre reservado, Emmett también había sentido algo en él... una leve corriente, semejante a un ligero soplo en el aire. Pero Jasper se había separado de Alice sin abrazarla, sin tocarla, sin dirigirle apenas una palabra. Emmett pensó que jamás comprendería a los reprimidos norteamericanos, ni la renuencia a tocarse los unos a los otros.

Aun así, sabía que aquella fría despedida habría lastimado a Alice, pero no la había destruido. Era demasiado fuerte para eso. Había algo más, Emmett estaba seguro, algo más profundo. Sus instintos le apremiaban a atravesar la puerta de la oficina e interrogar a Alice sobre el problema, pero sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo. Así que se lo daría.

Y, además, estaba la chica.

Se giró para ver cómo Rosalie calentaba en la barra. El sol, que penetraba por las ventanas, se reflejaba en los espejos. Resplandecía en torno a Rosalie mientras esta levantaba la pierna en un casi imposible ángulo de noventa grados. La mantuvo así, sin esfuerzo.

Emmett frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos. Al verla afuera, le había parecido una chica encantadora, de facciones exóticas, con una buena estructura ósea. Pero había visto a una chica que aún no había salido de la escuela; ahora estaba viendo a una mujer hermosa. Un efecto engañoso de la luz, se dijo dando un paso hacia ella. En su interior se agitó algo que Emmett reprimió rápidamente.

Rosalie se movió, y el ángulo del sol cambió. Volvía a ser una jovencita de nuevo. La tensión que pesaba sobre los hombros de Emmett se desvaneció. Meneó la cabeza, sonriendo sorprendido de su propia imaginación. Adoptando de nuevo un aire estrictamente profesional, se acercó para seleccionar un CD.

—Ven —dijo en tono autoritario—. Sitúate en el centro de la habitación. Te dictaré la combinación.

Rosalie tragó saliva, tratando de fingir que para ella era pan de cada día bailar delante de Emmett McCarty. No obstante, descubrió que resultaba imposible dar un solo paso. Emmett sonrió, percibiendo súbitamente el nerviosismo de la chica.

—Ven —repitió en un tono más amable -No suelo romperles las piernas a mis bailarinas.

Fue recompensado con una rápida y fugaz sonrisa. A continuación, Rosalie avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación. Él programó la selección del CD y empezó.

Alice no se había equivocado. A Emmett le bastaron unos cuantos segundos para darse cuenta; sin embargo, siguió dictando sus instrucciones con calma y firmeza. De haber podido observarlo, Rosalie habría pensado que no estaba satisfecho. Su boca permanecía severamente rígida, y sus ojos tenían una expresión insondable y críptica. Aquellos que lo conocían, o habían trabajado con él, habrían reconocido su inquebrantable concentración

El miedo inicial de Rosalie había pasado.

Estaba bailando, y dejó que la música se apoderase de ella. Un arabesque, un soubresaut, rápida y ligera serie de piruetas. Ofreció lo que él le pedía sin rechistar. Cuando las instrucciones cesaron, Rosalie se detuvo y esperó.

Emmett se encaminó hacia el reproductor de CD sin dirigir una mirada o una sola palabra a Rosalie.

Buscó rápidamente entre los CD hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-El cascanueces. ¿Alice lo representa en Navidad? —era una afirmación más bien que una pregunta, pero Rosalie le respondió.

-Sí —dijo con voz firme y fuerte, sin rastro alguno de nervios. Ahora era la bailarina, la mujer que ejercía el control.

-Tú eres Carla —dijo él con tanta seguridad, que Rosalie pensó que Alice debía de habérselo dicho. Emmett le dictó rápidamente la combinación

— Muéstrame qué tal lo haces -Pidió, y cruzó los brazos.

Dentro de la oficina, Alice permanecía sentada en silencio ante la mesa. Las instrucciones que Emmett dictaba a Rosalie se oían claramente a través de la puerta, pero ella apenas las percibía. Se sentía estupefacta por la intensidad de su dolor. Y este no dejaba de llegar, oleada tras oleada.

Había estado segura de que podría soportal el final de su idilio con Jasper, pero no había imaginado lo mucho que le dolería.

La horrible batalla con las lágrimas casi había terminado ya. Alice podía sentir que su necesidad de derramarlas empezaba a remitir. Había jurado, al entregarse a Jasper, que jamás se arrepentiría ni lloraría. Le aliviaba saber que le quedarían los recuerdos una vez que el dolor pasara, unos recuerdos dulces y preciosos. Había hecho bien lanzándose a sus brazos sin confesarle su amor, como había ansiado hacer. Habría sido insoportable para ambos. De modo que Alice le había facilitado las cosas aparentando no dar importancia al tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Pero no había esperado ver la frialdad o la facilidad con que Jasper había salido del estudio... y de su vida.

Por un momento había pensado, mientras se hallaba en su cocina o en el coche, de camino al estudio, que quizá había hecho mal, después de todo. Imaginaciones, se dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza. Ilusiones. Lo que había habido entre ellos había sido maravilloso; pero se había acabado. Eso era lo que ella le había dicho a Jasper, y lo que tendría que recordar.

Alice se enderezó, tratando desesperadamente de actuar con la misma frialdad que había visto en los ojos de Jasper cuando este salía del estudio. Pero sus manos se crisparon cuando las emociones le atenazaron de nuevo la garganta.

Dejaré de amarlo alguna vez», se preguntó con desesperación. «¿Podré?»

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el teléfono. Abrió la mano y tocó el auricular. Ansiaba telefonearle, solo para oír su voz. Ojalá pudiera oírle decir su nombre. Seguramente habría montones de excusas que podrían valer. ¡Idiota!» se recriminó a sí misma y cerró con fuerza los ojos. «Apenas ha tenido tiempo de atravesar el pueblo y ya estás dispuesta a hacer el ridículo»

Alice se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Se había formado hielo en los bordes de los cristales. Detrás de la academia había una alta y empinada colina que desembocaba en un pequeño campo. Más de una docena de niños jugaban ya entusiasmados con los trineos. Estaban demasiado lejos como para que Alice oyera los gritos y las risas que debían de reverberar en el límpido aire. Pero sí podía sentir la excitación, la libertad. Había árboles acá y acullá, cubiertos de nieve que relucía a la intensa luz del sol.

Alice los contempló durante largo rato Un borrón rojo se deslizaba colina abajo, luego iniciaba un nuevo y trabajoso ascenso hasta la cima. Una ráfaga verde seguía a continuación, solo para volcar en mitad del descenso y bajar dando tumbos hasta el fondo Por un momento, Alice deseó desesperada mente salir corriendo y unirse a aquellos niños. Deseaba sentir el frío y cortante contacto de la nieve salpicándole en la cara, la vertiginosa tensión de la velocidad. Deseaba realizar el largo y fatigoso viaje a pie hasta la cima. Se sentía demasiado aislada tras los cristales de la ventana.

«La vida sigue adelante», se dijo, apretando la frente contra el frío cristal. «Y, dado que no va a detenerse para mí, será mejor que yo también me mueva. No hay vuelta atrás, ni es posible ignorar lo sucedido. He de encararlo de frente»

Entonces, oyó la evocadora música de El cascanueces.

«Y empezaré ahora mismo»

Alice se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió al estudio. Ni Emmett ni Rosalie repararon en ella y, dado que no quería interrumpirlos, Alice se quedó donde estaba y observó a Rosalie, quien, con una soñadora media sonrisa, se movía fácil y elegantemente bajo las órdenes de Emmett. Este la miraba sin hacer comentario alguno.

Nadie podía saber, a juzgar por su aspecto, que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se dijo Alice. Formaba parte de su carácter mostrarse como un libro abierto para, un momento desparecer tan misterioso como la esfinge, por eso atraía a las mujeres, pensó Alice. De repente, se le ocurrió que no era distinto de Jasper. Pero no era en eso en lo deseaba pensar en aquel momento, de modo que se concentró de nuevo en Rosalie.

¡Qué joven era! Poco más que una niña, a pesar de sus ojos sabios y tristes. Para ella debería haber solo bailes de instituto, partidos de fútbol y suaves noches de verano. ¿Por qué debía ser tan complicada la vida de una chica diecisiete años? Alice se presionó las sienes con los dedos, tratando de recordarse a sí misma cuando tenía esa edad. Ya estaba en Nueva York, y la vida era sencilla aunque muy, muy dura, ambas cosas por la misma razón. El ballet. Sería lo mismo para Rosalie.

Alice continuó viéndola bailar. Algunas personas, se dijo, no estaban destinadas a llevar una vida fácil. Pensó en sí misma tanto como en Rosalie.

Rosalie. Algunas personas estaban destinadas a llevar una vida dura, pero las compensaciones podían ser tan, tan dulces. Alice recordó la increíble euforia de bailar en el escenario, la culminación de horas de trabajo y de ensayos, la recompensa por todo el dolor y los sacrificios. Rosalie también tendría esas compensaciones. Era su destino.

Alice dejó de lado la certeza de que, para conseguir lo que creía conveniente para Rosalie, tendría que enfrentarse a Jasper. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello durante las solitarias noches que la aguardaban. Estaba segura de que, transcurridos unos días, podría soportar la situación, hacer frente a sus propias emociones. Cuando la música cesó, Rosalie mantuvo la posición final durante varios segundos. Mientras bajaba los brazos, Emmett no le habló. No le dio más instrucciones ni le dirigió comentario alguno, sino que se limitó a apagar el CD.

Rosalie, que respiraba sin resuello, se humedeció los labios. Ahora que la danza había terminado y podía relajar su concentración, todas las demás partes de su cuerpo se tensaron. Sus dedos, que se habían movido con una soberbia gracilidad durante la danza, comenzaron a temblar.

«Cree que soy nefasta, y así me lo dirá», pensó. «Sentirá lástima de mí y me dirá algo tranquilizador y amable»

Ambas alternativas eran igualmente aterradoras para ella. Una docena de preguntas acudieron a su mente. Deseó poseer el coraje para formularlas en voz alta, pero solo pudo aferrarse la mano con fuerza. Era como si toda su vida pendiera de un hilo en aquel momento, en espera de la opinión de un solo hombre, de las palabras de un solo hombre.

McCarty la miró de repente. La intensidad de su mirada la aterrorizó, y se aferró las manos más fuertemente aún. Luego la máscara desapareció y Emmett sonrió a Rosalie. Ella sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

«Ya vienen», se dijo aturdida. Aquellas palabras amables y terribles.

— Señor McCarty —comenzó a decir, deseando detenerlo antes de que empezase a hablar. -Prefería una respuesta rápida y pronta.

—Alice tenía razón —la interrumpió él—. Cuando vayas a Nueva York, irás conmigo.

—¿Con usted? —repitió Rosalie estúpidamente, insegura de haberlo oído correctamente, sin atreverse a creerlo.

— Sí, sí, conmigo —a Emmett pareció hacerle gracia la reacción de Rosalie—. Sé un poco de danza.

—Oh, señor McCarty, no ha sido mi intención... —Rosalie se acercó a él, movida por una horrorizada angustia—. Quería decir que... bueno, solo que...

Emmett tomó sus manos para acallar su inconexa explicación.

—Qué grandes son tus ojos cuando te sientes confundida —dijo, dándole un ligero apretón—. Aún me falta mucho por ver, desde luego —le soltó las manos para tomarle la barbilla e inició un impasible escrutinio de su rostro — Cómo bailas en pointe —prosiguió—. Cómo bailas con un compañero. Pero lo que he visto es bueno.

Rosalie se había quedado sin habla. El adjetivo «bueno», proviniendo de McCarty, era el mayor de los elogios.

Alice avanzó hacia ellos, y Emmett interrumpió su escrutinio del semblante de Rosalie.

—¿Ptichkat? —soltó la barbilla de la chica y se acercó a Alice.

En los ojos de Alice no había lágrimas ni rastro alguno de irritación, pero su semblante estaba pálido. Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron, y Emmett notó que los de Alice estaban fríos. Colocó sobre ellos su otra mano, como si quisiera calentarlos.

—Así que estás satisfecho con mi mejor alumna —en los ojos de Alice se atisbo la más leve de las señales, que indicaba que no debían hablar ahora de lo sucedido.

—¿Acaso dudabas que lo estaría? — respondió él.

—Yo no —Lindsay se giró hacia Rosalie—. Pero estoy segura de que ella sí —miró de nuevo a Emmett con una sonrisa cínica—. Eres tan amedrentador como tu reputación, Emmett McCarty.

—Tonterías —se encogió de hombros, restando importancia a la opinión de Alice, y sonrió burlón a Rosalie — Si tengo el carácter de un angelito.

—Con qué dulzura mientes —dijo Alcie suavemente—. Como siempre.

Él simplemente se limitó a sonreír y la besó la mano.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

Su consuelo y su amistad mitigaban el dolor de Alice. Agradecida, ella se llevó su mano a la mejilla.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —seguidamente, soltándole la mano, se acercó a Rosalie —Te sentaría bien una taza de té — sugirió, pero contuvo el impulso de tocar el hombro de la chica. Aún no estaba segura de que el resto fuese bienvenido — Porque, si la memoria no me falla, por dentro debes de

Estar como un flan. Eso me pasó a mí la primera vez que bailé delante de él, y eso que no era la leyenda que es ahora.

-Yo siempre he sido una leyenda, ptichka —la corrigió Nikolai —. Rosalie simplemente está mejor formada en la escuela del respeto de lo que lo estabas tú. A esta —le dijo Rosalie, señalando a Alice con el dedo— le gusta discutir.

Rosalie dejó escapar una risita aliviada incrédula. ¿Podía todo aquello estar pasando en realidad?, se preguntó. ¿De veras estaba allí con Dunne y McCarty, siendo tratada como una profesional? Rosalie miró a Alice a los ojos, y vio en ellos comprensión y un levísimo asomo de tristeza.

Tío Jasper, recordó de pronto, avergonzada de haberse centrado tanto en sí misma Recordó lo abatida que había parecido Alice cuando Jasper cerró la puerta del estudio tras de sí. Tímidamente, alargó una mano y tocó la de su maestra.

— Sí, por favor, me gustaría tomar una taza de té.

—¿Té ruso? —inquirió Emmett desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Alice le sonrió sin malicia.

—De escaramujo.

Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué tal un poco de vodka, entonces?

—No esperaba a ninguna celebridad rusa — Alice se disculpó con una sonrisa—. Es posible que tenga por ahí un poco de soda light.

-El té irá bien — Emmett estaba observándola de nuevo, y Alice comprendió que sus pensamientos se habían apartado de la conversación—. Luego te invitaré a cenar y hablaremos hizo una pausa al ver que ella lo miraba con recelo—. Como en los viejos tiempos, ptichka añadió en tono inocente—. Tenemos muchas sus que contarnos, ¿no?

— Sí —convino Alice con cautela—. Muchas cosas —hizo ademán de volver a la oficina para preparar el té, pero Rosalie la detuvo

— Yo lo haré —sugirió, sabedora de que tendrían hablar con más libertad si ella no estaba delante — Sé dónde está todo —se alejó como una exhalación antes de que Alice pudiera aceptar o declinar su ofrecimiento.

Emmett sacó de su carátula un CD elegido al azar y lo insertó en el reproductor. El tranquilo romance de Chopin era más que suficiente para garantizar una conversación más privada.

—Una chica encantadora —dijo—. Te felicito por tu buen gusto.

Alice sonrió, mirando de soslayo la puerta que Rosalie había dejado entreabierta.

—Trabajará aún más duramente después de lo que le has dicho. La introducirás en la compañía, Emmett —empezó a decir, súbitamente ansiosa, deseando sellar la felicidad de Rosalie—. Ella...

—No es una decisión que pueda tomarse en un momento —la interrumpió él — Ni depende solo de mí.

— Oh, lo sé, lo sé —dijo Alice con impaciencia, y luego le agarró ambas manos—. No seas tan lógico, Emmett, dime lo que sientes, lo que el corazón te dice.

—Mi corazón me dice que deberías volver a Nueva York —Emmett sostuvo sus dedos con fuerza cuando ella hizo el gesto de retirarlos—. Mi corazón me dice que estás dolida y confusa, y que sigues siendo una de las bailarinas más exquisitas con las que he formado pareja.

—Estábamos hablando de Rosalie.

—Tú estabas hablando de Rosalie —repuso él—. Ptichka —el sonido sereno de su voz hizo que Alice volviera a mirarlo a los ojos—. Te necesito —dijo Emmett simplemente.

—Oh, no —Alice meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos—. No es una pelea justa.

—¿Justa, Alice? —Emmett le dio un rápido zarandeo—. Lo bueno o lo malo no siempre es justo. Mírame, vamos —ella obedeció, dejando que los profundos ojos azules de Emmett miraran profundamente en los suyos—. Ese arquitecto —empezó a decir él.

— No —se apresuró a protestar ella—. Ahora, no. Todavía, no.

Volvía a tener un aspecto pálido y vulnerable, y Emmett alzó la mano hasta su mejilla.

—Está bien. Solo te preguntaré una cosa. ¿Crees que querría que volvieras a la compañía, e interpretaras el papel más importante de mi primer ballet, si tuviera alguna duda sobre tu talento? —ella empezó a hablar, pero él la acalló enarcando una ceja—. Antes de hablar de sentimientos y de amistad, piénsatelo.

Respirando hondo, Alice se separó de él y se dirigió hacia la barra. Conocía a Emmett McCarty y sabía de su completo egoísmo en lo que respectaba a la danza. Podía ser generoso, desprendido y encantadoramente desinteresado como persona. Cuando quería. Pero en lo referente a la danza era un profesional estricto. El ballet ocupaba la mayor parte de su corazón.

Alice se frotó la nuca, sintiendo tensión de nuevo. Eran demasiadas cosas para pensar en ellas a la vez, para hacerles frente a la vez.

—No lo sé —murmuró. Nada parecía tan claro o tan cierto como cuatro horas antes, Girándose hacia Emmett, Alice tendió ambas manos, con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba—. Sencillamente, no lo sé.

Cuando él se acercó, ella irguió el rostro. Emmett pudo ver que en él seguían mezclados el dolor y la confusión. El silbido estridente de la tetera ahogó momentáneamente las notas de Chopin.

— Ya hablaremos más tarde —decidió Emmett, pasándole un brazo por la cintura— Ahora, relájate antes de que empiecen las clases.

Atravesaron la habitación para reunirse ce Rosalie en la oficina. Deteniéndose, Alice dio a Emmett un beso en la mejilla.

—Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Bien —él le dio un abrazo a cambio. -Entonces, invítame a cenar después de las clases.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Un día después de Navidad, la nieve había formado montículos en los bordes de la carretera. Gruesos carámbanos de hielo relucían en Ios aleros de las casas, mientras que una multitud de carámbanos más diminutos se aferraban a las ramas de los árboles. El aire era frío v cortante; el sol, débil.

Inquieta y más que aburrida, Mónica dio un paseo hasta el parque del pueblo. El área de los columpios aparecía abandonada y triste. Mónica retiró la nieve de un columpio de madera y se sentó. Pateó la nieve del suelo con las botas y empezó a mecerse. Estaba preocupada por Alice.

Se había producido un cambio, un cambio de cierta magnitud. Todo había comenzado justo después de la primera nevada del invierno. Mónica no sabía seguro si se debía al tiempo que Alice había pasado con Jasper en casa de este, o a la visita de Emmett McCarty. La depresión no era, sencillamente, un rasgo característico de Alice. Pero había pasado el tiempo, y la depresión no desaparecía.

Mónica se preguntó si era tan sensible al estado de ánimo de Alice debido a que el suyo propio también era incierto. Se había sorprendido al comprender que su antiguo enamoramiento de Andy se había convertido en auténtico amor. Lo había venerado desde el día en que se presentó en casa de Mónica con el hermano de esta, con la camiseta del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Ella contaba diez años entonces, él quince. Irónicamente, el mayor obstáculo para Mónica había sido la persona a quien se sentía más unida: Alice.

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta Alice de lo loco que Andy estaba por ella? Mónica se echó hacia atrás en el columpio, disfrutando del cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago conforme el cielo se desplazaba con su balanceo. Era de un azul pálido. ¿Por qué Andy no se lo había dicho?

Mónica empujó con más fuerza. Durante los años en que Alice había estado ausente de Cliffside, Mónica había sido una adolescente enamoriscada a quien Andy había tratado con amabilidad, con ausentes palmaditas en la cabeza. Desde el regreso de Alice, él no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la hermana pequeña de su amigo había crecido. Del mismo modo, pensó Mónica irritada, que Alice no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Andy.

—¡Hola!

Mónica giró la cabeza y atisbo fugazmente la sonrisa de Andy antes de que el columpio se precipitara hacia adelante. Cuando retrocedió, la sonrisa seguía allí. Mónica clavó los pies en la tierra y se detuvo poco a poco.

—Hola —consiguió decir mientras él se estabilizaba en su línea de visión.

— Te has levantado temprano para ser sábado —comentó Andy, pasando perezosamente la mano por la cadena del columpio—. ¿Qué tal la Navidad?

—Bueno... bien —Mónica se maldijo a sí misma y trató de hablar con coherencia—. Tú también has madrugado.

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el columpio, a su lado. Ella notó que el corazón le temblaba.

—Me apetecía pasear —murmuró Andy—. ¿Sigues dando clases de piano? Mónica asintió con la cabeza.

—He oído que estabas ampliando la floristería.

— Sí, he añadido una sección de plantas de interior.

Mónica estudió las manos situadas en las cadenas del columpio, junto a ella. Era asombroso que unas manos tan grandes y masculinas pudieran arreglar las flores con increíble delicadeza. Eran manos suaves.

—¿Hoy no abres?

—Abriré un rato, esta tarde — Andy encogió sus anchos hombros — No parece que haya nadie levantado, salvo tú y yo —giró la cabeza para sonreírle. A Mónica le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Me... me gusta madrugar —musitó.

—Y a mí.

Los ojos de ella eran suaves y vulnerables como los de un cachorro.

Mónica sentía que las palmas de las manos le ardían, pese al frío de diciembre. Se levantó para pasearse inquieta por el área de los columpios.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en marcharte de Cliffside? —preguntó al cabo de un breve silencio.

—Claro que sí —Andy dejó el columpio para pasear con ella—. Sobre todo cuando estoy deprimido. Pero la verdad es que no deseo irme.

Ella alzó los ojos para mirarlo.

— Yo tampoco —golpeó con el pie una pelota olvidada, semienterrada en la nieve. Mónica se agachó para recogerla. Andy vio cómo el débil sol del invierno bañaba su cabello—. Me acuerdo de cuando mi hermano y tú practicabais en el jardín trasero —lanzó la pelota con poca fuerza—. A veces me la pasabais.

— Lo hacías bastante bien, para ser una chica —reconoció Andy, y se ganó una mueca. Se rio, sintiéndose más animado que cuando comenzó el paseo. Siempre se sentía bien en compañía de Mónica. Ella volvió a lanzar la pelota, y él la agarró—. ¿Quieres que te lance una?

— Muy bien —Mónica se alejó con un pequeño trote por la nieve, recordando los movimientos que había practicado años antes. Andy retrocedió, y la pelota salió disparada hacia ella describiendo un arco. Perfectamente situada, ella la atrapó.

—No está mal —gritó Andy—. Pero nunca marcarás un tanto.

Mónica se encajó la pelota debajo del brazo.

—Tú mírame —respondió al tiempo que echaba a correr por la nieve apelmazada.

Corrió directamente hacia él, luego viró hacia la izquierda antes de que Andy pudiera atraparla. La agilidad de Mónica le sorprendió, pero él poseía buenos reflejos. Se giró y siguió su zigzagueante trayectoria. Alcanzándola, se lanzó sobre ella y la agarró por la cintura, haciéndola caer en el suelo.

Aterrizaron sobre la nieve con un golpe sordo.

Asustado, Andy le dio rápidamente la vuelta. Su rostro seguía sonrosado debajo de la capa de nieve.

— ¡Oh, vaya, lo siento, Mónica! ¿Te encuentras bien? —empezó a sacudirle la nieve de las mejillas—. Lo hice sin pensar. ¿Te he lastimado?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero aún no había recuperado el aliento lo bastante como para hablar. Andy yacía de través sobre ella, quitándole diligentemente la nieve de la cara y el pelo. El aliento de ambos formaba nubecillas que se mezclaban. Mónica sonrió al ver su horrorizada preocupación, y los ojos de los dos se encontraron. Andy cedió al impulso de darle un suave y vacilante beso en los labios.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Su sabor era mucho más dulce de lo que Mónica había imaginado. Volvió a paladearlo cuando él bajó la boca por segunda vez.

— ¡Oh, Andy! —Mónica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y rodó hasta que él quedó situado debajo de ella. Los labios de Mónica descendieron sobre los de él, pero su beso no tuvo nada de suavidad ni de vacilación. A Andy se le coló nieve por el cuello del jersey, pero lo ignoró mientras colocaba la mano en la nuca de ella para prolongar lo inesperado.

— Te quiero —dijo Mónica mientras su boca se desplazaba por su rostro—. Te quiero tanto...

Él le acarició el cabello. Mónica no parecía pesar nada. Andy parecía decidido a permanecer así para siempre mientras ella, con su suavidad y su aroma, se aferraba a su cuello.

Por fin, él se sentó, sin dejar de abrazarla, y miró sus ojos oscuros, húmedos y hermosos. Volvió a besarla.

— Vayamos a mi casa —le echó el brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia sí.

Alice pasó con el coche junto a Andy y Mónica, y alzó distraídamente una mano para saludarlos. Ninguno de los dos la vio.

Con la mente plagada de pensamientos, siguió conduciendo hacia la casa del acantilado. Tenía que hablar con Jasper. Sentía que el tiempo se les estaba acabando, tanto a ella tomo a Rosalie. Nada parecía ir bien... desde la tarde en que cesó la primera nevada del invierno.

Jasper había partido casi de inmediato para Nueva Zelanda y había vuelto pocos días antes de Navidad. No había escrito ni llamado. Si bien Alice no había esperado que lo hiciera, en el fondo había deseado lo contrario. El sentimiento de añoranza le resultaba doloroso. Deseaba volver a estar con él, revivir parte de la felicidad, parte de la intimidad que habían compartido.

Alice sabía, sin embargo, que una vez que hablasen, podían quedar más distanciados que nunca. Debía convencerlo, por todos los medios posibles, para que dejara marchar a Rosalie. Su última conversación con Emmett la había persuadido de que era el momento de luchar por lo que era necesario para la chica, así como de tomar una decisión definitiva sobre su propia vida.

Quería que Rosalie fuese a Nueva York con ella.

Tomó lentamente la larga curva del camino de entrada, observando la casa conforme el camino se elevaba. Dado que el corazón le martilleaba el pecho, se tomó un segundo extra para respirar profundamente después de detener el coche. No quería hacer el ridículo cuando viese a Jasper de nuevo. Las oportunidades de Rosalie dependían de que ella fuese lo bastante fuerte como para convencerlo de lo que convenía a la muchacha. Alice se apeó del coche, aferrando nerviosamente el bolso con ambas manos mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta principal. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos por él estropearan lo que había ido a hacer.

El viento hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, lo cual agradeció. Se había trenzado el cabello y se lo había recogido pulcramente para no despeinarse con el viento. La compostura, en aquellos momentos, era vital para ella. Sabía que los recuerdos de lo que había compartido con Jasper permanecían latentes y podían abrumarla en el momento en que entrase en la casa. Alzó una mano enguantada y llamó al timbre. La espera, hasta que Worth acudió a abrir, fue misericordiosamente breve.

Worth iba vestido más o menos como siempre, con un traje oscuro y una corbata de Aspecto impecable. Llevaba la barba exquisitamente cuidada y una expresión inescrutable en el semblante.

—Buenos días, señorita Dunne —no hubo nada en su voz que indicara curiosidad ante aquella visita tan temprana.

— Buenos días, señor Worth —Alice pudo evitar que sus manos retorcieran nerviosamente el bolso, pero parte de su ansiedad se reflejó en sus ojos—. ¿Está Jasper en casa?

— Creo que está trabajando, señorita — Worth retrocedió educadamente para franquearle la entrada en la calidez de la casa—. Si tiene la bondad de esperar en la sala, iré a ver si se le puede molestar o no.

— Sí, yo... por favor —Alice se mordió el labio mientras lo seguía. «No empieces a balbucear», se recriminó a sí misma.

—Me ocuparé de su abrigo, señorita —sugirió Worth mientras ella trasponía la puerta de la sala. Alice se despojó del abrigo sin decir nada.

El fuego estaba encendido. Recordó cómo había hecho el amor con Jasper allí por primera vez, mientras las llamas crepitaban y el reloj de la repisa medía el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos.

—¿Señorita?

— ¿Sí? Sí, lo siento —Alice se giró! hacia Worth, repentinamente consciente de que le había dicho algo.

—¿Le apetece una taza de café mientras espera?

—No, gracias — Alice se quitó los guantes y se acercó a la ventana. Deseaba recuperar la compostura antes de que Jasper se reuniera con ella. Tras dejar los guantes y el bolso en la mesa, entrelazó los dedos.

Descubrió que le resultaba difícil esperar allí, en la habitación donde había entregado su amor a Jasper por primera vez. Los recuerdos eran dolorosamente íntimos.

«Las prioridades», recordó. «He de tener presentes mis prioridades»

En el cristal de la ventana pudo ver el fantasma de su reflejo: los elegantes pantalones grises, el jersey burdeos. Parecía serena, pero su compostura, igual que la mujer del cristal era un espejismo.

—Alice.

Ella se giró, creyéndose preparada. Al verlo de nuevo la invadió un torrente de sentimientos. Pero el que predominaba era una arrolladora alegría. Sonrió, gozosa, y atravesó la sala para acercarse a él. Sus manos lo buscaron sin vacilación.

— Jasper. Me alegro tantísimo de verte — notó cómo las manos de él se tensaban sobre las suyas.

Jasper las soltó por fin y dijo:

—Tienes buen aspecto —su tono era tan distante que ella tuvo que luchar para reprimir las palabras que temblaban en su lengua.

—Gracias —Alice se volvió y caminó hacia la chimenea, necesitada de calor—. Espero no haberte molestado.

—No —Jasper permaneció donde estaba—. No me has molestado, Alice.

—¿Fue todo bien en Nueva Zelanda? — Inquirió ella, girándose de nuevo hacia él con una sonrisa más reservada—. Imagino que allí el clima sería muy distinto.

—Un poco —admitió Jasper. Se acercó un poco, pero mantuvo una distancia segura entre ambos—. Tendré que volver por unas cuantas semanas antes de fin de año. Rosalie me ha dicho que has vendido la casa.

— Sí —Alice se tiró del cuello del jersey, deseando tener algo con lo que ocupar sus manos—. Me he trasladado a la academia. Todo cambia, ¿no es así? —Vio que él inclinaba la cabeza para manifestar su acuerdo—. Allí tengo bastante sitio, y la casa me resultaba terriblemente vacía cuando me hallaba sola. Así será más sencillo organizarlo todo cuando me vaya a Nueva York...

—¿Te vas a Nueva York? —la interrumpió él bruscamente. Alice vio que fruncía el entrecejo—. ¿Cuándo?

—El mes que viene —ella se paseó hasta la ventana, incapaz de quedarse quieta—. Emmett empezará a montar el ballet para entonces. Al final, conseguimos llegar a un acuerdo.

— Comprendo —dijo Jasper lentamente. Estudió la curva del cuello de Alice hasta que esta se giró de nuevo hacia él—. Entonces, has decidido volver.

—Para una actuación —Alice sonrió, intentando fingir que se trataba de una conversación casual. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza las costillas—. Televisarán la primera función. Dado que yo he sido la compañera más conocida de Emmett, accedí a contribuir como primera bailarina. El reencuentro atraerá más la atención.

—Una actuación —musitó Jasper. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras la observaba—. ¿De veras crees que podrás conformarte con eso?

—Claro que sí —Alice trató de responder ton calma—. Tengo varios motivos para hacerlo. Es importante para Emmett —suspiró. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y caían sobre su cabello—. Y también lo es para mí.

—¿Deseas comprobar si aún puedes ser una estrella?

Ella enarcó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No. Si tuviera ese ego, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas desde el principio. Ese aspecto jamás me importó demasiado. Supongo que por eso mi madre y yo nunca logramos entendernos.

— ¿No crees que eso cambiará cuando vuelvas a vivir en ese mundo de nuevo? — Había en la voz de Jasper un deje severo que desconcertaba a Alice—. Cuando bailaste con McCarty en la academia, expresaste todo lo que hay en ti.

— Sí, y así es como debe ser —Alice recorrió parte de la distancia que los separaba, deseando hacerle entender—. Pero bailar y actuar no son siempre la misma cosa. Yo ya tuve ocasión

—Eso es fácil de decir ahora. Pero te resultará más difícil cuando seas de nuevo el centro de atención.

—No — Alice meneó la cabeza—. Todo depende de mis razones para volver —se acercó a él, acariciando el dorso de su mano con los dedos—. ¿Quieres saber cuáles son?

Él la estudió durante largos y silenciosos momentos, y luego se retiró de ella.

—No. Creo que prefiero no saberlas —permaneció de cara al fuego—. ¿Y si yo te pido que no vayas?

—¿Que no vaya? —en la voz de Alice se reflejaba su confusión. Se aproximó a él y descansó la mano en su brazo—. ¿Y por qué ibas a pedirme eso?

Jasper se giró entonces, y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Él no la tocó.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero perderte.

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par. Al instante se refugió entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

— Bésame —pidió — Antes de que me despierte.

Los labios de ambos se unieron movidos por una mutua necesidad, saboreando y separándose para saborear de nuevo hasta que la brusca intensidad del ansia se hubo aplacado. Alice enterró el rostro en su hombro, sin atreverse a dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Sintió cómo las manos de Jasper recorrían el suave tejido de su jersey y luego se deslizaban debajo para acariciar la tersura de su piel.

— He añorado mucho tocarte — murmuró—. Había noches en que no podía pensar en nada salvo tu piel.

— Oh, Jazz, no puedo creerlo —Alice enredó los dedos en su cabello mientras retiraba el rostro de su hombro—. Dímelo otra vez.

Él le besó la sien antes de atraerla hacia sí.

—Te quiero.

Alice sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba mientras lo oía suspirar.

—Nunca le había dicho eso a una mujer.

—¿Ni siquiera a una condesa italiana o a una actriz francesa? —la voz de Alice sonaba amortiguada contra el cuello de Jasper.

Él la apartó de sí lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran, y la mantuvo así, mirándola profunda e intensamente.

— Nadie me ha tocado jamás como tú. Podría decir que me he pasado la vida buscando a alguien como tú, pero no sería cierto — sonrió, pasándole las manos por los brazos y enmarcando su rostro—. No sabía que existiera alguien como tú. Fuiste una sorpresa.

— Es lo más bonito que me han dicho jamás —Alice se giró para besarle la palma de la mano—. Cuando comprendí que te amaba, sentí miedo, porque ello significaba necesitarte tanto... —lo miró, y todo lo que vio en su rostro la absorbió. Jasper se había hecho dueño no solo de su corazón y su cuerpo, sino también de su mente. La intensidad del sentimiento era asombrosa. De repente, ella se apretó contra él, con el pulso acelerado—. Abrázame —susurró cerrando los ojos—. Todavía tengo miedo.

Buscó la boca de Jasper con la suya, y el beso que siguió fue electrizante. Se sumergieron el uno en el otro tan profundamente que ninguno fue capaz de volver a salir a la superficie solo. Fue un beso de dependencia absoluta. Se abrazaron, entregándose.

—He estado en un sinvivir desde el día en el que te fuiste del estudio —confesó Alice. Las líneas del rostro de Jasper pedían que las explorase con las yemas de los dedos—. Todo me parecía monótono, tal como habría sido la fotografía de la nieve.

—No pude quedarme. Tú habías dicho que lo sucedido entre nosotros había estado bien. Que éramos dos adultos que se habían sentido mutuamente atraídos al encontrarse solos. Así de simple —Jasper meneó la cabeza, apretándola contra sí posesivamente—. Eso me dolió. Yo te quería, te necesitaba. Por primera vez en mi vida nada era tan simple para mí.

—¿No sabes ver cuando alguien miente? inquirió ella suavemente.

—No cuando me enfrento al hecho de estar enamorado.

—Si lo hubiera sabido... — Alice dejó la frase en suspenso y se recostó en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

—Quise decírtelo, pero entonces te vi bailar. Tan exquisita, tan perfecta... —Jasper inhaló su aroma de nuevo, abrazándola—. Lo odiaba. Cada segundo que veía cómo te alejabas de mí...

—No, Jasper —ella lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—. No es así. No es así en absoluto.

— ¿No? —él la agarró por los hombros, retirándola de sí—. McCarty te ofrecía una vida que jamás podrías compartir conmigo. Te ofrecía el lugar que te correspondía en el escenario. Me dije que debía hacer lo correcto y dejarte marchar. Y me he mantenido lejos de ti todas estas semanas. Pero cuando te vi ahí, de pie, comprendí que jamás podría dejarte ir.

—No lo comprendes —dijo Alice con ojos tristes y suplicantes—. Yo ya no quiero esa vida, ni mi lugar en el escenario, aunque pudiera tenerlo. No es por eso por lo que voy a participar en ese ballet.

—No quiero que te vayas —los dedos de él se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus hombros Te estoy pidiendo que no te vayas.

Ella lo observó un momento, con los ojos saturados por la emoción.

—¿Y si yo te pido que no vayas a Nueva Zelanda?

Bruscamente, Jasper la soltó y se alejó de ella.

—No es lo mismo. Es mi trabajo. Dentro de unas semanas el proyecto estará finalizado y yo volveré. No es algo que condicione mi vida — cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Alice, tenía los puños apretados en el interior de los bolsillos—. ¿Habría sitio para mí y para nuestros hijos en tu vida si fueras la primera bailarina de la compañía?

—Tal vez no —ella se acercó a él, pero supo por sus ojos que no debía tocarlo—. Pero nunca seré primera bailarina de la compañía. Aunque lo deseara con todo mi corazón, ya no sería posible. Y no lo deseo. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? Sencillamente, no lo necesito. Ni siquiera formaré parte de la compañía en esa actuación oficialmente. Actuaré como bailarina invitada.

Esta vez fue ella quien se alejó, demasiado embargada por las emociones como para quedarse quieta.

—Deseo hacerlo por Emmett, porque es amigo mío. El vínculo que nos une es muy especial. Y también quiero hacerlo por mí misma. Así podré cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida con algo bello, y no con la muerte de mi padre; es Importante para mí. He de hacerlo, o me lamentaría durante el resto de mi vida.

En medio del silencio, un tronco cambió de posición y despidió chispas contra la pantalla de la chimenea.

—De modo que irás, a pesar de lo que yo sienta.

Alice se giró lentamente, sus ojos secos directos.

— Iré, y te pediré que confíes en mí. Y quiero llevar a Rose conmigo.

—No —la respuesta de Jasper fue inmediata y terminante—. Pides demasiado. Pides demasiado, maldita sea.

—No es demasiado —repuso Alice—. Escúchame. Emmett se interesó por ella. La vio bailar; le hizo una prueba. Y la quiere en la compañía. Podría integrarse en el corps para el verano, Jasper. Tan buena es. No la retengas.

—No me hables de retenerla —las palabras de Jasper contenían un eco de furia—. Tú misma me has descrito la vida que llevaría, el dolor físico y la angustia emocional, las presiones, las exigencias. Es una niña. No necesita eso.

—Sí, lo necesita —Jasper volvió a acercarse a él—. No es una niña, es una mujer joven, y necesita todo eso si va a ser bailarina No tienes derecho a negárselo.

—Tengo todo el derecho. -Alice respiró hondo, tratando de mantener el control.

— Legalmente ese derecho se extinguirá dentro de unos meses. La pondrás en la tesitura de tener que enfrentarse a tus deseos. Se sentirá tremendamente desgraciada, y puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para ella. McCarty no se ofrece a preparar a cualquier bailarina joven que conoce. Rose es especial.

— ¡No me hables de Rosalie! — Jasper alzó la voz, sorprendiéndola—. Ha tardado casi un año en empezar a ser feliz de nuevo. No la empujaré a un mundo donde tenga que castigarse a sí misma diariamente. Si eso es lo que tú quieres, adelante, ve. No puedo detenerte —la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia sí—. Pero no vivirás tu carrera indirectamente a través de Rosalie.

El color desapareció del rostro de Alice. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? —susurró.

—No sé qué es lo que pienso de ti —el semblante de Jasper estaba tan lleno de furia como frío el de ella—. No te entiendo. No puedo retenerte aquí; con amarte no basta. Pero Rosalie es otra cuestión. No volverás a vivir la fama a través de ella, Alice. Tendrás que luchar para conseguirla tú misma.

—Suéltame, por favor —esta vez era ella la que conservaba el control y el dominio de sí misma. Aunque estaba temblando, su voz era completamente serena. Cuando Jasper la soltó, permaneció inmóvil un momento, observándolo—. Todo lo que te he dicho hoy es cierto. Todo. ¿Quieres decirle a Worth que traiga mi abrigo, por favor? Tengo clases dentro de poco —se giró hacia el fuego, con la espalda muy recta—. Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos.


	14. Chapter 14

**hola... ke tal estan pasando estaz fiestas? espero ke super y ke sten a lado de sus seres keridos.. les deseo lo mejor para el 2011.. jejje bueno pasando al tema de la historia jeje va muy bien no? lastima ke se pelearon :( mmm jejej pero de seguro se areglan jejje aki les dejo este cap.. Y LES AVISO DE QUE ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE STA LINDA HISTORIA ESPERO REVIEW HEHEH LES DOY LAS GRAXIAS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LEENDO LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA.. CUIDENSE Y DISFRUTENLO**

Capitulo 14

Ser alumna era muy distinto de ser maestra. La mayoría de las mujeres de la clase de Alice eran más jóvenes que ella; chicas, en realidad. Las que tenían entre veinticinco y treinta años ya bailaban como profesionales.

Alice trabajó muy duro. Los días eran muy largos, y hacían que las noches fueran más fáciles de soportar. Las clases y los ensayos llenaban sus horas. Compartía piso con dos miembros de la compañía con quienes había tenido amistad en sus tiempos de profesional. Por las noches se dormía profundamente, aturdida por el cansancio. Por las mañanas, las clases absorbían su cuerpo. Sus músculos ya se habían familiarizado con los dolores y los calambres cuando enero dio paso a febrero.

La rutina era igual que había sido siempre: imposible.

El ventanal del estudio quedaba oscurecido por una tormenta de hielo, pero nadie pareció notarlo mientras ensayaban una pieza del primer acto de la Ariel de McCarty. La música era como de cuento de hadas, y evocaba visiones de bosques oscuros y flores silvestres. Era allí donde el joven príncipe conocería a Ariel. El pas de deux era difícil, especialmente duro para la protagonista femenina por sus combinaciones de soubresauts y jetes. Se requería invertir una gran cantidad de energía al tiempo que se ejecutaban movimientos ligeros y etéreos. Hacia el final de la escena, Alice debía saltar para alejarse de Emmett, girándose en el aire para aterrizar en el suelo vuelta hacia él, provocativamente. El aterrizaje fue vacilante, y tuvo que apoyar los dos pies en el suelo para evitar una caída. Emmett maldijo con vehemencia.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sin respiración por el esfuerzo de la danza.

— ¡Disculpas! —Emmett enfatizó su ira haciendo girar la muñeca—. No puedo bailar con una disculpa.

Las demás bailarinas de la sala miraban a Alice con grados diversos de conmiseración. Todas ellas habían percibido el tono áspero de Emmett. El pianista volvió automáticamente al principio de la suite.

Alice sentía el cuerpo dolorido tras un castigo de doce horas.

—Mis pies apenas tocan el suelo durante el todo tercer acto —repuso. Alguien le pasó una toalla, y Alice se enjugó el sudor del cuello y la frente—. No tengo alas, Emmett.

—Evidentemente.

Le sorprendió que su sarcasmo le doliera. Normalmente la enfurecía, y la discusión que seguía servía para aclarar las cosas. Ahora Alice sentía la necesidad de defenderse.

—Es muy difícil —murmuró, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— ¡Difícil! —Tronó él, cruzando la habitación para situarse delante de ella—. Así que es difícil. ¿Te he traído para verte hacer una simple pirueta en el escenario? —tenía el cabello rizado empapado de sudor, y sus ojos desprendían fuego.

—Tú no me has traído —precisó Alice, pero su voz era trémula, desprovista de su fuerza habitual—. Yo he venido.

— Has venido, sí —Emmett se giró con un ampuloso gesto—. Para bailar como un camionero.

El sollozo surgió con demasiada rapidez como para que Alice pudiese reprimirlo. Consternada, Alice se llevó las manos a la cara. Tuvo el tiempo justo para ver la expresión atónita de Emmett antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Alice dejó que la puerta de los lavabos se cerrara tras de sí con estruendo. En el rincón más alejado había un banco bajo. Se sentó en él y lloró como si fuera a partírsele el corazón. Incapaz de seguir soportándolo, dejó que el dolor brotara a borbotones. Sus sollozos reverberaron en las paredes. Al sentir que un brazo la rodeaba, Alice se giró hacia él, aceptando el consuelo ciegamente. Necesitaba a alguien.

Emmett la meció y la acarició hasta que la pasión de sus lágrimas fue remitiendo. Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos como una niña y él la apretó contra sí, murmurando en ruso.

—Mi palomita —le besó la sien con ternura—. He sido cruel.

—Sí —Alice utilizó la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros para enjugarse los ojos. Se sentía extenuada, vacía. Si el dolor seguía allí, el entumecimiento le impedía sentirlo.

—Pero siempre solías contraatacar en estos casos —Emmett le ladeó el mentón. Sus ojos aparecían húmedos y brillantes — Somos muy temperamentales, ¿verdad? —Emmett sonrió, besándole las comisuras de la boca. -Yo te grito, tú me gritas, y luego seguimos bailando.

Para angustia de ambos, Alice enterró el rostro en su hombro y rompió a llorar de-nuevo.

—No sé por qué actúo así —respiró hondo para calmarse—. Odio a la gente que se comporta de esta manera. Es solo que todo me resulta absurdo. A veces pienso que han pasado tres años y nada ha cambiado. Pero luego veo a chicas como Allyson Gray —Alice se sorbió la nariz, pensando en la bailarina que la sustituiría en el papel de Ariel—. Tiene doce años.

—Veinte — corrigió Emmett, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Hace que me sienta como si tuviera cuarenta. Y las clases se me hacen mucho más largas que antes.

—Lo estás haciendo magníficamente bien; y lo sabes —Emmett la abrazó y le besó el cabello.

—Me siento torpe —dijo ella abatida—. Torpe y sin coordinación.

Emmett sonrió contra su cabello, pero mantuvo un tono de voz compasivo.

—Has perdido esos tres kilos.

—Tres kilos y medio —precisó Alice y, suspirando, se secó las lágrimas otra vez—. ¿Quién tiene tiempo para comer? Seguro que seguiré menguando hasta desaparecer —echó un vistazo en derredor y abrió los ojos de par en par—. Emmett, no puedes estar aquí. Es el aseo de señoras.

— Soy McCarty —repuso él majestuosamente—. Voy donde quiero.

Eso la hizo reír, y besó a Emmett.

—Me siento como una perfecta estúpida. Nunca me había derrumbado así en un ensayo.

—No es por nada de lo que hemos hablado -Emmett la agarró por los hombros y la miró con solemnidad—. Es por el arquitecto.

— No —se apresuró a responder ella. Él simplemente enarcó la ceja izquierda—. Sí — Alice dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos—. Sí.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello ahora?

Alice abrió los ojos y asintió. Se acomodó en la curva de su hombro y dejó que el silencio se impusiera un momento.

— Me dijo que me amaba —empezó a decir—. Yo pensé: «Es lo que he estado esperando durante toda mi vida. Me ama, y la vida será perfecta» Pero el amor no basta. Yo antes no lo sabía, pero así es. La comprensión, la confianza... sin ellas, el amor es un puño cerrado.

Permaneció un momento en silencio, recordando con claridad cada instante de su último encuentro con Jasper. Emmett aguardó a que continuara.

—Jasper no soportaba la idea de que yo volviera para interpretar este ballet. No podía, o no quería, entender que debía hacerlo. No confió en mí cuando le dije que solo sería por esta vez. No quiso creer que yo no deseaba llevar esta vida de nuevo, sino construir una vida a su lado. Me pidió que no me fuera.

—Eso fue egoísta por su parte —afirmó Emmett. Miró la pared ceñudo y apretó a Alice contra sí—. Es un hombre egoísta.

Ella sonrió, pensando en lo fácil que había sido para Emmett exigirle que volviera. Al parecer, estaba atrapada entre dos hombres egoístas.

— Sí. Pero quizá haya algo de egoísmo en el amor. No lo sé —ahora estaba más calmada, su respiración se había regularizado—. Si Jasper me hubiese creído, si hubiese creído que yo no pensaba volver a una vida de la que él se viera excluido, quizá habríamos llegado a un acuerdo.

—¿Quizá?

— También está Rosalie —un nuevo peso pareció cernirse sobre su corazón—. Nada de lo que le dije lo convenció para que la enviase aquí. No pude hacerle comprender que la estaba privando de todo lo que Rose era, de todo lo que podía llegar a ser. Tuvimos varias discusiones al respecto, la más violenta la última vez que lo vi.

Alice tragó saliva, notando que parte del dolor regresaba.

—Jasper la quiere mucho y se toma muy en serio su responsabilidad para con ella. No quería que se enfrentara a las difíciles condiciones de este tipo de vida. Cree que es demasiado joven, y... —Alice se vio interrumpida por una maldición en ruso que reconoció al instante. Alivió su humor un poco, y se relajó contra Emmett—. Tú ves las cosas de esa manera, naturalmente, pero alguien ajeno a este mundo lo ve de otra forma.

— Solo hay una forma —empezó a decir él.

—La de McCarty —dijo Alice, adorándolo por su perfecta confianza en sí mismo.

—Naturalmente —convino Emmett, aunque ella percibió el humor en su voz.

—Una persona ajena a la danza puede discrepar —murmuró Alice—. Comprendo los sentimientos de Jasper, y eso lo hace todavía más difícil porque, pese a ello, sé que el lugar de Rosalie está aquí. Jasper opina que... —se mordió el labio inferior, recordando—. Cree que deseo utilizarla para proseguir mi carrera a través de ella. Eso fue lo peor de todo.

Emmett permaneció callado durante varios segundos, digiriendo todo lo que Alice le había contado y sumándolo a sus propias impresiones respecto a Jasper Hale.

—Creo que debía de sentirse muy dolido para decirte algo semejante.

—No he vuelto a verlo desde entonces. Ambos nos sentíamos muy dolidos cuando nos separamos.

—Volverás en primavera, cuando tu trabajo haya terminado — Emmett le ladeó el rostro—. Entonces volverás a verlo.

—No lo sé. No sé si seré capaz —los ojos de ella eran tristes—. Quizá sea mejor dejar las cosas tal como están, para no volver a hacernos daño mutuamente.

—El amor hace daño, ptichka —dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros—. El ballet te hace daño, tu amante te hace daño. Así es la vida. Ahora, lávate esa cara —añadió enérgicamente—. Es hora de volver a bailar.

Alice se observó a sí misma en la barra. Estaba sola en una sala de ensayo situada en el quinto piso de un edificio de Manhattan. En el reproductor de CD sonaba una lenta melodía a piano. Girándose, empezó a elevar la pierna derecha. Esta formó una línea perfectamente recta desde la cadera a los dedos del pie. Con la mirada clavada en sus propios ojos, en el espejo, hizo retroceder la pierna en una posición de attitude y luego se puso lentamente de puntillas. Mantuvo firmemente la postura, negándose a dejar que sus músculos temblaran, y a continuación ejecutó meticulosamente el movimiento contrario con la pierna. Repitió el ejercicio con la pierna izquierda.

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde que se desmoronó durante el ensayo. Desde entonces, utilizaba todas las noches la sala de ensayo después de que los demás se hubieran ido. Una hora extra para recordarle a su cuerpo lo que se esperaba de él, una hora extra para impedir que sus pensamientos derivaran hacia Jasper.

Glissade, assemble, changement, changement. Su mente ordenaba y su cuerpo obedecía. En seis semanas actuaría por primera vez en tres años. Por última vez en su vida. Estaría preparada.

Ejecutó un grand plié dolorosamente lento, consciente de cada uno de sus tendones. Tenía la malla empapada por el esfuerzo. Mientras volvía a alzarse, un movimiento en el espejo rompió su concentración. Quiso maldecir en voz alta por la interrupción, pero entonces fijó la vista.

—¿Rosalie? —se giró justo cuando la chica corría hacia ella. Envuelta en un apretado abrazo, Alice recordó la primera vez que se habían visto. Había tocado el hombro de Rosalie y esta había rechazado su contacto. Cuánto había progresado, se dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Deja que te mire — Alice se retiro para enmarcar su rostro. Lo vio animado, risueño, sus ojos azules y brillantes — Tienes un aspecto magnífico. Magnífico.

—Te he echado de menos. ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Alice tomó sus manos, mitigando automáticamente el frío que había en ellas—. Jasper. ¿Jasper ha venido contigo? —llena de esperanza, de miedo, miró hacia la puerta.

—No, está en casa —Rosalie vio respondida la pregunta que albergaba. Alice seguía enamorada de él—. No le era posible ausentarse en estos momentos.

—Comprendo —Alice volvió a centrar su atención en Rosalie y sonrió—. Pero ¿cómo has venido? ¿Y para qué?

—He venido en tren —respondió Rosalie—. Para estudiar ballet.

—¿Para estudiar? —Alice se quedó muy quieta—. No comprendo.

—Tío Jazz y yo hablamos largo y tendido unas semanas antes de su regreso a Nueva Zelanda —Rosalie se desabrochó la chaqueta de pana y se la quitó—. Poco después de que tú salieras para Nueva York, en realidad.

— ¿Hablasteis? —Alice se acercó al reproductor de CD para cortar la música. Utilizó una toalla para secarse el cuello y luego se la pasó por los hombros—. ¿De qué?

—De lo que yo quería hacer con mi vida, de lo que era importante para mí y por qué — Rosalie vio cómo Alice extraía cuidadosamente el CD. Percibía lo nervioso de sus movimientos — Tenía ciertas reservas con respecto a dejarme venir. Supongo que eso tú ya lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé —Alice guardó el CD en su carátula.

—Quería lo mejor para mí. Tras la muerte de mis padres, me costó mucho adaptarme a la situación. Durante los dos primeros meses, tío Jasper lo dejó todo para estar a mi lado. E incluso después, sé que reorganizó su vida, su trabajo, por mí —Rosalie dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla de madera—. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. La herida volvía a abrirse.

— Sé que le costó mucho dejarme venir, dejarme decidir. Se ha portado maravillosamente, se ha ocupado del papeleo del instituto y lo ha arreglado todo para que me hospede con una familia que conoce. Tienen un dúplex enorme en el East Side. Han permitido que me traiga a Nijinsky —Rosalie caminó hasta la barra y, aun yendo en vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte, empezó a hacer ejercicio—. Aquí me siento estupendamente —su expresión era radiante mientras Alice la contemplaba en el espejo—. Y el señor McCarty dijo que trabajaría conmigo por las tardes cuando tuviera tiempo.

—¿Has visto a Emmett? —Alice se acercó, de modo que ambas quedaron situadas junto a la barra.

—Hace una hora, más o menos. Yo estaba intentando localizarte —Rosalie sonrió, doblando las rodillas—. Él me dijo que te encontraría aquí, que venías todas las noches a ensayar. Estoy deseando ver el ballet. El señor McCarty dijo que podría verlo desde bastidores si quería.

— Y, naturalmente, quieres —Alice le acarició el cabello, y luego se dirigió al banco para cambiarse de zapatos.

—¿No estás entusiasmada? —Rosalie hizo tres piruetas para reunirse con ella—. Interpretar el papel principal en el primer ballet de McCarty.

—Una sola vez —le recordó Alice, desatando los cordones de satén de sus zapatillas.

— La noche del estreno —repuso Rosalie. Juntando las manos, miró a Alice — ¿Cómo podrás dejarlo otra vez?

—Otra vez, no — corrigió Alice—. Ya lo dejé definitivamente. Esto es un favor que hago a un amigo, y a mí misma —hizo una mueca al quitarse la zapatilla.

—¿Te duele?

—Oh, Dios, sí.

Rosalie se arrodilló y empezó a darle un masaje en el pie. Pudo sentir la tensión acumulada en los dedos. Con un suspiro, Alice recostó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos.

—Tío Jasper intentará venir para pasar unos días conmigo en primavera. No es feliz.

— Seguramente te echa de menos —los calambres de Alice fueron desapareciendo lentamente.

—No me refiero a eso.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Alice abriese los ojos. Rosalie la observaba solemnemente, aunque seguía trabajando con los dedos para aliviarle el dolor.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Ha enviado algún mensaje?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Alice volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**ke les ah parecido?**

**jeje bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno... creo que hasta aki hemos llegado jejeje... les kiero agradecer x a ver sido tan fieles a la historia hasta ahora muxas muxas muxiximas graxias a Romy92 uqe desde el principio estuvo fija, pero no era la unika habian muxas mas ke agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, otras ke bajaron el libro original llamado "Bannion: Reflejos" solamente xq no aguantaban las ansias de saber que sucederia en el final jejeje... pero de todas formas GRACIAS Y ESPERO KE LES AYA GUSTADO**

**OTRA COSA... !FELIZ NAVIDAD A TO2!**

**DIOS LAS Y LOS BENDIGA 100PRE**

Capitulo 15

Alice descubrió que una ausencia de tres años no había hecho que se sintiera menos nerviosa durante las horas previas a una actuación. En las dos semanas anteriores había tenido que soportar horas de entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas. El reencuentro de Dunne y McCarty para una única actuación en un ballet escrito y coreografiado por él mismo era noticia.

Por Emmett y por la compañía, Alice se prestó para la publicidad requerida. Por desgracia, ello contribuyó a endurecer los días ya imposiblemente largos. La representación se haría con fines benéficos y entre el público habría muchas estrellas. El ballet sería televisado y toda la recaudación se destinaría a una beca para jóvenes bailarines con talento. La publicidad podría alentar más donaciones. Por ese motivo, Alice deseaba que fuese un éxito.

Si el ballet tenía una buena acogida, sería incorporado al programa de la temporada. Emmett ampliaría enormemente su prestigio en el mundo de la danza. Por él, y por sí misma, Alice esperaba que fuese un éxito. Había recibido una llamada de su madre y la visita de Rosalie mientras estaba en el camerino. La llamada había tenido un tono suave y cálido, sin presiones.

Mae estaba satisfecha a más no poder con la inminente actuación; sin embargo, para sorpresa y deleite de Alice, su nueva vida y sus nuevas responsabilidades habían exigido que permaneciera en California. Sus pensamientos y su corazón estarían con Alice, prometió, y vería el ballet por televisión.

La visita de Rosalie había supuesto un soplo de aire fresco. Rosalie estaba fascinada con los entresijos de la vida entre bambalinas. Se ponía al servicio de cualquiera que se lo pidiera. En un año, se dijo Alice mientras la veía cargar con un montón de trajes y accesorios, tendría que preocuparse de sus propios trajes.

Alice tomó un martillo, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a martillear el par de zapatillas nuevas para dotarlas de flexibilidad antes de coserles las cintas. Sus trajes estaban colgados ordenadamente en el armario. La cacofonía de los bastidores se mezclaba con el sonido del martillo contra la madera. Aún debía peinarse y maquillarse, así como colocarse el tutu blanco para el primer acto. Alice hizo ambas cosas, consciente de las cámaras que grababan la fase previa a la representación. Solamente insistió en hacer el calentamiento en privado. Así reuniría la concentración que iba a necesitar durante las horas siguientes.

La presión que sentía en el pecho fue aumentando conforme recorría el pasillo hacia el ala izquierda del escenario. Desde allí haría su entrada cuando sonara la danza de apertura en el bosque. La música y los focos ya se centraban en ella. Sabía que Emmett estaría aguardando en el ala derecha del escenario, en espera de hacer su propia entrada.

Rosalie permanecía al lado de Alice, tocándole suavemente la muñeca como si quisiera desearle suerte sin decir palabra. Las supersticiones jamás desaparecían en el teatro.

Alice observó a los bailarines; las mujeres, con sus largos trajes acampanados; los hombres con sus chalecos y sus túnicas. Veinte compases, luego quince, y Lindsay empezó a respirar lenta y profundamente. Diez compases, cinco. Se notó la garganta seca. El nudo que sentía en el estómago amenazó con convertirse en genuinas náuseas. En la piel sentía el frío del terror.

Cerró los ojos brevemente y corrió hacia el escenario.

Cuando hizo su entrada, fue recibida con una fuerte oleada de aplausos. Alice no los oyó. Para ella solo existía la música. Sus movimientos fluyeron con el goce de la primera escena. Se trataba de una danza lenta pero agotadora y, cuando Alice volvió a los bastidores, tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Permitió que se lo enjugaran y tomó un refrescante sorbo de agua mientras veía cómo Emmett iniciaba la segunda escena. Al cabo de pocos segundos, ya tenía al público en la palma de la mano.

—Oh, sí —resolló Alice, y luego se giró para sonreír a Rosalie—. Va a ser perfecto.

El ballet giraba en torno a sus protagonistas principales, y solo en contadas ocasiones uno o ambos no se hallaban presentes en el escenario. En la escena final, la música se tornó más lenta y las luces adoptaron un color azul brumoso. Alice lucía un vestido de vaporosa gasa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era entonces cuando Ariel debía decidirse a renunciar a su inmortalidad por amor; para casarse con el príncipe, tenía que volverse mortal y renunciar a toda su magia.

Alice bailó sola en el bosque iluminado por la luna, recordando el goce y la sencillez de su vida con los árboles y las flores. Para lograr el amor, el amor de un mortal, tenía que volver la espalda a todo lo que había conocido. La disyuntiva le producía gran tristeza. Cuando se sintió desesperada, y cayó en el suelo para llorar, el príncipe apareció en el bosque. Se arrodilló junto a ella, acariciándole el hombro y atrayendo su rostro hacia el suyo.

El grana pas de deux expresaba su amor por ella, su necesidad de tenerla a su lado. Ella se veía arrastrada hacia él, pero tenía miedo de perder la vida que siempre había conocido, miedo de enfrentarse a la muerte como mortal. Se remontó por el cielo libremente, a través de los árboles y la luna que siempre habían sido suyos, pero, una y otra vez, se veía arrastrada de vuelta hacia el príncipe, impulsada por su propio corazón. Se detuvo, pues estaba rompiendo el alba y debía tomar una decisión.

Él alargó la mano hacia ella, pero Ariel se giró, insegura, asustada. Desesperado, el príncipe hizo ademán de dejarla. Pero, en el último momento, ella le pidió a gritos que volviese. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por entre los árboles mientras ella corría hacia él.

El príncipe la alzó entre sus brazos mientras ella le entregaba su corazón y su vida.

El telón se había cerrado, pero Emmett aún sostenía a Alice. Los pulsos de ambos latían frenéticamente y, por un momento, solo tuvieron ojos el uno para el otro.

— Gracias —Emmett la besó con suavidad, como un amigo despidiéndose.

— Emmett —los ojos de Alice estaban impregnados de emociones, pero él la soltó antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

—Escucha —ordenó Emmett, señalando el telón cerrado. El estruendo de los aplausos se abatía sobre él—. No podemos hacerles esperar eternamente.

Flores y gente. Daba la impresión de que ya no cabían más en el camerino de Alice. Entre el sonido de risas, alguien le sirvió una copa de champán. Ella la soltó sin probarlo. Su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente embriagada con el momento. Respondía a las preguntas que se le hacían y sonreía, pero todo parecía estar desenfocado. Seguía maquillada y vestida, seguía siendo, en parte, Ariel.

Hombres con esmoquin y mujeres con brillantes trajes de noche se mezclaban con los elfos y los duendecillos del bosque.

Alice había hablado con un actor famoso y con un dignatario francés de visita en el país. Tan solo podía rogar que sus respuestas hubiesen sido coherentes. Vio a Rosalie y le hizo una seña, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

— Quédate aquí conmigo, ¿quieres? — pidió cuando la chica hubo conseguido abrirse camino entre la multitud—. Aún no he vuelto a la normalidad. Necesito a alguien.

— Ay, Alice —Rosalie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos — ¡Has estado maravillosa! Jamás había visto una actuación tan fantástica.

Entre risas, Alice le devolvió el abrazo.

—Bájame. Aún estoy flotando en el aire — se vio interrumpida por el ayudante de dirección, que le llevaba más flores y más champán.

La multitud tardó más de una hora en disiparse. Para entonces, Alice sentía la debilidad que solía seguir a un subidón emocional. Fue Emmett, quien consiguió abrirse paso para salir de su propio camerino, quien vació la habitación. Al ver los reveladores síntomas de fatiga en su rostro, recordó a los pocos que quedaban la recepción que se estaba celebrando en un restaurante cercano.

—Deben irse para que ptichka pueda cambiarse —dijo jovialmente, dando palmaditas en la espalda a uno de los presentes y empujándolo hacia la puerta—. Guárdennos algo de champán. Y caviar —añadió—, si es ruso.

Cinco minutos más tarde, solo él y Rosalie se hallaban con Alice en la habitación repleta de flores.

—Bueno —dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a Rosalie y pellizcándole la barbilla — ¿Crees que tu maestra lo ha hecho bien esta noche?

—Oh, sí —respondió ella—. Lo ha hecho maravillosamente.

—¿Y yo? —él le revolvió el cabello.

—No ha estado mal —le informó Alice.

—¿No he estado mal? — Emmett se sorbió la nariz, poniéndose muy recto—. Rosalie, quisiera pedirte que nos dejes solos un momento. Esta señorita y yo tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

—Faltaría más.

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera irse, Alice le agarró la mano.

—Espera —del tocador tomó una rosa, una de las que le habían lanzado después de la actuación. Se la entregó a Rosalie—. Para la que será la nueva Ariel algún día.

Rosalie se quedó mirando la rosa, sin habla, y luego miró a Alice. Sus ojos eran elocuentes, aunque solo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de salir del camerino.

— Ah, mi pajarillo —Emmett tomó la mano de Alice y le posó un beso—. Qué gran corazón tienes.

Ella le dio un apretón en respuesta.

—Pero tú le darás el papel. Dentro de tres años, quizá dos. -Emmett asintió.

—Hay personas que están hechas para esto —buscó sus ojos — Jamás bailaré con una Ariel más perfecta que la de esta noche.

Alice se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Te estás mostrando encantador conmigo, Emmett? Creí que ya no recibiría más flores esta noche.

—Te quiero, ptichka.

— Y yo a ti, Emm.

—¿Querrás hacerme un último favor? -Alice sonrió, recostándose en la silla de nuevo.

—¿Cómo podría negarme?

— Hay otra persona a la que quiero que recibas esta noche.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de desenfadado hastío.

— Rezo por que no sea otro periodista. Pero recibiré a quien quieras —añadió temerariamente—. Siempre y cuando no esperes que vaya a esa recepción.

—Estás excusada —dijo Emmett inclinando regiamente la cabeza. Fue hacia la puerta y, tras abrirla, se giró brevemente para mirar a Alice.

Ella permaneció sentada, ostensiblemente exhausta. Su melena caía libremente sobre los hombros del fino vestido, sus ojos parecían más exóticos debido al exagerado maquillaje. Sonrió a Emmett, pero él se fue sin decir nada.

Alice cerró los ojos brevemente, pero, casi al instante, un cosquilleo recorrió su columna. Sintió la garganta tan seca como antes de iniciar la primera danza del ballet. Supo quién estaba allí antes de abrir siquiera los ojos.

Se levantó cuando Jasper cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero lentamente, como si quisiera medir la distancia que los separaba. Volvía a estar alerta, completamente alerta, como si acabara de despertar de un largo y profundo sueño. De pronto fue consciente del intenso aroma de las flores y del color que estas aportaban a la habitación. Reparó en que la cara de Jasper parecía más delgada. Permanecía muy recto, mirándola con ojos directos y serios.

Alice descubrió que su amor por él no había menguado ni un ápice.

—Hola —trató de sonreír. El traje formal que llevaba le favorecía, decidió mientras entrelazaba los dedos. Recordó, asimismo, lo atractivo que estaba con unos vaqueros y una camisa de franela. Había tantos Jasper Hale, se dijo, y los amaba a todos ellos.

—Has estado magnífica —dijo él. No se acercó a Alice, sino que permaneció donde estaba, absorbiendo cada centímetro de ella ¡con los ojos —. Pero supongo que eso lo habrás oído muchas veces esta noche.

—Todas las veces son pocas —contestó Alice—. Sobre todo si me lo dices tú — deseó cruzar el camerino hasta él, pero el dolor seguía allí, y la distancia era demasiado grande—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

—Le pedí a Rose que no te dijera nada — Jasper avanzó un poco más hacia ella, pero el abismo seguía siendo inmenso—. No vine a verte antes de la actuación porque temí que eso pudiera alterarte. No me parecía justo.

—Dejaste venir a Rose... Me alegro.

—En eso estaba equivocado —Jasper tomó una rosa de una mesa y la estudió un momento—. Tenías razón, su lugar está aquí. Estaba equivocado respecto a muchas cosas.

— Yo también me equivoqué al tratar de presionarte demasiado pronto —Alice separó las manos y luego, sin poder remediarlo, volvió a entrelazarlas—. Rosalie necesitaba lo que tú le estabas dando. No creo que fuese la persona que es ahora si tú no hubieras estado todos estos meses con ella. Se siente feliz.

—¿Y tú? —Jasper alzó de nuevo la mirada, inmovilizándola con los ojos—. ¿Eres feliz?

Alice abrió la boca para responder pero, al no encontrar las palabras, se dio media vuelta. Sobre el tocador había una botella de champán medio llena, junto a la copa que no había tocado. Alice tomó la copa y bebió. Las burbujas suavizaron la tirantez de su garganta.

—¿Quieres un poco de champán? Hay de sobra.

— Sí —él dio los últimos pasos hasta ella—. Me gustaría.

Nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca, Alice miró en derredor buscando otra copa.

—Parece que no quedan copas limpias por ningún lado.

—Beberé de la tuya —Jasper le colocó una mano en el hombro, haciendo suavemente que se girase para mirarlo. Colocó los dedos sobre los de ella en la copa. Bebió, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

— Nada vale la pena sin ti —la voz de Alice se quebró mientras él bajaba la copa—. Nada.

Los dedos de Jasper se tensaron sobre los de ella, y Alice vio que algo centelleaba en sus ojos.

— No me perdones demasiado pronto, Alice —aconsejó él. El contacto se rompió cuando soltó la copa en la mesa—. Las cosas que te dije...

—No. No, ya no importan —los ojos de ella se ribetearon de lágrimas.

— Sí que importan — corrigió él serenamente—. Me importan a mí. Tenía miedo de perderte y te eché de mi vida.

—Nunca he salido de tu vida.

Alice se habría acercado a él entonces, pero Jasper se giró.

—Es aterrador estar enamorado de una persona como tú, Alice, una persona tan cálida, tan generosa... Jamás he conocido a alguien como tú —cuando se giró de nuevo hacia ella, Alice vio las emociones que se reflejaban en sus ojos, ya no tan contenidas ni controladas — Nunca había necesitado a nadie antes; de repente, te necesitaba y sentí que te perdía...

—Pero no era así —Alice se lanzó a sus brazos antes de que él pudiera decir nada. Al notar que se tensaba, alzó el rostro y encontró su boca. El besó se tornó instantáneamente ávido y profundo—. Jasper. Oh, Jazz, llevo tres meses en un sinvivir. No vuelvas a dejarme nunca.

Apretándola contra sí, Jasper inhaló el aroma de su cabello.

—Tú me dejaste a mí —murmuró.

—No volveré a hacerlo — Alice alzó el rostro para hacerle esa promesa con sus ojos, enormes y brillantes—. Nunca más.

— Alice —él elevó las manos para enmarcar su cara—. No puedo... ni quiero pedirte que dejes lo que tienes aquí. Al verte esta noche...

—No tienes que pedirme nada —ella colocó las manos sobre sus muñecas, deseando que la creyese—. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? No es esto lo que quiero. Ya no. Te quiero a ti. Quiero un hogar y una familia.

Jasper la miró profundamente, y luego meneó la cabeza.

—Es difícil creer que puedas abandonar todo esto. Seguramente oirías todos esos aplausos.

Alice sonrió. Sería tan sencillo, se dijo.

— Jasper, me he castigado a mí misma durante tres meses. He trabajado más que nunca en mi vida para realizar una única actuación. Estoy cansada. Quiero volver a casa. Cásate conmigo. Comparte mi vida.

Con un suspiro, Jasper descansó la frente sobre la de ella.

—Nadie se me había declarado antes.

—Bien, pues entonces soy la primera — resultaba tan fácil fundirse entre sus brazos.

—Y la última —murmuró él entre besos.

**FIN**

* * *

**y aki termina la historia jeje espero les haya gustado pero... aki no termina todo ehhh **

**ke pasara con Emm y Rose jejje?**

**CREO KE LO VEREMOS EN LA SGTE ADAPTACION "BAILE DE LOS SUEÑOS" CIAO ;)**

**bye**


End file.
